Once Upon A Time Travel
by TimeTravelFreak2
Summary: Emma Swan and Regina Mills wake up one day to something of the past. But weren't they just about to go save Hook? Now they face the question of who's actually or coming back, and when did or will they come back? Post season 5, starts redoing season 1. Canon pairings. Season One
1. Pilot

**Chapter One: Pilot**

 **A/N: This is a OUAT fic. My first one actually.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT. I only came up with this idea.**

It wasn't the first time Emma didn't know what was going on. Or the last. But this was really the icing on the cake.

"Uh? Can I help you?" Emma asked confused.

"Are you Emma Swan?" Her son Henry asked.

"Um, ye-yeah," she stammered. "Who are you?"

"My name's Henry. I'm your son." Henry pushed past her into the apartment.

"Why are you here?" Emma asked Henry.

"Well, I'll explain on the way," Henry said as he looked for the juice. "Hey, you have any juice? Never mind, found some." Emma rolled her eyes. Typical. "You know, we should probably get going."

"Where?" Emma asked. To keep things the same.

"Storybrooke, Maine."

"Alrighty, then. Let's get you back to Storybrooke."

* * *

A few hours later, Henry starts to complain. "I'm hungry. Can we stop somewhere?"

"Fine, kid," Emma sighed. She pulled up to a McDonalds.

"You know I have a name? It's Henry," he said as they ate in silence. Henry reads a book while he eats.

"What's that?"

"I'm not sure you're ready, Emma."

"I'm not ready for some fairy tales?"

"They're not fairy tales. They're true. Every story in this book actually happened."

"Okay," Emma accepted.

"Okay?" Henry asked in disbelief. "I would have come earlier if I knew it was this easy! You're in this book too, you know."

"Of course I am."

"You don't believe me."

Emma avoided answering. "Okay, kid. How about an address?" Emma asks as they pull into town.

"Forty-four Not Telling You street."

Emma rolls her eyes and stops the car in the middle of the road then gets out. Henry follows.

"Look, it's been a long night and it's almost… 8:15?"

"That clock hasn't moved my whole life. Time's-"

"-frozen here," Emma finished.

"Yeah!" Henry exclaimed happily. "The Evil Queen did it with her curse. She sent everyone from the Enchanted Forest here. And now they're trapped."

Someone calls out to Henry. A man with a dog approaches them. It's Archie. "Henry! What are you doing here? Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine, Archie."

"Who's this?"

"Emma Swan. I'm Henry's biological mom." Emma smiled at the former cricket.

"Oh. I see."

"You know where he lives?"

"Yeah, sure. Just, ah, right up on Mifflin street. The Mayor's house is the biggest one on the block," Archie points in the direction. He turns to Henry. "Hey, where were you today, Henry? Because you missed your session."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. I went on a field trip."

"Henry. What did I tell you about lying? Giving into one's dark side never accomplishes anything."

"Oookay. Well, I really should be getting him home," Emma cut in.

"Yeah, sure. Well, listen. Um. Have a good night and, uh, you be good, Henry."

"I'm not crazy," Henry said immediately.

"Didn't say that," Emma argued. "Who's he supposed to be anyway?"

"Jiminy Cricket."

"Right of course," Emma agreed.

They arrive at a large, white house.

"Please don't take me back there."

"I have to. I'm sure your mom is worried sick about you."

"How do you know I only have a mom?" Henry asked suspiciously.

Emma sighed. "I wanted to know who adopted you. Single woman. Regina Mills. Loves kids, the file said. I knew you'd be good with her."

"She's evil, Emma."

"Evil? That's a bit extreme, isn't it?"

"She is. She doesn't love me. She only pretends to."

"Kid… That's not true. Regina may not show it, but-"

Regina opens the door to the house and rushes towards them. "Henry! Henry… Are you okay? Where have you been? What happened?" She asked.

"-she really does love you," Emma finished.

Regina turned to Emma and froze. "Emma Swan."

Emma's heart stopped beating for a few seconds. "You know my name?"

"Of course, it was on the adoption file Operation Mongoose gave me."

Operation Mongoose. Henry's code name for finding the author. "Yes, of course forgot. My bad."

"Yes," Regina said holding a steady gaze. "Of course."

"Weird name," Henry remarked. "Why'd you chose that company? The name?"

"No, no, Henry," Emma said hurriedly. "It was the best one in the area."

"Miss Swan, a word in the kitchen," Regina suggested. She walked into the house.

Henry cast a worried look at his mom. "Good luck," he whispered. "Don't eat the apple's, they're poisoned."

Emma laughed. "Okay, kid." She walked into the kitchen.

* * *

"Why are you here?" Regina asked.

"To drop off Henry and break your curse," Emma answered calmly.

Regina spun around. "Excuse me?"

"You mentioned Operation Mongoose. We both know I put him in Wools Adoption Program. His code name for finding the author and your happy ending was Operation Mongoose."

Regina sighed. "All day today I knew he was going to leave and get you, but when you first came, you were competitive to spend time with Henry. It's a small relief to know you are the Emma I know."

"What do you last remember?" Emma questioned.

"Gold summoning Charon to take us to find Hook."

"Same," Emma sighed. Tears glistened. "Look," she sniffed. "We have to get Gold's dagger before we can break the curse and bring back magic. Then we have to go get Excalibur to remove the darkness. Without me or Killian becoming the Dark Ones."

"Did we all come back?" Regina wondered.

"I've been thinking that too," Emma admitted. "I don't really know. David's still in coma right now-"

"Sorry," Regina winced.

"-and Mary Margaret is a teacher. The clock hasn't moved yet, so I need to find a place in this town."

"Well," Regina smirked, "how about starting out as a Deputy Sheriff?"

Emma pumped her fist. "Yes!" She exclaimed.

Regina handed her the Deputy Sheriff Badge. "Be very responsible," Regina teased.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Definitely."

"Henry would love it if you stayed here the night. Until you find a place."

Emma beamed. "Aw, you do care! I'll stay, sure."

"Henry!" Regina called. "Emma's staying for a while!"

"Yes!" Henry called. They heard him running down the stairs.

"Can we tell him?" Emma asked.

Regina shrugged. "If you think that's best. I don't mind as long as he doesn't try to kill me."

"Deal," Emma smirked. She turned to Henry when he walked in. "Hey, kid," she said.

"Hi," Henry said back. "So you're really staying?"

"Of course," Emma exclaimed. She turned serious. "But me and Regina want you to know something."

"What?" Henry asked.

"You're right, Henry," Regina said suddenly. "Your fairytale theory. I am the Evil Queen. Emma is Snow White and Prince Charming's daughter. Mary Margaret is Snow, Archie is Jiminy Cricket."

"So you are evil!" Henry cried jumping away from her. "And you poisoned my mom!"

"Henry," Emma pleaded. "I'm not poisoned. Listen. Me and Regina know some things about the future, okay? We're from their. In that future, she's changed to good."

"Okay, I guess," Henry said after a moment. "Can we call this Operation Cobra? You know, fixing the future."

Emma snorted. "Of course we can. The only thing is we can't let Rumplestiltskin know."

"Who's he?" Henry asked. "There's a few I'm not sure about. I never could figure out who was Rumplestiltskin, though."

"Henry," Regina said. "Everyone's name has meaning. Mary Margaret Blanchard for example. Blanco is Spanish for white. Mary Margaret is Snow White. Archie Hopper? Jiminy Cricket. Crickets hop. Do you get it now?"

Henry nodded. "I think so. Then Rumplestiltskin is Mr. Gold, right? Because Rumplestiltskin can spin straw into gold."

Emma nodded. "Exactly. Do not let him know we know anything."

 _Ding! Ding!_

They looked out the front door to see the clock strike nine. Henry smiles.

 **A/N: Good? Bad? Horrible? Tell me in a review. Thanks!**

 **TimeTravelFreak2**


	2. The Thing You Love Most

**Chapter Two: The Thing You Love Most**

The next day, Mary Margaret, while eating breakfast, notices that the clock is working again. Archie is walking his dog, Mr. Gold walks past, and Ruby is putting out the sign for Granny's Diner. They all notice the functioning clock.

"Guess someone finally fixed that clock, Madam Mayor," Mary Margaret Blanchard remarked pleasantly.

Regina smiled. "Yes, indeed."

"Who's this?" Mary Margaret asked nodding to Emma.

"Oh, sorry," Emma stammered. "I'm Emma Swan. Um, Henry's biological mother."

"Hi, Miss Blanchard!" Henry waved.

"Hi, Henry," Mary Margaret exclaimed. "Well, welcome to Storybrooke, Emma."

"Thanks," Emma said softly. She wandered off to be by Henry.

"Listen, Mary Margaret," Regina said as soon as she was gone. "I was thinking we could have a welcoming party tonight at Granny's for Emma. Since she is Henry's mother, she may want to stay and this would be a good way to introduce her to everyone."

Mary Margaret smiled. "That's a wonderful idea, Madam May-"

"Regina. Please, call me Regina."

Mary Margaret blinked. "Oh, um, okay, uh, Regina."

* * *

Later Emma and Regina sat by the docks.

"I miss him," Emma cried softly.

"I know, Swan," Regina comforted her.

"I can just hear his ship sailing now and his voice calling 'Land ho' and hear the bell ringing," Emma laughed though her tears. "I'm imagining it though, right?"

Regina paused. She did hear something exactly like what Emma described. "No," she said slowly. "I hear it too."

The two women looked up to see a large ship sailing this way. They waited impatiently for it to arrive. When it did, off stepped...

"Hook!" Emma breathed.

Killian Jones, or Captain Hook, walked straight towards them. "Hello, ladies," he winked. "Might I know where I am?"

"Storybrooke," Emma said. She looked at her arms crossed against her chest. She couldn't bear to look at him.

"Look at me when you're speaking, love. Couldn't hear you."

Emma took a deep breath and looked directly into his eyes. "Storybrooke. Are you from Operation Mongoose?"

Killian did a slight double take. "Operation Mongoose? As in finding the author for Regina's happy ending?"

"Killian!" Emma shrieked. And jumped on him and hugged him tight. "I am so, so, so, so sorry for everything," she whispered. She paused. "What do you last remember?"

"Being stabbed with Excalibur," Killian said deadpan. "You two?"

Emma hesitated. "Well, Gold used the dagger to-"

"What do you mean Gold used the dagger?" Killian asked eyes narrow.

Regina smoothed her skirt. "Gold's the Dark One. Again."

"Again!" Killian yelled. It drew some attention. "Again?" He repeated more quietly. "I died for absolutely nothing?"

"I'm sorry, Killian," Emma said with tears in her eyes. "I didn't know until I heard the dagger calling out for me the next day. Since a Dark One never survived, I assumed it was a side affect, but I followed it to Gold's shop. He showed me the dagger with his name on it. I'm so, so, so, so, so sorry."

"I'm going to kill that Crocodile," Killian declared softly.

"No!" Emma said suddenly. "You can't! You can't submit to the darkness."

"Hook," Regina said. "Gold does remember here, okay? So you need to make yourself seem unsuspicious you know absolutely nothing."

"So why would you be hanging around me?" Emma asked. "I am Snow White's daughter, and he knows that."

"I'll just say 'Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer.'"

"Nice, love," Killian said amused.

"You know people have names, right, Guyliner?" Regina asked Killian. "Mine is Regina. Use it." She walked away.

"Mine's Regina. Use it," Killian mimicked making Emma laugh. "She called me Guyliner, but she wants me to call her by her name? So, is Henry here?" Killian asked changing topics.

"Yeah, he'd love to see you. Maybe. Probably."

* * *

"Mom," Henry said later. "Can we eat at Granny's tonight?"

"Sure why not."

Henry ran ahead.

"Kid's up to something," Killian remarked.

"Figured that out. You forget I knew him for a little bit longer that you."

They arrived at Granny's to see it packed full of people.

"Maybe we shouldn't," Emma said uneasy. "It kinda full."

"Oh come on, Swan," Killian said linking arms with her. "It'll be grand."

They entered to see the whole town.

"Welcome to Storybrooke!" Everyone chorused.

Emma grinned and made her way towards Regina. "Well am I right to assume you planned this?"

"She and Snow White," Henry replied not looking up from his book.

"Ah, who?" Killian asked.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot you're new here. Everyone here is a fairytale character," Henry explained. "Mary Margaret Blanchard in Snow White. She's also Emma's mom."

"I am?" Mary Margaret asked perplexed.

"Yep!" Henry confirmed. "My mom, well, Regina, is the Evil Queen."

"She's not evil, Henry!" Emma exclaimed.

"Am I a character?" Killian asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Henry said flipping through his book. "Based off your hook, I'd say you're Captain Hook."

"Aye, mate," Killian responded. "Arrgh!" He declared dramatically. Henry laughed.

"What appears to be going on here?" All eyes turned to the source of the question.

"Mr. Gold," Regina nodded.

Rumplestiltskin turned his eyes on Emma and Killian. "New comers," he whispered eerily. "What a pleasant surprise. What are your names?"

"Emma," Emma said stiffly.

"Killian," replied Killian. His gaze met Gold's.

"You enjoy your stay... Emma... Killian." With that Rumple walked off.

"That's Rumplestiltskin," Henry said to break the silence. A few people laughed awkwardly before the party started again.

"Your both welcome to stay at my place," Mary Margaret said suddenly. "If I am Snow White and you're my daughter, I'd certainly love to get to know you."

"So you wouldn't mind a pirate in your home?" Killian asked grinning.

The ex-Snow White shook her head. "If your Emma's friend, your mine too."

Killian smiled at Emma. She sighed. "I guess so. Why not?"

"Don't you want to stay with me?" Henry whined.

"Henry," Regina said sternly. "I'm sure Emma could walk you to and from the bus and spend time with you after school everyday."

Henry brightened immediately. "Okay! We can get ice cream right? And I can show you my castle! And we can get snacks! And-"

"Okay, kid," Emma laughed. "Slow down. One thing at a time."

* * *

That night Mary Margaret approached Emma.

"Do you believe him?" She asked her daughter. "About me being Snow White and you being my daughter?"

"Honestly?" Emma replied. "It makes sense, but at the same time it doesn't. I messed up so badly, Mary Margaret."

"How so?" She asked. "Henry really seems to like you."

"You wouldn't understand. It's a Mongoose sized problem."

"Mongoose sized?" Mary Margaret asked amused. "Why mongoose?"

"Adoption agency I used," Emma said heart dropping.

"Oh," Mary Margaret said softly. "You can make up for it, Emma. You always can."

 **A/N: So Killian's back now! That makes Regina, Emma, and Killian who are back. So Rumple may wonder how in the world Killian Jones just manages to turn up out of the blue after twenty-eight years, but hey it's magic!**


	3. Snow Falls

**Chapter Three: Snow Falls**

* * *

Mary Margaret and Dr. Whale were on a date in Granny's Diner.

"Um, where were we? Something about you wanting fifteen kids?" Dr. Whale asked confused.

"No! Goodness, no. I meant in my class where I teach. You'll meet them tomorrow. They're coming to the hospital as part of the volunteer Outreach Program," Mary Margaret explained exasperatedly.

"Oh, yeah. That is a great program," Dr. Whale said dazed.

"I mean, obviously I don't want fifteen kids of my own. Um, I mean, not that I don't want kids. I do. I want kids, marriage, true love – I want it all. But that of course is…" She spies Dr. Whale ogling Ruby, who is clearing a table. Mary Margaret rolls her eyes at this "…Wildly inappropriate for me to discuss on a first date."

"Hm?" Dr. Whale asks.

"Mary Margaret!" Emma called as she walked in. "Here, why don't you come with me?" She pulls Mary Margaret out of the diner. "From the looks of things, your date was going well," Emma said sarcastically.

"As well as they ever do."

"Well, guess if true love was easy, we'd all have it," Emma philosophized.

* * *

At the hospital, the kids from Mary Margaret's class were running around. Mary Margaret saw Henry in the room with John Doe. He was about to touch Doe's face when she walked in. "Henry. We could really use your help with the decorations."

"Is Mr. Doe going to be okay, Miss Blanchard?" Henry asked, not taking his eyes of the unconscious man.

"His name's not John Doe, honey. That's just what they call people when they don't know who they are," she answered sadly.

"Do you know who he is?" Henry questioned.

"Nope. I just bring him flowers on my rounds," she replied.

"What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know. He's been like this as long as I've been volunteering."

"Does he have any family or friends?"

"No one's claimed him."

"So, he's all alone."

"Yeah… It's quite sad." Mary Margaret sighed.

"You sure you don't know him?"

"Course I'm sure. Come on. You shouldn't be in here." She took Henry out to the rest of the kids.

* * *

Emma and Henry were at his 'castle'.

"I found your father – Prince Charming. You probably already knew that."

"He's in the hospital, in a coma," Emma replied.

"The curse is keeping them apart with the coma. Now they're stuck without each other. We have to tell Miss Blanchard we found her Prince Charming!" Henry insisted. "Okay, kid. Telling someone their soulmate is in a coma is probably not helpful."

"We know who they are. Now they have to know."

"And how do you intend to make that happen?"

"By reminding him. We have to get her to read their story to John Doe. Then, maybe, he'll remember who he is."

"Okay. Let's do it. But we'll do it my way. Let me ask her."

* * *

Mary Margaret made cocoa for herself and Emma. They sat down to talk.

"You want me to read to a coma patient?"

"Henry thinks it will help him remember who he was." As do I, Emma added silently.

"And, who does he think he was?" Mary Margaret asked.

Emma sighed. "Prince Charming."

"And if I'm Snow White, he thinks me…and him…"

"Yes, but it totally up to you two on that," Emma said quickly. "Anyway, I told him that we will all meet tomorrow for breakfast at Granny's. And you will give a full report."

"Well, I suppose I'll get ready for my date. I guess I'll have to do all the talking."

Emma almost smirked at her mother's words. Almost.

* * *

Mary Margaret sat with John Doe in his room. She had Henry's book. "Look, I know this is odd," she said, "but I'm doing it for a friend. So please, just bear with me." She starts reading about Snow White and Prince Charming. Near the end of the story, John Doe reached out and grabbed her hand. She jumped, startled and hurried off to the doctor.

* * *

She and Dr. Whale walked back into John Doe's room.

"No, I'm sure he's waking up. He… He grabbed my hand," she insisted.

"Everything's steady. The same as it's always been," Dr. Whale said. "What were you doing in here?"

"Oh, I was just reading h-him a story," she stammered.

"Oh. Well perhaps you, um, dozed off. Perhaps you imagined it," Dr. Whale suggested.

"No, I didn't imagine anything."

"Miss Blanchard, I can only tell you what I see, which is nothing. Sometimes there are minor fluctuations in readings. Perhaps you heard the machine register something and misunderstood? Look, why don't you go home, get some rest. If anything changes, I'll call you, okay?"

Mary Margaret sighed and returned home.

* * *

Henry, Regina, Killian, and Emma sat in Granny's diner as Mary Margaret entered.

"She's here!" Henry cried.

"Hey, don't get your hopes up. We're just getting started, okay?" Emma said.

"He woke up," Mary Margaret said breathing heavily.

"I knew it!" Henry cried again.

"I mean, he didn't 'wake up' wake up, but he grabbed my hand," Mary Margaret continued.

"He's remembering!" Henry exclaimed.

"What did the doctor say, love?" Killian asked.

"That I imagined it, but I'm not crazy. I know it happened."

"We have to go back. You have to read to him again," Henry insisted.

"Who are you talking about?" Regina asked rather annoyed at being left out.

Mary Margaret stiffened.

"It okay, we can trust her!" Henry said to his teacher.

"John Doe," Emma replied.

"Let's go," Mary Margaret said suddenly. "If I got through to him, if we made a connection..."

"You believe…" Emma started to say.

"That he's Prince Charming?" Mary Margaret cut in. "I don't know. Somehow, some way, I touched him."

"Then come on," Regina said. "If he does get up, he may not remember who he is and what happened to him. We should probably hurry."

They rushed off to the hospital.

"Am I a bad daughter?" Emma whispered to Regina and Killian as they walked.

"I don't know!" Regina hissed. "Sometimes maybe! I'm not your parent though!"

"Well I forgot my dad would wander around the forest for a nighttime stroll."

"Aye, may make you regret it, love," Killian said unhelpfully.

Regina smacked her head. "Well so did I. I guess I'm a bad Stepmother-in-law?"

"Whatever," Emma decided.

"You're right – he's waking up," Henry said when they got there.

"Henry, you should stay back," Graham said. He saw Emma and nodded. "You're my new Deputy?"

"Yeah," Emma stammered. "What's going on?"

"Is it John Doe?" Henry asked. "Is he okay?"

"He's missing," Graham explained.

"What happened to John Doe? Did someone take him?" Mary Margaret asked.

"We don't know yet. His IVs were ripped out but there's no sign for sure there's a struggle," Graham told her.

"Will he be okay?" She asked anxiously.

"Okay?" Dr. Whale asked incredulously. "The man's been on feeding tubes for years on constant supervision. He needs to get back here right away or, quite honestly, 'okay' might be a pipe dream."

"Well then, let's quit yapping and start looking," Emma said irritated that she forgot about her father.

"Sheriff, find John Doe," Regina commanded. "You heard Dr. Whale. Time is precious."

"Doctor, how long between your rounds since you last saw him?"

"Oh my gosh, just look at the security camera footage!" Emma exclaimed exasperatedly.

They headed to the security room. Walter and Leroy were there.

"You two were the only employees on the floor last night," Graham said. "And you saw nothing?" He questioned.

"Not a thing," Walter answered sleepily.

"Did anyone walk by?" Regina snapped.

"I didn't see nothin', sister," Leroy responded just as snappily.

"Miss Blanchard," Graham pressed, "was there anything unusual you saw during your trip with your class?"

"I don't think so."

"We're looking at the wrong tape," Emma said pointing at the screen. "This is the ward where Henry's class put up decorations. If this was really the tape from last night, we'd see the banners the kids hung."

"Tch, you fell asleep again," Leroy snorted to Walter.

"You selling me out?"

"I ain't getting fired for this."

"At least I don't drink on the job."

"Gentlemen," Graham cut in, "enough. Where's the real tape?"

The tape gets switched and they are able to see John Doe get up and walk out the door.

"He walked out alone," Mary Margaret gasped

"Four hours ago. Where does this door lead?" Killian asked.

"The woods," Leroy answered tonelessly.

Emma, Regina, Killian, and Henry are already moving. Mary Margaret and Graham hurry to catch up.

* * *

"The trail runs out here," Graham said suddenly as they stopped.

"You sure?" Emma asked. "Because I thought tracking was one of your skills."

"Just give me a second. I'm a sheriff, not the Navajo. But I got it."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Right. Sorry."

"Isn't finding people your thing, too?" Mary Margaret asked Emma.

"Sure. Just, people I find usually run places like Vegas. Not a lot hit the woods."

"That's an interesting job – finding people. How'd you fall into it?" Emma's mother asked causally.

"Looking for people is just what I've done. As long as I can remember."

"What made you start? Your parents? Henry told me that your… Th-that you were from a similar situation to his own. Did you ever find them?"

"Depends who you ask and when you ask," Emma responded.

"Right," Mary Margaret said quickly. "Snow White's daughter and all, my daughter if you ask Henry."

"I know where he's going!" Henry yelled.

"And where's that?" Regina demanded.

"He's looking for you," he told Mary Margaret. "You're the one who woke him up. You're the last one he saw. He wants to find you!"

"Henry, it's not about me. I just… I think he's lost and confused," she reasoned. "He's been in a coma a long time."

"But he loves you! You need to stop chasing him, and let him find you," Henry said frustrated. "Right, Emma?"

Emma sighed. "I don't know Henry. We really should try to find him before he drowns or something..." She trailed off in horror. Regina met her eyes. The two exchanged look and charged off in the same direction. Toward's the Toll Bridge.

"Emma!" Mary Margaret called. "Regina! Wait!" She, Henry, Killian, and Graham hurried after them.

The four appeared at the Toll Bridge to find Emma and Regina heaving John Doe out of the water.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" Mary Margaret screamed.

"I need an ambulance!" Graham shouted into his walkie talkie. "At the old Toll Bridge, as soon as possible."

"No, no, no, no, no!" Mary Margaret cried. "No, no, no! I found you!"

"It's going to be okay," Emma tried being reassuring.

"Help's coming," Graham informed them.

"Is he okay?" Henry asked. "Is he going to be okay?"

Emma bit her lip and didn't answer.

"Come back to us. Come back to me," Mary Margaret pleaded. She started doing CPR. When she put her mouth on his, he started breathing again and coughing up water.

"You saved me," John Doe said in amazement.

"She did it. She did it! She woke him up!" Henry exclaimed.

"Yeah, kid. She did," Emma said with a smile. True love's kiss, she mouthed to Henry.

"Thank you."

"Who are you?" Mary Margaret asked in amazement.

"I don't know."

"It's okay. You're going to be okay," Mary Margaret assures him.

* * *

At the hospital, while John Doe was being treated, his eyes widened in alarm. He sought out Emma, who smiled tightly back at him.

* * *

Later, Emma walked into his room. "Hey, John Doe," she said jokingly.

"Emma."

Emma froze. "How do you-?"

"I know who I am," he whispered. "David Nolan. Prince-"

"Charming," Emma finished. "So now you too, huh?"

"What do you mean?" David Nolan asked.

Emma sighed. "Regina, Killian, and I are all from the future."

"Hook's here?" David asked curiously. "How you holding up with that?"

Emma sniffed. "It was hard at first," she admitted tearfully. "You know when I first came back, but then he sailed in on his ship and told me he was back too. He may have been a little enraged at Gold, but who isn't?" She sat at on the side of his bed at the edge.

Her father reached out an stroked her hair. "At least you have him back with you."

Emma gasped. "I'm so sorry, David! Mary Margaret...I didn't think first. I'm sorry."

David smiled at his daughter. "She'll remember," he said confidently. "We will always find each other."

Emma laughed. Her laughter cut off when she saw Mary Margaret standing in the shadows behind the glass, watching with a heartbroken expression. She stood up and grabbed her mother's hand, dragging her into the room. "Talk," she commanded her parents. "You better be laughing like old pals when I get back," she mock threatened.

David nodded his thanks, while Mary Margaret grinned at Emma.

* * *

Emma walked through the hallways. Suddenly she headed a commotion.

"What's with you, Emma Swan, and the pirate, Regina?" Mr. Gold, otherwise known as Rumplestiltskin, asked in a harsh whisper.

"Ever heard the saying, Keep your friends close and you're enemies closer?" Regina shot back.

"I'm not stupid, Madam Mayor. What is going on?" Rumplestiltskin paused a moment to stare at Regina's eyes, as if trying to see though to her mind. "Emma Swan's arrival was immanent, but Captain Hook would have been brought over with the curse. So again I ask you, what is going on?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me what is going on...please."

Emma could see Regina gulp. She had to act fast. "Hey!" She shouted charging down the hall. "Are you attempting to assault the mayor?"

Mr. Gold backed away from Regina. "We will continue this conversation later, Miss Mills." He walked off briskly.

"Belle deserves so much better," Regina commented a few minutes later.

"That reminds me," Emma said turning to Regina. "David remembers."

* * *

 **A/N: Did you catch the Jurassic World reference? I'll give you a hint. Owen Grady says it to Clair when they find out the boys have jumped. Graham says it in my story while they are looking for John Doe. Found it yet? No? Well, I'll tell you next chapter.**

 **Charming is back! Now what will happen.**

 **Oh yeah. So a very rude reviewer keeps asking when the next chapter will be up. I would like it if you would please refrain from doing this. I find it extremely insulting that you think you should be able to just ask when the next chapter will be up only hours after I have posted the current chapter. For a well written story, it take a while to write a chapter. Especially when I have to take out certain things and think up different scenarios. Like I can't have the SwanQueen loathing relationship. I can't do DavidKathryn relationship. Oh, and Emma and Graham can't get together sorta, so I need time to figure out what to put in those moments' places. Please give me some time. At two weeks would be a better time to ask why I haven't updated.**

 **Oh and please check out my other account. It's PaperbackWriter13.**

 **Thanks!**


	4. The Price of Gold

**Chapter Four: The Price of Gold**

 **.**

 **A/N: The Jurassic World reference is: "I was with the navy, not the Navajo!" -Owen Grady. "I'm a sheriff, not a Navajo!" -Graham (a.k.a. The Huntsman)**

.

"Do you think we need code names?" Henry asked on the way to the bus.

"Isn't 'cobra' our code name?" Killian asked.

"That's the mission," Henry explained. "I mean us. I need something to call you."

"Captain Hook is fine for me I'd say," Killian said lazily. "It's who I am right?"

Henry grinned. "What about you?" He asked Emma.

"Well, why don't you just call me Emma or mom or whatever for now?"

Henry grinned. "Okay. Well then, I'll see you later, Emma or mom or whatever." Henry got on the bus which leaves and Graham's cop car pulls up next to Emma and Killian.

"What's with the siren, officer?" Killian asked.

"It's so hard to get your attention, Emma."

"Well, you got it. Are you arresting me?"

"No," Graham shook his head. "I'm thanking you. Both of you. For your help finding that coma patient. We all owe you a depth of gratitude."

"Well, what do I get? Accommodation? Key to the city?"

"Just stay a while."

Emma stared after Graham as he walked away. "I'd forgotten," she said softly, "Graham had a crush on me when I went though it the first time."

"Did he, love?" Killian raised an eyebrow.

Emma rolled her eyes. "I don't like him anymore," she said swatting at Killian. "I got over that relationship after he..." Her eyes widened. "After he died," she finished. "He won't die this time through though. Regina won't kill him this time, so it'll be a new round. You and Graham rather than..."

"Baelfire," Killian finished.

"Excuse me?" A soft voice from behind said.

Emma and Killian spun. Emma almost fainted when she saw Mr. Gold.

"Baelfire?" He asked in a calm voice laced with anger. "What ever do you mean by Baelfire?"

Emma gulped. "Nothing," she said barely stammering. "Absolutely nothing."

"No, see, I don't believe you, Miss Swan," Gold said quietly. "Who is Baelfire?"

"Emma?"

Emma turned to see David. "David!" She said. She smiled.

"Have you seen Mary Margaret?" David asked. His jaw muscle tightened at the sight of Rumplestiltskin.

"Yeah, she was heading to Granny's when I left to take Henry to the bus," Emma answered.

David nodded his thanks and rushed off to meet the ex-Snow White.

"I'll ask again. Who. Is. Baelfire?"

Emma stared into Gold's eyes. "I told you no one." She swung at his face.

The elderly man toppled into Killian's waiting arms.

"What is going on here, Swan?" Regina'a voice came from behind.

Emma met Regina's eyes. "Get the dagger," she said. "And while you're at it, grab Ashley Boyd's contract with him. I'm not in the mood for a deal with Gold right now."

Regina nodded and turned on heel. She walked purposefully towards Mr. Gold's shop.

"Granny's," Emma said turning to Hook. "You coming?"

.

Emma and Killian sat at Granny's Diner. Ruby served their a cocoas.

"Thank you," Emma said.

Regina entered the diner in a hurry and sat with Emma.

"Oh, hey!" Emma said alarmed. "I didn't expect-"

"I got it, Swan," Regina said handing Emma a long, thin box. "And one contract as per request." She handed over the document.

"Where are we hiding it?" Killian asked in a low voice.

Emma sighed. "Well, unless one of us can cast a bibbity bobbity boo, I doubt we can hid it from Gold unless we have it on us at all times." Regina shifted uneasily. "What?" Emma snapped.

"One of us may have magic."

Emma stared in shock. "How?" She asked amazed.

"Our souls came back, correct?" Regina asked for confirmation. At Emma's nod she continued. "Well, my soul was fully capable of using magic as was yours, Swan. So my theory is that since our souls were already affected by this curse-"

"-that they can't be re-affected. Regina that's brilliant!" Emma exclaimed. Everyone stared. "Go back to whatever!" Emma snapped. She turned to Regina. "So I can-?"

"Yes."

Emma stands up and spills her cocoa over her shirt. Ruby walked over and handed her a cloth. "Oh! Really?" Emma yelled.

"Eesh," Ruby commented.

"Do you have a laundry room I can use?" Emma asked sighing.

"Mmhmm!" Ruby said with too much enthusiasm. She points to the back.

"Later, Swan," Regina called as she walked out of the diner.

"Come on," Emma said to Killian. "You get to hold the package."

They enter the laundry room. Emma took off her shirt and threw it in the washer.

"Oh, no, no, no, no!" Ashley Boyd cried in frustration.

"You okay?" Emma asked.

"The sheets. They're uh… They're pink."

"You try bleach?" Killian asked.

Ashley put down the sheets and it became obvious that she's pregnant.

"Oh."

"Last night," Ashley said, "I felt contractions and the doctor said that the baby could come any day now."

"Well, that's great," Emma said.

Ashley shook her head. "It's just that, um, when the… When the baby comes, no one thinks that I can do this. No one thinks I can do anything. Maybe they're right."

"Screw 'em," Emma said.

"What?" Ashley asked confused.

"Screw them," Emma repeated. "How old are you?"

"Nineteen."

"I was eighteen."

"When… When you had a kid?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah. I know what it's like. Everyone loves to tell you what you can and can't do, especially with a kid. But ultimately, whatever you're considering doing or giving up, the choice is yours."

"It's not exactly what you might think it is."

"I know exactly what it is," Emma said. She grabbed the document from her pocket. "I took, well, Regina took this from Gold. As Deputy Sheriff, it's one of my jobs to make sure everyone in this town is happy and safe. I'll make sure you keep your baby. And I know exactly how."

.

Emma stood in the forest with Regina.

"Okay, so why am I levitating a tree branch again?" Emma asked.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Because your body isn't use to magic. I nearly collapsed from exhaustion. My body hasn't done magic in twenty eight years, but it has actually done magic before. For you, I suspect one binding spell and you'll be gasping for breath, so you will start small."

Emma sighed and focused on lifting a particularly heavy branch. The branch shot up ten feet before steadily rising, but slower each second.

Regina raised her eyebrows. "Impressive. How do you feel after this."

"Like I'm going to be sick," Emma groaned as she lowered the branch to the ground. She lost control the last seven feet and the branch fell heavily.

"Teleporting now," Regina decided. "I have yet to try this." She disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke and reappeared at least twenty feet away. "Tada."

Emma glared at Regina. "I can't teleport. As Dark One, sure, but that's not me anymore and I don't have that ability."

"Better learn fast then," Regina said. She waved her hand and suddenly Emma's feet were stuck in place. Regina lifted a large pile of branches and twigs to float over Emma's head. "Get out of the way before you get hit."

Emma screamed as Regina let the sticks fall. She willed herself to just behind Regina. At the last second, Emma disappeared into a cloud of white smoke and reappeared behind Regina. She laughed. "I did it!"

"Congrats, Swan," Regina said. "Now go get Gold to agree."

.

Emma walked into Gold's shop. Killian was posted outside if things went bad.

"What can I do for you, Miss Swan?"

Emma turned toward Gold. "Let Ashley Boyd out of her deal she unwillingly made with you."

Rumplestiltskin fingered his cane. "No can do. Unless of course, you make a deal in her place."

Emma smiled wryly. "I thought it may come to this." She pulled out the dagger. "Oh, yes, Mr. Gold, I have your dagger. Or should I say, Rumplestiltskin, I have your dagger."

Gold's eyes widened in fear. "How do you-?"

"Look I'll make this simple," Emma cut in. "You nullify Ashley's contract, I let you go on your merry little way."

"Fine," Gold hissed. "But only if you tell me what you know of my son!"

"Now here's a deal I am willing to make," Emma smirked. "Baelfire met me in the mortal world. The land without magic. He went by the name Neal Cassidy. We were partners for stealing. Then he got me landed in jail for a crime he committed, but he went home free. Eight or so months later, I gave birth to Henry. That is all I will tell you for now."

"We had a deal. Tell me it all."

Emma laughed. "Oh no, I need leverage over you besides, you can't go to court for this. No one believes in Henry's fairytale obsession, so who'd believe I was threatening you with the Dark One's dagger? Besides, you never told me when I had to tell you. Oh, sign this. It officially gets rid of your contract with Ashley."

Gold unwillingly signed.

"Oh, if this helps you sleep tonight," Emma added softly, "Baelfire, Neal, whatever, escaped Neverland once. He saved the children of the family he was with by sacrificing himself to go to Neverland. You have a brave son, Rumple." And with that Emma left quietly. She leaned back in quickly and added, "And Belle is still alive."

.

Emma knocked on Sean's door.

"Can I help you?" Sean asked.

"Sean Herman?"

"Yeah. Who are you?"

"I'm Emma Swan. I'm sort of a friend Ashley Boyd. She's going to have your baby soon. Any day now actually."

"Oh, um, really?" Sean asked awkwardly.

Emma nodded. "She might appreciate it if you visited her or offered to help her look after this baby."

Sean's eyes flickered to the empty driveway spot. "Look, my father-"

"I don't care what your father says," Emma said. She stared intently into Sean's eyes. "Ashley is keeping this baby. I was eighteen and in jail when I had Henry. I wasn't ready or able to take care of him and I lost ten years of knowing him because of that. You and Ashley have that chance right now. Think on it." Emma turned to leave when Sean stopped her.

"Can you take me to her?"

Emma smiled to herself.

.

When they arrived at Ashley's house, Sean rushed up to the door. Ashley opened the door and gasped.

"Ashley," Sean said. "Can you forgive me? For leaving you? My father made me because he didn't want me to throw away my life, but I'm not throwing it away. I love you Ashley and I will help you take care of our baby."

Ashley buried her face into Sean's chest. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Ashley," Emma said. "You are officially allowed to keep that baby for good."

Ashley squealed. "Thank you so much, Emma! You don't know how much this means to me." She suddenly grabbed her stomach. "My baby! It's coming!"

Emma and Sean helped Ashley into Emma's car.

"Is the baby really coming? Now?" Sean asked.

"Ohh yeah. Don't worry – the hospital isn't that far," Emma responded.

Emma and Sean sat in the waiting room of the hospital.

"You know, Emma. You're different," Sean said.

"Why's that?"

"You're the only one who could get Gold to nullify a deal."

"Well, I had a little bit of leverage."

A doctor approached them.

"Miss Swan. Mr. Herman. Baby is a healthy six pound girl and the mother is doing fine."

Emma and Sean entered Ashley's room. She was holding the baby.

"Hey. What's her name?" Emma asked.

"Alexandra," Ashley said softly. She glanced at Sean. "I mean, if that's okay with you I mean she is also yours, Sean."

"Alexandra is perfect, Ashley," Sean said. He smiled down at his daughter.

"It's pretty," Emma said.

"Thank you for getting me here," Ashley said to Emma. "Thank you. Thank you."

"No problem," Emma said back.

 **.**

 **A/N: Aww. Cute chapter I though. Has anyone seen 5x14 yet? I literally shrieked when they made the big reveal at the end of the episode. In later chapters, season five b will play a major role, so I'd watched the episode now if you haven't yet.**

 **Oh! Happy Easter to those of you who are celebrating it. It's in three days right? Yeah. Tomorrow is Friday, the Saturday, and Sunday is Easter. Three days, yep!**

 **Who has come back at this point? I've actually already written up to Chapter Twelve: Skin Deep, so you know, I know who's all back at that point, but...**

 **Hoping for some more Greek mythology in OUAT season five b. Like the Minotaur, the three furies (oops. The Kindly Ones), or the other gods and goddesses. It would totally be epic if they put Harry Potter or Percy Jackson into the series too.**


	5. That Still Small Voice

**Chapter Five: That Still Small Voice**

.

"You weren't always a cricket," Henry said to Archie.

"I weren't always- Oh, right. Because, um… Because you think I'm Jiminy Cricket. Why… Why do you… Why do you think that, Henry?"

"It's just because of who you are."

"And what am I?" Archie asked.

"You're a conscious. You help people see right from wrong."

"So, all the crickets in Storybrooke – they were once people, too?"

"There aren't any crickets here. Listen."

"Maybe it isn't light enough," Archie suggested.

Henry shook his head. "There's never been crickets here. You've just never noticed."

Archie nodded. "So, you think that's proof that there's a curse?"

"Yes, but I know it's not enough. I'm looking for more."

"So, Henry, look. I asked you this once before and you said you'd think about it. Why do you think it's so important that this is real?"

Henry thought for a moment. "It… It just is."

Archie looked disappointed. "Alright. Well, keep thinking about that answer, Henry. Cause I think there's something buried there."

.

Emma and Graham stood in the station. Emma held up a uniform.

"A tie?" She asked. "You know you don't have to dress a woman as a man to give her authority."

Graham raised an eyebrow. "So, you think you can get people to do what you want in that red coat?"

"I'm getting you to do what I want right now."

Graham sighed. "Well, at least you wear the badge." He pauses and saw she did not have her badge on. "Or I thought you did."

Emma rolled her eyes and grabbed her badge. When she clipped it onto her belt, there was a violent shake. All of the phones at the station started to ring. Emma inwardly groaned.

.

The entire town gathered around the entrance to a tunnel. Regina then arrived soon with Emma, Graham, and Killian close behind.

Regina gasped. "Totally forgot," she muttered to Emma. "Everyone!" She yelled. "Step back, please!"

"Is that a crater?" Ruby asked.

"No, there were tunnels – old mines. Something collapsed," Marco said.

Regina turned to Graham. "Sheriff, set up a police perimeter. Marco, why don't you help with the fire department? Miss Swan, Mr. Jones, may I speak with you?" She walked off to the side away from everyone. Emma and David followed after her.

"I forgot about this," Emma blurted. "When I first came here, Graham offered me the badge today originally, but this time you did, so I guess it slipped my mind."

"Well, love," Killian said, "don't you think you should be stopping your boy?"

"Henry?" Regina asked confused.

"What about Henry?" Emma questioned.

Killian nodded at the entrance. "He's going in."

Emma groaned and turned to see Henry creeping into the mines. "Henry!" She screamed as she ran after him.

Henry having heard his mother's exclamation, ran into the mines quick.

"No! Henry get back her right now!" Emma yelled. She tried to get in, but the entrance was blocked by loosened rocks. Emma slapped a hand on one of the rocks. "To late," she murmured.

.

Mary Margaret and David sat playing hangman in David's room at the hospital.

"I don't know. S?" Mary Margaret asked.

David smiled. "Mmhmm. One of them. Get it yet?"

Mary Margaret studied the letters. "No. Let's see: S_ow W_it_." She thought for a moment. "Is it Snow White?"

David grinned and nodded. "Don't worry – I would never have let you hang. I would've added toes, a hat, maybe a horse. Or even a dress or bow and arrow."

"Is this a game you played a lot? Uh, before?"

David sighed internally wishing she would remember. "I don't know," he lied. "Everything's all hazy like a dream."

Mary Margaret smiled reassuringly. "It'll come back. They're sending you home in a week. They have to think you're progressing, don't they?"

David sighed. "Physically. Mentally, no."

"Well, you're making new memories just fine."

"Maybe I'll like these better."

"Okay, play again?"

Kathryn entered with a box. "Can I guess, too?"

David turned a shade lighter in worry. "I'm sorry?" He said. "Who are you?"

Kathryn smiled sadly. "You don't remember me. I'm Kathryn. Your wife."

Mary Margaret's smile froze on her face. "Oh, I should go." She got up to leave.

"No, no," David protested. "I think, you, I'm not married," he finished lamely. "My brother was though, we looked exactly alike."

"His name was David," Kathryn said. "My husband's name."

"He was always the jokester," David laughed. "Probably used my name to fool you."

Kathryn gasped. "That's horrible!"

Emma ran into the room. "David," she said out of breath. Killian and Regina hurried in afterwards.

"Kathryn, Mary Margaret," Regina said calmly, "can you please leave us. We have to talk to David."

Mary Margaret nodded and sat outside on a chair. Kathryn followed her out, but she left the building completely.

"Henry's in the mines," David groaned. "Isn't he?"

"And Gold knows I know everything," Emma added. "I had to threaten him with the dagger to get him to nullify Ashley's contract."

"Does Mary Margaret remember yet?" Killian asked.

David shook his head. "No. I keep using words Snow would know for hangman, but she never gets the hint if she does know. I've used Bandit, Wanted, Charming, Past, Believe, Good, and today I used Snow White."

"She'll remember," Regina said confidently. "And so will Robin, Gold, and Henry."

"When Gold remembers," David said shaking his head, "this is war."

"Let's just figure out how to get to Henry," Emma interrupted.

.

"Magic?" Emma yelped as they approached the blocked entrance. "That's your idea, Regina? Magic?"

"Yes, Madam Mayor. Don't you know all magic comes with a price?" Rumplestiltskin asked coming out from a hiding spot behind the trees.

"Crocodile, stay out of this," Killian said warningly.

Emma held the dagger up. "I can still use this," she threatened.

"You can't use magic here, dearie," Gold stated. He reached for the dagger, but stopped short. He looked startled. "How-?"

"-come you can't grab it?" Emma asked smirking. "Easy, the one who welds the dagger controls the Dark One. I weld it, I control you."

"But there's no magic," Gold protested.

"Forgot to tell you me and Regina have it," Emma shrugged. "Oops." She turned back to the cave in. Emma paused. "I need a place for this though," she said thoughtfully. A quick wave of her hand made a dagger sheath appear on her left hip. "Better. Okay, ready, Regina?"

"Just remember the price, Miss Swan," Gold pleaded.

Emma rolled her eyes. "If there's a price for moving a boulder, I am willing to pay it."

Emma and Regina raised their hands and started to lift the rocks out of the way.

"Swan, hurry!" Killian yelled. He grabbed her arm and pulled her in. Immediately after, all the rocks came crashing back down. "Henry!" He called. "Henry!"

"Killian?" Henry asked.

"Henry!" Emma gasped.

"Mom?"

Emma and Killian charged down the passageway to find Henry.

.

"Where are they?" Regina muttered.

"They're fine, Regina," David assured her.

The rocks started to shift slightly. Regina raised her hands to help. Once the rocks were out of the way, Killian and Henry tumbled out.

"Emma!" Killian yelled.

"Go!" Emma yelled. "I'll be out! Just lower the rocks, Regina!"

Regina sighed and dropped the rocks. Emma appeared in a cloud of white smoke.

"That actually worked!" She cheered. She turned to Gold. "Go home."

"This is war, Miss Swan," Rumplestiltskin informed her as he turned to leave.

.

Mary Margaret was leaving the hospital for the day when David arrived.

"Hey! Where you going?" He asked.

"Home. I'm done for the day," Mary Margaret answered. "Shouldn't you be resting?"

"No, well, yes, actually, but I don't need it," David smiled at her. "If you want to go for a walk though, I think I can manage."

Mary Margaret smiled. "Sure, why not."

Mary Margaret and David stood by the water.

"I'm trying to remember this place," David answered truthfully. "It's like… It's like I woke up in some strange land."

"Is there anything coming back?" Mary Margaret asked.

"None of it makes sense. None of it… None of it feels real."

Mary Margaret smiled sadly. "That sounds lonely."

David turned to face her. "One thing does feel real. You."

"What?"

"I know it's crazy, but I swear you're the only thing in this whole place that feels… That feels right." David smiled at her. "Someone who will always find me."

Mary Margaret narrowed her eyes. "I will always find you?" She asked with a calculating look. She returned the smile though. "Well aren't you the little Prince Charming." She sighed. "Where did you hear that phrase? About me always finding you? In Henry's storybook by any chance?"

"Well he thinks I'm Prince Charming, so I figured I ought to act like him," David informed her.

Mary Margaret blinked once. "Hang on, I, I need to go talk to Henry and Emma. I'll be right back. No, no, um, meet at Granny's. I'll bring Emma and Henry too." She rushed off.

"Looks like someone remembers," David said quietly to himself.

.

"Emma!" Mary Margaret called as she walked into her apartment. "Henry?"

"Hey," Emma said. "What's up? Why the rush?"

"Do you believe Henry's theory?"

Emma looked taken a back. "I don't know, why?"

"Something David said to me," Mary Margaret muttered. "He said I seemed like the only one who would always find him. He told me it was because of Henry's fairytale thing, but I think he remem- believes it's true."

"That's because it is," Henry said as he came through the door.

"Henry," Mary Margaret asked, "can I talk to you, um, alone?"

Emma raised her eyebrows, but left.

"Henry, I need you to never repeat this," Mary Margaret said calmly. "But I do remember some things. Being Snow White."

"Good," Henry said relieved. "That's Regina, Emma, David, Killian, and you down now."

"Huh?" Mary Margaret asked confused.

"They all remember what you remember," Henry said grinning. "Reliving all this. The curse. We're just waiting on Robin Hood, Rumplestiltskin, and me now." Henry turned to look at the door. "Mom, you can come in now!" Emma walked in. "Mom, she remembers being Snow White!" Henry told her.

Emma looked shocked. "You do?" She asked. At her mother's tentative nod, Emma sighed in relief. "Finally. David was really getting anxious. He's back. We all remember getting onto the boat to save Killian. He only remembers up to me stabbing him, but," she took a sharp breath, "but now we're together again and I won't let him die."

Mary Margaret gapped at Emma. Then she grinned. "Well, I suppose we ought to let him know? Dinner at Granny's?"

"Yeah!" Henry yelled.

Emma bit her lip. "Well, Killian and I were going to Regina's to figure out what to do now, but I think I can postpone it for this," she finished smiling.

"Tell them to come too," Mary Margaret insisted. "Then we can try to figure out how to get back."

Emma looked away. "It's not that I don't like my life, but I don't want to go back," she said softly. "If we do, Killian dies, and however selfish this is, I really don't want to lose him."

"I didn't think about that," Mary Margaret said quietly.

"Well, we already got a basic outline, so we can share over some Granny sandwiches," Emma suggested.

"Deal."

.

"Snow's here now too," David informed Regina and Killian quietly.

Regina sighed. "Welcome back, Snow," she said sarcastically.

"Hey, Henry," Archie called as he walked into Granny's. "I've been meaning to ask if you thought about my question."

"What question?"

"Why do you think it's so important that your…your fairy tale theory is true?"

Henry glanced at his family. "I don't know."

"Give it a shot," Archie told him.

Henry thought for a moment. "Well, this can't be all there is. Right?"

"Right, I understand."

Henry sighed. "I thought if I found proof… But I haven't find anything."

Archie laughed. "Well, that's not true. You helped find David, right?"

Henry smiled. "I guess."

"Well, I'll leave you to your dinner," Archie said. "Good evening Madam Mayor, Emma, Mary Margaret, David, new guy. Killian was it?" He walked away.

"Wait!" Henry said loudly. "Listen."

The sound of crickets was heard from outside.

Archie tilted his head. "Crickets."

Henry grinned. "They're back. Things are changing."

.

 **A/N: Another chapter done! Yay! So what will the price of magic be for Emma? It will be something major for irony of course. Using magic to move rocks is something small, but the price I shall make her pay will be big. Maybe it won't even be her, though. Dun dun duuuuhh!**

 **So most often than not, everything will happen the same, but our time travelers will know about it.**

 **If you are wondering how Regina and Emma can use magic with ease now, here's my take on it. Regina was unable to do magic the first time through with the curse because of the curse. She was physically hit with the purple green smoke stuff in the Enchanted Forest. But after traveling back, essentially her soul and mind were preserved in her past self as a sort of vessel. So as her future self's soul has magic, she is able to channel her magic out through her body as it's a vessel. The curse had already been broken for her future self. Emma is different. She actually was able to use magic the whole time during the first curse in the original time line because she was never hit with it. Go take a look at when she arrived with Henry to take him home. The power box nearby shoots out sparks when she gets frustrated and slams the car door after Henry says "Forty-four not telling you street." So since she could use magic during the curse the first time, she can use magic during curse this time for the same reason she could before. She was never hit.**

 **So you also may be wondering if Henry, Robin, and Rumple will be coming back and when they will be coming back. Truth is, yes they will, but I have no clue when. When it's important I guess. Getting Robin over to Storybrooke will be difficult. Hook got there with ease because he had access to his ship and he could manage to find a bean to take him to the land without magic. All of them will for sure be back before Season One is done. That should be by Chapter Twenty Two: A Land Without Magic. Which is still going to be when the curse breaks. I'm sorry, but our time travelers could use some extra preparation time. Most of the Kathryn conflict scenes will be replaced with their chats anyway.**

 **David wasn't lying to Kathryn he just wasn't telling her the truth. He does actually have a brother who looks exactly like him, so he could pull off a switch and call himself David. If David's brother was actually alive. But they actually never were married, so that wasn't a lie, was it?**

 **Oh! So if Emma believes how is the curse not breaking? Huh, that's actually a good question that I don't think I could answer. Maybe because she wills the curse to stay in place or she hasn't accepted that she's really back? But remember, Emma broke the curse when she woke Henry up with true love's kiss. That could totally happen again. I mean, she believed before she woke him didn't she? So that's your answer there.**

 **Um, if you have any suggestions on how I get Robin to come back over tell me because getting him to Storybrooke is gunna be a pain. Unless they all collaborate to say "I believe" and all meet up in Neverland and somehow make an escape, but that would be extremely difficult to pull off.**

 **Wow this was long. Okay. Done.**


	6. The Shepard

**Chapter Six: The Shepard**

.

Emma dragged her father to Granny's. "Come on. Everyone's waiting."

David raised his eyebrows. "Who's 'everyone'?"

Emma rolled her eyes and continued to drag him. They walk up the walkway and enter the diner.

Dr. Whale greeted David. "Hey, David. Look, I know this is a lot, but it's good for you. The smallest thing can trigger your memories. Just try and have fun."

David nodded smirking on the inside. "Thank you, Dr. Whale. I'll do my best."

David and Emma joined Killian and Henry.

"Hey. Hook," David nodded to the person mentioned. "Henry." David turned to Emma and Killian. "So you guys and Snow and Regina are working on something? On how to get back?" He asked hopefully.

Emma's smile was fixed. "Well, not exactly," she muttered. "I really don't want to go back."

Killian looked down. "Sorry, love."

"It's not your fault," Emma sighed. "It's mine."

"No," Henry said firmly. "I don't think it's anyone's fault."

David raised his eyebrows. "Do you remember now?"

Henry shook his head. "No, but from what I've been told, it was Mr. Gold's fault. And the dark magic was originally going to go into Zelena, right? So really, it's neither of your faults."

"Okay, kid," David said. He turned to Emma. "Is Snow here?"

"Said she'd stop by in a while," Emma said shrugging. "Probably trying to understand what happened."

"Alright," David said nodding. "But I do have one question. How come the curse hasn't broken?"

Emma paused to think. "Huh. I actually don't know. It should have shouldn't it? I mean, I believe, right?" She froze. "True loves kiss," she whispered. "That's how I broke it last time. When Henry was under the sleeping curse."

"Guess I won't be kissing you any time soon," Killian joked.

Emma looked thoughtful. "We could break the curse early," she suggested. "Couldn't we?"

"No way, Swan," Regina interrupted hastily. "We can't just break the curse early. We need time to prepare and wait for..." Wait for Robin, was what she was going to say. "Everyone to get back," Regina finished.

"That makes sense I guess," Emma decided disappointedly. "What are you gunna do about Belle?" She asked changing topics.

Regina sighed. "Release her soon I guess. I don't know."

.

Emma sat at her desk in the station when Graham entered with a box of donuts.

Graham set them down on her desk. "Sometimes, clichés are true."

"You want me to work a night shift," Emma sighed. "Why?"

"I volunteer at an animal shelter, and the supervisor's sick, and someone needs to feed the dogs," Graham explained.

Emma eyed the doughnuts. "Very lucky you bought a bear claw," she said picking up said treat.

Mary Margaret and Henry ran in.

"Emma, can we talk to you for a minute?" Mary Margaret asked rushed.

Graham walked off. "I'll just go patrol the hallways."

Emma nodded at him. "Thanks."

"Something's wrong," Henry said immediately. "I'm back, but I'm not back."

"So sometimes you're fifteen year old Henry and sometimes you're ten year old Henry?" Emma asked incredulously.

"Yep."

Emma sighed. "Well, at least well have another mind who knows things part of the time."

Henry nodded enthusiastically.

"Well, better than you not remembering at all," she decided. "Come on. We'll make plans for finding Robin at Regina's."

.

"So Henry's back?" Regina asked hopefully.

"Sometimes," Henry shrugged. "I don't know how you'll get me back completely."

"A curse?" David suggested. "Would that work?"

Emma shook her head. "As far as the time line is concerned, I don't think when we come from exists anymore. We've made too many changes." She though for a moment. "A curse could bring Robin over, but it could also bring Cora."

"Aye," Killian said seriously. "Don't want that woman here. No offense, Regina."

"None taken, Captain Guyliner," Regina replied back sweetly.

"Jefferson's hat!" Emma exclaimed. "Two go in, two go out. We can kill two birds with one stone!"

"Huh?" Mary Margaret asked confused.

"Regina or one of us can go through Jefferson's hat and bring Graham," Emma explained. "He's suppose to die, but since Regina probably isn't going to kill him..."

"Are we sure you're not the Dark One still, Swan?" Regina tried to joke. She frowned. "I could still kill Graham you know."

"No," Emma shook her head. "I don't want Graham to be killed, but I don't really want him to be here, I guess. If he dies here, it's because of us. If he dies in the Enchanted Forest, it's because of his own fault. Sorta."

"Emma!" Mary Margaret gasped.

"We can give him back his memories!" Emma told her mother. "We won't leave him helpless."

"To do that we'd have to break the curse," Regina protested.

"Kidnap him then," Emma suggested. "Put him in the asylum in Belle's place."

"And she'll just automatically assume we're her friends?" Regina asked sarcastically. "I didn't take away her memories! She will know exactly who I am."

"So let us talk to her," Mary Margaret said softly. "Or at least Emma."

.

Emma waited patiently in the sheriff station for Graham to arrive so she could kidnap him.

"Sorry about last night," Graham apologize as he rushed into the office. "It won't happen again hopefully."

Emma sung at him with a large binder full of paper. Graham slumped to the ground out cold. "Oh my gosh," she groaned as she tried to lift him up. "Graham, you are so heavy."

In the end, she managed and Graham was limp in her arms. She teleported directly into Belle's room.

"What are you doing here?" Belle's voice was laced with fear.

Emma hauled Graham onto the stone bed. She turned to see Belle cowering in the corner. "Belle," Emma said softly. "My name is Emma."

"Why are you here?"

Emma smiled at the girl. "I'm going to take you away from here, but first I need you to promise me something."

"What?" Belle asked curiously.

"We are going to Regina's house," Emma started. "Don't freak out. She's a changed person now."

"Okay," Belle said shakily. "She won't hurt me?"

"No." Emma held out her hand. "Come on."

Belle took the hand tentatively and Emma teleported them to Regina's house.

.

"Belle," Killian nodded when he saw her.

Belle cocked her head. "You're the pirate Rumple talked about," she stated. "The one who stole his wife?"

Killian rolled his eyes. "Actually, Milah ran away to me by her own choice, but enough about that. Welcome back to the land of the living."

Belle smiled slightly, but froze when she saw Regina.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Regina said exasperatedly. "I'm not who you remember me as."

"Hi, Belle," Mary Margaret said softly. "I'm Mary Margaret Blanchard, or Snow White, and this is David Nolan, Prince Charming."

"Pleasure to meet you," Belle said quietly.

"And this is my son, Henry," Emma said pointing at him.

Belle blinked. "I'm sorry, but I'm a little confused about something..."

.

 **A/N: Muahhahaha! Sorry it's such a short chapter, but I didn't have much idea to go on. I'm really debating on whether or not to end the curse early. Oh, and once the new season comes out (of course I'm actually writing this before it has come out, not necessarily publishing it before then) I'll be using nightmares of what would have happened had they not come back in time.**

 **Emma isn't going dark right now with the whole Graham thing. That is me getting him out of the way. ;-) I just can't be bothered to write him in, okay?**

 **Since the next chapter is The Heart is a Lonely Hunter, I will do some scenes in Graham's cell. Then he's gone until they sacrifice him.**

 **Okay, so what is Belle confused about? Even I don't know. I just write what the fingers want me to write.**


	7. The Heart is a Lonely Hunter

**Chapter Seven: The Heart is a Lonely Hunter**

.

"What are you confused about?" Regina demanded. "We got you out of that prison I put you in, you're not going back."

"No, it's not that," Belle said distantly. "It's like I've forgotten something important, but everything is still in my memory. I remember the Enchanted Forest and living in the asylum, but something's missing."

"Do you have an idea of what is about and maybe we can try and trigger the memories that way?" Killian suggested.

Belle thought for a moment. "Um, let's see. Magic, dark magic definitely. White hair? Uh, lots of darkness for sure."

"Excuse me did you say white hair?" Emma asked paling.

"Yeah," Belle murmured. "White hair and blond hair. Kinda like yours."

"She's back too?" David whispered.

"Belle," Emma said cautiously. "Do you remember me as the Dark One?"

Belle blinked slowly. "Yeah, you were the Dark One and so was Killian, but Killian died and now no one's the Dark One."

"Not exactly," Regina muttered.

"What do you mean?" Belle asked anxiously.

"Gold decided it would be grand to have Emma kill me with Excalibur since he enchanted it to give him back the Dark One powers," Killian grumbled.

Belle slumped into her seat, face in hands. "Again?" She whispered. "He goes behind my back and deceives you all again?" She repeated.

Mary Margaret reached out for the girl. "I'm sorry, Belle," she whispered.

"So do I just ignore him now, or do I reach out to him?" Belle asked.

"Reaching out may be good," Emma said nodding. "Although it could cause more heartbreak once he remembers."

"I'm reaching out," Belle decided. "Maybe I can change him this time."

.

Belle approached Mr. Gold's Pawnbroker Shop with caution. The sign said open, so she gently eased the door open and started to look around.

"What can I do for you?" Gold said from behind her.

Belle spun around, heart pumping. She sighed in relief when she saw it was just him.

Rumplestiltskin on the other hand, had wide eyes. "What are you here for?" He stammered.

Belle smiled innocently. "I just looking for a gift. For a friend."

"For a friend," Gold repeated distantly. He snapped into dealmaker mode. "And this friend's name? Interests?"

"Oh," Belle laughed nervously. "Ah, David Nolan. You know, he just got out of that coma, so I wanted to get him a welcome back gift."

"I've never seen you around before, dearie," Gold said with narrow eyes. "What's your name?"

Belle's thoughts flew by as she struggled to find a name. "Um, Lacey. Lacey French," she blurted, mentally cursing herself. "Lacey Belle French," she amended. "That's my full name."

"Well, Miss French, I suppose I may have a nice gift for you to give Mr. Nolan. Search around and see if something catches your fancy," Rumple swept his hand to gesture at his store.

Belle nodded and glanced around to see if there actually was something for David. Now that the lie was told, she had to act on it to make it seem like truth.

.

The man was alone. Alone in a dark room. Someone slid food in through a flap in the door. The man ate it out of hunger. He didn't know how long he had been in here or who he was. He only knew he was not meant to be here. And it was her fault.

The pretty girl with the blonde hair. The deputy sheriff. She was to blame. How he knew this, he did not know, but he was certain it was her fault.

"Emma," he muttered. "Emma, I will find you. I will always find you. And I will make you pay."

And the man slipped off to sleep with that one thought.

.

Emma walked downstairs at Mary Margaret's apartment, and saw a bouquet of flowers on the table. Raising her eyebrows she carefully examined the flowers for who they might be for and from.

"Good morning, love."

Emma spun around, hear racing. She groaned when she saw Killian. "Really?" She asked annoyed.

"I didn't send those, love," Killian protested.

"Wasn't talking about that," Emma muttered. She glanced at the flowers. "So who did send these? David?"

"Dr. Whale actually," Mary Margaret said as she walked into the area. She grabbed the flowers and tossed them in the garbage.

"Last time he sent you flowers, I threw them out," Emma remarked. "Now you're throwing them out. Haven't you grown up?" She asked teasingly.

Mary Margaret rolled her eyes, but smiled. "Well, this was all before I remembered. All the Dr. Whale stuff. Now I remember and so does David."

A knock at the door startled them. Belle rushed in.

"I'm sorry," she cried the words tumbling out of her mouth. "I meant to tell you yesterday, but I completely forgot. Rumple thinks my name is Lacey Belle French. You have to call me Lacey." She looked at them apologetically. "It was the first thing that came to my mind."

"Well, you were Lacey for a time," Emma said sighing. "Only problem comes when Gold actually remembers and calls you out on that."

.

The man was dreaming. He was standing over a woman who looked fearfully at him, but at the same time brave. He held a knife high in the air and swung downwards. Instead of hitting her, he poked holes into a reed and ordered her to run.

Who she was was a mystery to him, but she seemed familiar. The hair was different. The woman had long locks of hair, while a familiar face sprung out at him with short hair.

The scene shifted and the man was standing in front of a new woman in a circular room. This woman reached toward his chest and to his shock, ripped his heart from his chest.

He awoke with a start. Gasping heavily. He had seen both those women with Emma.

"You are going to pay, Emma Swan," he hissed. "Very dearly."

.

"Should I just outright tell him?" Belle asked at Granny's.

"No," Regina instantly decided.

"He would trust her," Emma said torn.

Killian nodded. "Aye. The Crocodile would trust Belle-"

"Lacey," Belle corrected.

"-Lacey with anything," Killian continued. "Besides, we have the dagger."

Emma reached down to her left hip to feel for the dagger sheath and hilt.

Ruby walked by. "Can I get you guys anything else?" She asked.

"No, I don't think so," Mary Margaret said glancing at everyone. "I think we're good for now."

Ruby nodded. "Um, not to pry, but, Emma, why do you have a dagger now?"

Emma instinctively grabbed the hilt before releasing it. "As deputy I need to protect myself and I have resolved to not use guns."

Ruby shrugged. "Alright. Call me if you need anything." She walked off.

"Emma!" David groaned quietly. "News will spread across town now! We can't just hid the dagger now!"

"Oops," Emma said sheepishly.

.

The man strained his memory. Who was he? Why was he getting these dreams? Why was he here?

Suddenly as if he was in a trance before, the man's eyes shot wide open and he remembered.

Sheriff Graham, or the Huntsman, sat up in the stone bed. He had to get out. He had to warn Emma, or did he want to hurt her? Maybe Regina had cursed her. That's why she was acting odd. He had to save her.

.

 **A/N: Oh! So at this point in time, I think I may end the curse early, but only a slight chance of that happening. Graham is going to be part of the reason for the price Emma will pay. Actually, all things considering, I may even end the curse next chapter. The whole Desperate Souls thing and all. They are desperate to break the curse. And besides, I really don't know what to do for it anyway because it focuses on the election. Ugh! This is getting increasingly difficult. But I will not end it! I will not end my stories, even if I have to take a decade off, just to get some ideas!**

 **So yes, Graham remembers being the Huntsman. How will that play out?**

 **Did you like Belle coming back too? I just didn't want Rumple to take advantage of her not remembering, so he can play the same tricks again. I feel so bad for Belle that she's in love with this man who doesn't treat her well. I mean, he made her his servant, gave her the "real" dagger, lies, deceives, etcetera. Poor Belle.**

 **So curse broken or no for next chapter? I guess you'll just have to read and see what the fingers write.**


	8. Desperate Souls

**Chapter Eight: Desperate Souls**

.

"Be-Lacey!" Emma called, waving Belle over.

Belle smiled and hurried to the table. "Your little dagger cover up story is all over town," she said sternly.

Emma shrugged. "So I'll just stick with it. I may have to cover up his name incase I ever need to pull it out for show or something, but-"

"Can I get you two anything?" Ruby asked when she walked over.

Emma nodded. "Hot chocolate, cinnamon on top," she answered.

"I'll just have a coffee," Belle decided. "Just a small cup."

Ruby nodded and walked off to get those orders.

"It's been almost two weeks," Belle said quietly, "since Graham went missing and since we started planning. What are we going to do if this doesn't start working?"

"I don't know," Emma sighed. She sat bolt upright. "Two weeks since Graham went missing means Gold is going to call me to look at Graham's things as Sheriff. Or acting sheriff at any rate."

Belle gave a tight lip smile. "I'll come with you. That way he can't try anything without possible upsetting me." She smiled sadly. "As much as he cares about me, he never puts me above power. Only shielding me from what he doesn't want me to know."

Emma cast a sympathetic glance at the girl. "Well, we should get going," she said firmly. Turning towards Ruby she called, "Can you put that in some to go containers, please?"

The two picked up their drinks as they walked out. Emma's phone buzzing with a text from Gold.

.

"Gold! In here?" Emma called.

Mr. Gold turned to meet her. "Well, it is my shop," he said matter-of-factly. He looked rather shaken to see Belle standing with Emma.

Emma gave him a piercing look and rested her hand on the hilt of the dagger in warning. "Um, if there was a reason you called the Sheriff's Department… If you want to talk about that quickly-"

Mr. Gold cut her off. "Yes...I just wanted to, uh, express my condolences, really. The Sheriff was a good man."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Graham might not be dead."

Gold smiled slightly. "Of course not. But he's been missing for two weeks. You can move up to sheriff after that point. You're still wearing the Deputy's badge. You'll have to wear the real badge."

Emma sighed softly. "Yeah, I guess. I'm just not in a hurry. So, um, thank you for the kind words." She and Belle go to leave.

"I have his things."

Emma froze. "What?" She asked.

"The Sheriff. He rented an apartment that I own. Another reason for my call, really. I wanted to offer you a keepsake."

Emma groaned. "I don't need anything."

"Look, I feel that all of this stuff is headed for the trash bin – you really should take something. Look – his jacket." Gold held up said jacket.

"No," Emma said firmly.

Mr. Gold held up two walkie talkies. "Well, look. Your boy might like these, don't you think? You could play together." Before Emma could fake protest, Gold added, "No, please. They… They grow up so fast."

Emma took the gadgets. "Thanks."

"You enjoy these with your boy," Gold said softly. "Your time together is precious, you know? That's the thing about children – before you know it, you lose them." He looked like he is remembering his experience with Baelfire.

.

Emma met Henry at his playground castle, and had brought the two walkie talkies with her. She sat down next to him and handed him one. "Brought you something. Thought we could use them together for Operation Cobra."

Henry grinned. "Thanks!"

Emma smiled back. "So, how's being back sorta?"

Henry though a moment. "Well, he's, my future self that is, confused I think. So am I. It like sitting in the passenger seat of a car. When he's in control, I'm just along for the ride and when I'm in control, he's along for the ride. It's strange at times."

"Sorry," Emma sighed. "But we will figure this out. Maybe all it takes is a trigger, like with Belle."

"What's the trigger?" Henry questioned.

"Magic," Emma said quietly. "Henry, you have never experienced magic, so your soul and mind can't completely come back! If that makes sense."

"Nope," Henry said cheerfully. "But I trust your idea."

Emma groaned. "Breaking this curse early is starting to become more and more tempting."

.

Emma walked into the sheriff station and faced the discarded sheriffs badge. "Okay," she told herself. "Here we go." She grabbed the badge and placed it in place of her deputy badge.

"Thought I might find you here," Regina commented as she walked in the station. Glancing at the badge she smirked. "You know, that badge isn't for you still."

Emma raised an eyebrow. "Oh, yeah? And why is that?"

"Graham isn't actually dead or missing," Regina explained.

"Well, to everyone else he is," Emma protested. "I have to play the part until we sort out this mess."

"Not much longer, Swan," Regina said consolingly.

.

Belle walked into Mr. Gold Pawnbroker hesitantly. "Hello?" She called unsure.

"Lacey French," Gold said softly. "What can I do for you?"

Belle fidgeted. "I, um, haven't told you, I mean, I'm need to," she sighed. "Look, I, I know you're Rumplestiltskin," she rushed out. Belle flushed.

Gold froze. "Belle?" He asked gently. "You, remember?"

Belle bit her lip. "Yes," she whispered. "I'm sorry I lied about my name, but I just couldn't tell you, but I felt bad, and-"

Rumple cut her off. "Belle, it's fine, it's fine. But why do you hang around Regina if you remember?" He looked upset.

Belle tried to think a way out of this one. Finally, coming up with nothing, she answered lamely, "You wouldn't understand."

"Oh, I think I'm beginning to," Gold said angrily. "Regina set you up to this, didn't she?"

Belle shook her head. "No, she doesn't even know I'm doing this. She and Emma will probably murder me for telling you, but you'd find out eventually."

"Belle," Gold said softly, "Emma, she stolen my dagger. If your friends with them could you-"

"No," Belle said firmly.

"No?" Rumplestiltskin repeated, taken aback.

"No," Belle said again. "If you really love me, you'll let Emma keep that dagger and put me before your power. Emma would never abuse the power to control you. The only time I can think of her actually using it would to prevent you from harming someone." She swallowed before continuing. "Look, I'll be at Granny's for breakfast in three days time at seven fifteen. If you are able to put me above the dagger, you'll know where to find me, Rumple." She turned and walked toward the door. Before she left she added something. "Think on it really hard," she said. "I'll see you in three days maybe." With that she left heaving a huge sigh of relief.

.

Regina, Emma, the rest of the time travelers, and several news reporters gathered in Regina's office.

Regina spoke to the reporters. "Everyone deserves to feel safe in their own homes. It has been two weeks since Sheriff Graham's disappearance, so Deputy Sheriff Emma Swan will now be instated as Sheriff. Please welcome your new Sheriff!" Regina pinned the Sheriff's badge on Emma to make the change official.

.

Regina stormed into Granny's the next morning plopping down in front of Emma. She shoved a paper at Emma. "Did you see this?" She hissed to the Savior.

Emma glanced at the article title and groaned. "Really?" She asked quietly.

Regina huffed. "I cannot believe Sidney," she whispered. "He approached me last night and asked if I could appoint him to run as a candidate for Sheriff. When I told him no, he got angry and ran out. I never thought he would do this of his own free will."

"People are going to call for an election," Emma realized. "And he can put himself in it."

Just then, Henry entered. He smiled when he saw his two moms and sat down beside them. He saw the paper. It was obvious that it was his ten year old self when Emma saw his expression.

"'Ex-Jailbird – Emma Swan birthed babe behind bars'?" Henry asked crushed. "Is it a lie?"

Emma sighed. "No."

"I was born in jail?" Henry asked neutrally.

Emma sighed again. "Yes. These records were supposed to be sealed. Tell me you're not scarred for life."

Henry shook his head. "I'm not. Well, not by this. I've seen worse, or will see worse."

Emma smiled relieved. "Good. Then, let's throw this out and we will get our news from something more reliable. Like the internet."

Henry laughed. "Not sure that's anymore reliable."

.

Emma and Regina entered Sidney's office with the newspaper in hand.

Regina waved it in his face. "This was a juvie record. This was sealed by court order. I don't know how you got it, but that's abuse of power and illegal."

"I don't care what people know, but this hurts Henry," Emma exclaimed.

Regina nodded along. "He would've learned eventually, but Emma should have been able to tell him herself without this."

Emma and Regina exited the office in a huff and walk through the building.

"Going to set a fire and save my life?" Regina asked deviously.

Emma smirked. "Why don't you do the honors?"

Regina complied and blasted a fireball at the exit they were approaching.

"Hurry!" Regina gasped. "That took more energy than I thought. We can take the exit down on that side." She let small stray fireballs loose every few feet.

As they approached the exit, an explosion went off, and set the room on fire all around them. Regina's ankle was crushed by a piece of debris and was immobilized. Emma sprayed water to try and keep the fire under control.

"Bad idea!" She gasped. Emma grabbed Regina, and using water to clear a pathway, pulled Regina and herself out of the burning office.

A reporter took a picture of them leaving and sirens were heard in the background.

Regina quickly healed her ankle as they left the smoke.

"Emma!" Killian yelled. He ran up to her and almost kissed her until Emma reminded him not to.

"It might break the curse," she protested sadly.

Regina put a hand on Emma's shoulder. "Who can argue now that you aren't a good sheriff?" She asked. "Saving my life in a burning building and all."

Mary Margaret smiled. "No one can say you can't do the job, Emma."

Ruby agreed with her. "You're a hero."

.

Emma barged into Gold's shop. "You alone?" She asked calmly.

Gold nodded wearily.

"Good," Emma paused. "Belle told me about the little chat you two had yesterday. I want you to know what she said was true. I won't use the dagger unless it come to life and death."

"I know," Gold said quietly. "See, contrary to your belief, I do actually trust Belle, and that she was speaking the truth. Besides, you don't seem the type to abuse power."

"You don't even know me," Emma stated.

Mr. Gold smiled. "Oh, yes, Miss Swan, I do know you. Or more specifically, your type," he said. "I know how to recognize a desperate soul."

Emma was taken aback. "And how am I desperate?" She countered.

Gold's mouth twitched. "The look you have is the one I had all the years I spent searching for a way to find my son and before then to protect him."

Emma nodded absently. "Well, just treat Belle right. If you do make an attempt on the dagger, well, I can bet you all the money in the world, Belle with know ASAP and she will leave you like your something foul to her." Emma spun on heel and walked out.

.

 **A/N: So I didn't end the curse. Not yet anyway.**

 **August comes to town next chapter! Yay! We may save him yet.**

 **I really don't know when I want this curse to end, but I need Robin and Rumple back before then. Of course, we don't know when or how Henry will be able to be full back. Emma might be right with the magic part.**

 **The way I see it for that theory is that Emma, Regina, Killian, Snow, Charming, Belle, Robin, and Rumple have all been affected by magic before the curse and even by the curse. Henry was never affected other than the fact that his mom has magic. Thus, since he hasn't come in contact with magic, he cannot receive his older self's soul and mind properly without magic returning to Storybrooke.**

 **So the last part was kinda awkward. I really like Gold's "I know how to recognize a desperate soul" line, so I had to put it in.**

 **Belle's sorta date with Gold is three days from when she said it. So the first day was covered this chapter, second day is going to be covered next chapter, and the actually date of the date will be in chapter ten called 7:15 a.m. That's why the date is that time and that date.**

 **So Gold can't get his dagger back without loosing Belle. Will he actually listen this time? He will most likely try to get it back obviously, but Emma and Belle won't know of it.**

 **Hansel and Gretel next chapter. Well, Nicolas and Ava really.**


	9. True North

**Chapter Nine: True North**

.

Henry looked through the comic section of a convenience store. He flipped through one when a girl, roughly Henry's age, approached him.

"Whatcha reading?" She asked curiously.

Henry glanced at her. His eyes shone in recognition for a brief second. "The Hulk versus Wolverine." He turned to his bag and clutched it tightly. Nothing had been placed in it.

The girl bit her lip as she saw this. "I'm Ava," she said sticking out a hand. "I think I've seen you around school. You're in Miss Blanchard's class, right?"

Henry nodded as another boy close to their age walked up to Ava.

"Almost ready, Ava?" He asked.

Ava shook her head. "No, sorry. Henry, this is my brother, Nicholas."

Nicholas waved. "Hi. Come on, Ava – let's go. We can come back tomorrow."

Ava nodded reluctantly. "You want to come hang out, Henry?"

Henry smiled. "Sorry. Maybe some other time. I said I'd meet my moms later."

"Your moms?" Ava asked curiously.

"Regina's my adoptive mom," Henry explained. "I just found my real mom about a month ago."

Ava nodded. "Oh, I see. Well, see you around." She and her brother left.

.

"Mom!" Henry called as he raced into the apartment Emma had with her parents. "I met them today!"

"Ava and Nicolas?" David asked. Henry nodded. "Emma's not here right now though, Henry. She and Killian when out to find something."

"Oh," Henry said disappointedly. "Okay. I'll just wait until they get back?"

David nodded. He pulled out a package. "In the meantime, I don't think I taught my grandson much sword fighting yet have I?" He held out two plastic swords.

Henry grinned. "Awesome!" He exclaimed. He grabbed one of the swords and charged outside. "You'll have to catch me first though!"

"Hey!" David laughed as he chased after Henry.

.

"There it is," Emma said pointing to a house that was a blueish color with a purple roof and white fence. "Our house. Well, what should have been our house."

Killian sighed. "I'm sorry, Emma."

"No, it's not your fault," Emma said softly. "It's mine. If I hadn't made you the dark one-"

"I'd be dead, Emma," Killian cut in. "You saved me, even if I still ended up dead. You tried."

"This time," Emma said more to herself than Killian. "This time this is our house."

"And we'll get it cheap," Killian snickered. "Gold'll sell it for free if we ask."

Emma rolled her eyes. "We aren't doing that."

.

"Hiya!" Henry cried as he sliced through the air at David.

David thrust his sword forward to block and quickly maneuvered it to hit Henry's shoulder. "Haha!" He said triumphantly.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Emma exclaimed as she jumped out of her car.

David and Henry froze mid-swing.

Killian followed Emma. "I'm sure the lad was just having fun," he defended Henry.

"Sword fighting?" Emma demanded. "Sword fighting is having fun?"

"I would have helped if I knew," Killian muttered.

"What are you two doing?" Regina shrieked as she rushed over.

"Sword fighting," Emma said. "They were sword fighting."

"No, no, no!" Regina commanded. She grabbed the swords and poofed them away.

"And no one saw that," Emma said sarcastically.

"No one did," Regina smirked.

"Ava and Nicolas met me today," Henry interrupted.

"How are we going to get them to let me drive them to their dad's?" Emma questioned.

.

"I cannot believe I was dragged into this," Killian muttered as he waited for the Zimmer twins to enter the store. Once they did, he waited a minute before following them.

Standing at the corner of the isle over from the twins, Killian dropped a bad next to him and pointedly made sure his attention wasn't on the bag and he grabbed a few bags of chips.

"Is this your bag?" The girl, Ava, asked, holding up the bag.

Killian smiled at the girl and took the bag which was noticeably heavier than before. "Yes, thank you, lass."

Ava nodded and hurried off to her brother.

After paying for the chips, Killian walked off towards the alleyway where Emma was waiting near the end. If anyone asked, it was a short cut that lead to Mary Margaret 's house.

Just as Emma predicted, Nicolas and Ava tried to get the bag from Killian.

"Whoa!" Emma yelled as she entered the alley. "Hey, kids!"

Ava and Nicolas froze.

"What are you doing?" Emma exclaimed. She helped Killian up and opened the bag. "Stealing food? Why?"

"Our parents can't afford to buy food," Ava whispered.

"Just helping out huh?" At their nods, Emma continued. "Well, I'll let it slide this time. I'll take you home. Hop in." She gestured to the sheriff car.

.

Emma pulled up to Nicholas and Ava's house.

Emma pointed at the house. "This it?"

Ava nodded.

Emma took off her seatbelt and got out of the car.

Ava's eyes widened. "Please, no. If our parents see you, they'll be so embarrassed."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Just tell them I gave you a ride home so you wouldn't have to carry the groceries."

Ava pleaded with Emma. "Please, no. We really don't want you to come up."

"Sorry," Emma said. "I'm not leaving until I get you inside safely."

"Look," Nicolas said finally. "Our door's boarded up. We really didn't want to tell you, but..."

"Lead me," Emma said simply.

They lead her around back, where they jumped a fence and end up behind the house, which they enter through the basement. Inside, Ava unpacked the things they picked up from store and Nicholas sat on the bed.

Emma walked up the stairs to the trapdoor. Opening it, she looked around. "Why'd you guys lie to me? Where are your parents?" She asked the twins.

Ava looked down. "We don't have any," she whispered.

.

Emma took the two kids to her's and Mary Margaret's apartment.

"Okay," Emma said to them. "Why haven't you told anyone you were orphans?"

"Who were your parents?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Dory Zimmer," Nicolas answered. "We don't know who our father is."

"Look," Emma said. "I won't report you to social services. I was in it and trust me, it doesn't help anyone involved."

"Why?" Ava asked curiously.

"You get thrown into homes where you are a meal ticket – nothing more," Emma explained. "These families get paid for these kids and as soon as they're too much work, they get tossed out and it all starts over again."

"But they're not all like that," Mary Margaret said quickly.

Emma sighed. "All the ones I was in. So I know what it was like. Trust me, I won't let you go." She grabbed a baby blanket from a box on the ground. "See this?" She asked. "It's my baby blanket. It's something I've held onto my whole life. That's the only thing that I have from… From my parents. All of us – we held onto stuff. I want to find your father, but I need your help. Is there anything of his you've held onto?"

Ava nodded. "I might have something. But if I give it to you, you'll make sure we stay together, right?"

Emma smiled. "Right."

Ava pulled a compass on a chain out of her pocket and handed it to Emma.

Emma looked at it. "A compass."

"Our mom kept it," Ava explained. "She said it was our dad's."

Emma smiled. "Thank you."

Ava stopped her. "Did you find them? Your parents?"

Emma hesitated. "Yes," she said finally. "And now I'm going to find yours."

.

Emma entered Mr. Gold's pawn shop. Mr. Gold was at the counter polishing a lamp.

He barely looked up. "Emma. How lovely to see you. I'm flattered you'd take time off your busy schedule for me. What could I do for you, Sheriff?" He glanced at the ever present dagger.

Emma followed his gaze. "Don't even think about it. Anyway, I'm here because I'm looking for information on this old compass. Any idea where it could have come from?"

Gold took it in hand and examined it. "Well, well. Look at the detail. You know, this is crystal. This jeweled setting… In despite the rather unfortunate shape it's in, this is actually a very unusual piece. The person who owned this obviously had great taste."

"And where would someone like that buy it?"

Gold smirked and gestured to his shop. "Right here, of course."

Emma nodded slowly. "You know him?"

"Indeed. A piece like this is difficult to forget."

"Do you happen to remember who bought it?" Emma pressed.

"Well, I'm good with names, Miss Swan, but maybe not that good. However, as luck would have it, I do keep quite extensive records." He walked over to a small filing cabinet on the counter and looked through it.

Mr. Gold smiled. "And… Yes, here we are." He pulled out an index card. However, he didn't read it to Emma.

Emma rolled her eyes. "What's your price?"

"The dagger."

Emma stared at him.

"Joking," Rumplestiltskin said lightly. "Forgiveness."

"How about tolerance?" Emma bargained.

"Well, that's a start," Gold said shrugging. "The compass was purchased by a Mr. Michael Tillman."

"Anything else?"

Mr. Gold shook his head. "Just a name. But I generally find that's all that one needs." As Emma went to leave the shop, he added, "Good luck with your investigation."

.

"Hey, kids," Emma said when she walked into the apartment to see Henry, Ava, and Nicolas making cookies.

"Hi," Ava said looking up from the frosting.

Nicolas waved with a mouthful of frosting.

"Hi, mom!" Henry said joyfully. "Killian stopped by. He wanted to know if you had a moment to spare."

"I will once I introduce these two to their father," Emma said pointedly.

Ava and Nicolas stared at her.

"You found our father?" Nicolas asked.

Emma grinned and handed Ava her compass back. "I did indeed. Michael Tillman." She gestured to the door. "Well, come on. We don't have all day."

.

Emma took the twins to the garage Michael works at.

Michael took Emma aside. "Not possible."

Emma sighed. "Actually, it is."

"I don't have twins."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Yes, you do. You have twins that have been homeless ever since their mother passed away. You have twins who have been living in an abandoned house because they don't want to be separated from each other. You have twins who will be entered into the foster system, unless you step up and take responsibility for them, and trust me, the foster system sucks!"

Michael glanced at the garage. "Look – I can barely manage this garage. I can't manage two kids. And why are you so sure they're mine?"

Emma pulled out the compass. "Have you ever seen this?"

Michael stared at it incredulously. "I lost this."

Emma nodded. "Let me guess – twelve years and nine months ago? I know it's a lot – believe me, I know. A month ago, a kid showed up on my doorstep – I gave up for adoption – asking for help with…something. And I ended up moving here for him."

"I heard about that – it's the Mayor's son. But staying in town is… It's a lot different than taking him in," Michael protested.

Emma sighed. "Those kids did not ask to be brought into this world. You brought them into this world – you and their mother. And they need you. And if you choose not to take them, you are going to have to answer for that every day of your life. And sooner or later, when they find you again – because believe me, they will – you're going to have to answer to them."

Michael looked at the kids. "Those are them?"

Emma nodded. "Those are them. Look, I didn't think I could do it, either. I gave up Henry because I wanted to give him his best shot. But once I saw him, got to know him, I couldn't go back."

Michael looked at them again. Finally, he went over and knelt in front of them.

Emma smiled happily. "See you kids around town then," she called as she walked away.

.

"So," Emma said walking into Granny's. "What takes a moment of my time I must spare?"

Killian grinned and passed her a drink. "We got the house," he said. "Cheers."

Emma smiled, knocking her drink with Killian's. "Today was a great day."

"Tomorrow will be better," Killian decided. "Moving day."

"Enlisting help for the heavy lifting starts now," Emma laughed. They heard the sound of an engine in the distance. "August," Emma whispered. She and Killian got up to meet him.

When they got outside, a man on a motorcycle turned the corner and parked across from Emma and Killian. August. A large wooden box sat on the back of his motorcycle. He took off his helmet and approached Emma and Killian.

"Hi," he said. August looked surprised to see Killian, but masked it quickly.

Emma nodded in acknowledgement.

"Hey," Killian responded.

"Is this Storybrooke?"

"Yeah." Emma answered.

August smiled knowingly. "Any place to get a room around here?"

"Granny's Bed and Breakfast is just up the road – another two blocks," Emma replied. "What's your name?"

August smirked. "Thank you. And that's for me to know and you to find out later, Emma." He turned around and walked back to his motorcycle.

"Hope I find out before August comes around," Emma called.

August froze before turning around. "Guarantee you will," he said shakily. He boarded his motorcycle and drove off.

.

 **A/N: Yay! So Ava and Nicolas found their father and now August is here.**

 **Next chapter: Belle's date with Rumple, someone else returns, and August is more involved than they thought.**

 **So Rumbelle chapter coming up I suppose. What will Storybrooke think about Mr. Gold, the town Scrooge, going on a date? My goodness, rumors will fly!**

 **Who is returning? Will it be Rumple with true love's kiss? Or will Robin come from a hole in the ground? No really, he'd be using a magic bean.**

 **August is more than meets the eye this next chapter. No, he hasn't returned as well, but that's an amazing plot twist.**

 **I've spent like two months making these past few chapters and editing them. It has taken forever!**


	10. 7:15 am

**Chapter Ten: 7:15 a.m**

.

August tinkered with his motorcycle outside of the Regina's house. Henry walked up to him.

Henry stood by the bike. "What are you doing here?"

August glanced up. "Fixing my bike."

Henry shook his head. "No, I mean in Storybrooke."

August shrugged. "Just visiting."

"What's that?" Henry asked pointing to the wooden case.

"A box," August answered.

Henry studied the box. "What's inside it?"

"Henry!" Regina yelled as she walked briskly down the path from her house. She paused in front of August. "Who are you?" She asked sweetly.

"A writer," August stated simply. He started the motorcycle. "Better get to school, Henry. Looks like a storm's coming." He drove off before either Henry or Regina could say a word.

"How does he know your name?" Regina wondered.

Henry shrugged.

.

Emma and Killian were walking to Granny's when Mr. Gold stopped them.

"I'm not going to take the dagger," he said quickly.

Emma nodded slowly. "Better not. It's seven ten. You meeting Belle or not?"

"I wanted to take to your...friend," Gold said. "I won't kill him, Sheriff Swan."

Emma paused. "Fine." She turned to Killian. "See you at Granny's?"

The pirate nodded. Once Emma had left, Killian faced Gold. "What did you need?"

"You and Miss Swan," Gold began hesitantly, "how does that work?"

Killian raised an eyebrow. "You're asking dating advice from me, your enemy who's a pirate?" At Gold's glare, Killian sighed. "Honesty, compassion, friendship. Emma's got these, these walls I had to get through first, but after that...it was like a jigsaw puzzle, you have to pick the right pieces for it all to fall into place."

Gold nodded distantly. "Thank you for that, now if you'll excuse me, I have a date to get to." He walked off in the direction of Granny's.

.

Mary Margaret rushed into Granny's. "I can't believe I overslept," she muttered.

Emma glanced at her from a table over. "It's only seven thirteen. You've got plenty of time to get coffee before school."

"No, no, no. Me and David meet for breakfast in the morning," her mother explained. "Seven fifteen because, well, you know." She glanced meaningfully at Emma.

"Okay," Emma said as she stared out the window.

Killian ran in. "Sorry, the crocodile decided to as me a very interesting question."

"Rumple?" Belle whispered. She looked at Killian and Emma. "What did he have to ask you?"

Killian was about to answer before the door opened to reveal Mr. Gold. The diner got quiet as he walked to a table.

Belle smiled at him as he sat down. "You did decide to come," she said happily.

Gold nodded. "Yeah," he said softly. "I did."

"Hey! New girl!" Someone yelled.

Belle turned swiftly towards the voice. "Me?"

"Yeah, you," the man who yelled for her said. "That's Mr. Gold. You don't want to be seen with him!"

Belle stood angrily. "Who are you to make decisions for me?" She demanded. "I'll be seen with who I want, thank you very much."

"What's your name, new girl?" The man asked.

"Lacey," Belle answered promptly.

"Well, Lacey," the man said. "If you don't want your first impression ruined, I suggest you-"

"Stop!" Emma screamed. She walked over to the man. "I'm the sheriff and I can lock you up faster than you can finish that threat!" She told him. "Leave Lacey alone."

"But not Gold?" The man leered.

Emma smirked. "I may turn a blind eye to anything Gold does to you if you don't leave him alone. I not really that concerned about him. He can definitely take care of himself. You know, with that cane and all..." She left the sentence hanging.

"I'm sorry," Gold whispered to Belle. "I can go if you want." He got up to leave.

"No," Belle said. She grabbed his hand and pulled him back. "Stay." Her eyes widened in alarm. "Look out!" She cried.

The man's fist smashed against Gold's jaw.

Emma took the dagger out, and with surprising speed, sliced through the air and cut the man's arm, then stowed it away in its sheath. All done before anyone could even glance at the dagger's design, preventing them from seeing the name.

The man howled in pain. The whole diner was silent until the door jingled open.

David froze at the sight before him. "Did I miss something?" He asked as he walked slowly to Mary Margaret's booth.

Emma smiled cheerfully. "Nope," she said popping the 'p'. She took out some handcuffs. Turning to the man clutching his arm in pain she said sickly sweet. "You are under arrest." She clipped the handcuffs onto his wrists, but tied him to an empty chair. "I want to finish breakfast with Killian first though, so I hope you aren't in too much pain." She plopped back down.

Belle had bitten her lip to keep from laughing. "I'm sorry about all the violence," she said to Gold. "I really didn't expect this reaction from anyone, but we should get you to the hospital," she said nodding to Gold's jaw. Belle grabbed the two coffee's and handed a small handful of crumpled bill's to Ruby. "Keep the change."

On the way to the hospital, Gold sighed. "I'm sorry, Belle. I shouldn't have come. I've messed up your reputation now and-"

Belle shushed him. "No," she said firmly. "I'm glad you came. I just wish that man hadn't done anything to you." She squeezed his hand. "Rumple, I guess if we're playing the blame game, it's my fault. I asked you to come to Granny's, and you did. I should have thought it through a bit more."

When they reached the hospital, Dr. Whale greeted them. "What can I do for you today?"

"My jaw," Gold gritted.

Belle quickly took over. "Breakfast at Granny's didn't go over so well with someone, so he punched Mr. Gold in the jaw."

"Gold didn't do anything?" Whale questioned as he took them to a room.

"If I wanted therapy, I would have gone to Dr. Hopper's," Gold said annoyed.

Belle laughed forcefully and took over again. "If you count just showing up for breakfast as doing something, than yes, but otherwise, no."

"Well, it seems like it's just a dislocated jaw," Whale said. "Let me go get someone to fix that right up." He left the room in a hurry.

"Isn't he the doctor?" Belle asked confused.

"Probably doesn't want me to get...upset with him if he doesn't do it right."

"Probably?"

"Definitely."

.

Emma loaded storm supplies into the trunk of her squad car. Regina walked up to her.

Emma grinned up at her. "If you're looking to blame me for the storm, I think you're taking things a bit far now," she joked.

Regina rolled her eyes. "I need you to look into something, Sheriff. Someone's in town – someone new."

Emma raise her eyebrows. "Yeah, I know. August. I gave him directions to Granny's the other night."

Regina shook her head. "He knew Henry's name. Did you give it to him last night?"

"No," Emma said slowly. "He knew mine too, you know. He might have known it because he was suppose to watch out for me, but he didn't say it last time." She shrugged. "Did he come back too then?"

"It's possible," Regina admitted. "But didn't Greg and Tamara kill him?"

"Killian died and he's back," Emma countered. "But how could August come back? The only people that have come back are the one's there that night."

"Plus Belle," Regina noted.

"True love?" Emma suggested. "Gold's coming back is bringing her back because they do love each other?"

Regina contemplated that. "Maybe. So," she said changing the subject, "how did the date go?"

Emma sighed. "You don't want to know."

"That bad? No show?"

"I wish," Emma muttered. "This guy yelled at Belle to stay away from Gold. She got mad, so the guy got mad and punched Gold's jaw. I arrested him and threatened to turn a blind eye to whatever Gold does to him."

Regina whistled. "Impressive first date for Gold then."

"Disastrous, you mean?" Emma corrected.

"Same thing."

"Anyway's I'm going to look into August," Emma continued. "See you later."

.

"Better?" Belle asked as the doctor left.

Gold touched his jaw. "Loads."

Belle took his hand and leaned into him. "You know, this wasn't the morning I had expected, but it was better. Aside from someone dislocating your jaw," she laughed.

Gold nodded. It had truly been an eventful morning.

Belle pulled back and looked into Gold's eyes. Hesitantly, she leaned in and pressed a soft kiss against his cheek. A wave of magic surged through the room and out across Storybrooke.

.

On her way to the car door, Emma nearly topped into Regina. "What the hell was that?" Emma asked looking around.

Regina bit her lip. "True love's kiss," she whispered.

All the color drained from Emma's face. "The curse," she whispered. "Is it broken?"

.

Belle pulled away. "No going to throw me out again are you?" She teased.

Gold stared into her eyes. "No," he answered distantly. "Never again." He stood suddenly. "Belle, I need to see Miss Swan."

Belle bit back a grin. "Why?"

.

"Emma!" Belle yelled as she and Gold raced through the windy streets. Heavy rain stated to fall. "Emma!"

Emma pulled her car over. She got out and waved them over to a small alcove. "Yeah?" She asked.

Belle shivered. "R-r-r-rump-p-ple n-needs t-t-to talk t-to you," she said through chattering teeth. "I th-think he's b-back."

Emma waved her hand discreetly and warmed them all up.

"Miss Swan," Gold began, "you know about the dagger and my name how? Surely Henry's book couldn't have convinced you."

"I've already live this once," Emma answered cautiously.

Gold sighed in relief. "Oh, good," he said. "Because I'm back." Seeing Emma's 'prove it' look, he continued, "You have just stabbed the pirate with Excalibur, and I..." He trailed off looking at Belle.

She sighed. "I already know," Belle said disappointedly. "Carry on."

"I'm the Dark One again," he stated. "And you wanted help to go to the underworld to save your own Prince Charming. Not your father," he explained, "the pirate."

Emma sighed. "So I'm assuming the burst of magic was true love's kiss bringing you back?"

Belle flushed. "I suppose it did bring him back."

"Regina is going to die when she finds out Robin's the only one not back," Emma muttered.

"Huh?" Gold asked.

"Regina, Mary Margaret, David, Killian, Belle, and I are all back from the future," Emma explained. "Henry's off and on, and now you're back. Robin's the only one who hasn't returned." She started to head back to her car. "I'll see you two around then? We're meeting at Regina's now to work out how to get Robin over here." She drove off.

.

Emma walked into Granny's Diner to get out of the storm. She saw the August sitting at one of the booths by himself, with the box from the back of his motorcycle sitting under the table.

Emma sat down with him. "We need to talk," she whispered.

"Why?" August asked smugly.

Emma tilted her head at his tone. "Because you're suspicious."

August raised an eyebrow. "Sitting here, out in the open, drinking coffee," he gestured around. "I wonder what kind of hell I would've raised had I ordered a donut."

"How do you know Henry's name?" Emma questioned. "And mine?"

"I think you know the answer," August said pointedly looking at his box.

Emma smiled sarcastically. "Yeah, no, I really don't know."

August leaned across the table. "I read them." He leaned back.

"You read them?" Emma asked curiously. "Where?"

"A book." August smirked at Emma. "Where else?"

Emma sighed in frustration. "Your mysterious box – what's in it?" She tried.

August just smiled. "It's awfully frustrating not knowing, isn't it?" He stared at her. "You really want to know what's inside it, don't you? I'm going to make you wait," he told her. "You're going to have to wait a long time and watch me carry it around. Hauling it to strange and mysterious places. And with each passing moment, the mystery will become more tantalizing. Your imagination will inflame, but so will your frustration. Never knowing – only guessing – what could possibly be inside that box? Or, you could let me buy you a drink sometime and I'll tell you right now."

"Okay. A drink it is," Emma said.

August took the box from underneath the booth and put it on the table. He unlocked it and opened it up to reveal a typewriter.

"Really?" Emma questioned him. "I'm not stupid. Open it the other way."

"Smart girl," August complemented. He closed the box and flipped it over. This time when he opened it, a book similar to Henry's appeared.

"That's Henry's book," Emma said slowly.

"No," August corrected. "It's different. Open it. It's about Rumplestiltskin, Belle, Regina, You, Killian, Snow White, Prince Charming, Henry, and Robin Hood. More specifically, your lives before certain events pulled you all back." He handed her the book. "And that's how I know."

Emma took the book. "Thanks," she said shakily. She stood and left.

.

Emma dropped the book onto Regina's dinning room table. "Another book," she said.

"Like my book?" Henry asked.

"Similar," Emma said as she flipped the book open. "Look, it starts with the day Henry came to find me," she flipped through more pages, "to when I broke the curse. From there it goes from then to Neverland, and Zelena, and Elsa and Ingrid, and the author, and then finally," Emma flipped to the last page, "Killian's death and us walking to the ferry to the underworld."

Regina looked at the last page. "With no clue as to how we got here? It just says..."

"'Hook, I will find you'," Emma recited. "'I will always find you.' The last words I said before we ended up here."

"Isn't that-" Henry began.

"What my parents say?" Emma finished. She smiled tearfully. "Yeah."

Killian squeezed her hand. "Didn't know you cared that much."

Emma blinked rapidly. "Yeah, well, now you do." She sat down in a chair.

"Does it say how to get Robin back?" Regina demanded.

Emma shook her head. "Our best bet is using Jefferson's hat."

"I'm sorry, what?" Gold asked confused.

"We are going to take Graham through the hat and get Robin," Mary Margaret explained. "And leave Graham in the forest to fend for himself." She glared at Regina and Emma. "I still don't like this plan."

 **A/N: Oh my! What a horrible date! Awww, but true love's kiss brought Rumple back. How sweet.**

 **Did the line Emma says at the end of 'Swan Song' make anyone else tear up? "Hook, I will find you. I will always find you." Just like Snow and Charming! *wails like a baby* It's almost as sad as "'Always,' said Snape" from Harry Potter.**

 **So are they going through with this plot to get Robin which will involve Graham getting stuck in the forest? Find out in Chapter Seventeen: Hat Trick.**

 **The curse is not broken. I told you it won't happen until Chapter Twenty-two: A Land Without Magic. The true love's kiss was simply bringing Rumple back. I admit, I considered it. Ending the curse, but then I decided not to.**

 **August did not come back as I said. He merely had resources and used them. If you look at the actual episode, you will notice August opened the box upside down. So why is that? Is it possible because he had a secret compartment in the top? That is why I made it so the book appeared in the secret compartment.**

 **The book, if I've not made it clear is like Henry's book about the fairytales, but this book has the recording of basically from Season 1 to the point where they go to the underworld, or where they disappeared to come to the beginning of Season 1.**

 **Oh man, I'm writing this just after I looked at the script for 01x11 and it ain't pretty. The episode focuses on Emma and Sidney trying to rat out Regina, which, of course, isn't happening this time! It's times like these when you wish you weren't writing this. I'm not going to quit.**


	11. Fruit of the Poisonous Tree

**Chapter Eleven: Fruit of the Poisonous Tree**

.

Henry is on his bike, heading towards the castle playground. Emma is already waiting there in her squad car. When she sees Henry get closer, she gets out to greet him.

"Hey, kid," Emma greets Henry. But Henry rides past her. "Nice to see you, too," she says as she catches up with him. The playground is noticeably damaged.

"The storm!" Henry cries.

Emma stands behind him. "It's okay – we can fix it. I'll talk to Marco."

"Do you think it's still here?" Henry asks as he starts to dig in the sand near the base of the playground.

Emma raises an eyebrow. "What are you looking for?" She asks.

"My book."

"Why'd you bury it here?"

"So my mom doesn't find it," Henry answers.

"Hiding it under your mattress wasn't good enough?" She asks as he uncovers red metal box under the sand and starts to unlock it.

"That's the first place the Evil Queen would look."

Emma stares at her son. "How about leaving it with me?"

"That's the second place," Henry says, opening the box, revealing the book inside. "It's still here. Good."

"So, your mom doesn't know about the castle?"

Henry grins. "No. This is our secret." He closes and relocks the box, then starts to rebury it. Behind them, Regina arrives and calls out to Henry.

"Henry!" She calls. "Henry! I've been looking everywhere for you. You know you have a session with Archie this morning. I should've known he was with you. Henry – car. Now."

Henry runs off, leaving Regina and Emma alone.

"You let him play here?" Regina asks incredulously.

Emma shrugs. "The storm hit it hard, but we can fix it."

"Well, can you fix a cracked cranium?" Regina demands. "Because that's what you'll have on your hands if one of these boards collapses under his weight. You're not thinking about Henry or his safety. Just ways around me. Miss Swan, don't let your feelings cloud your judgment. People can get hurt."

Emma stands her ground. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're the Sheriff now," Regina answers, "it's time to be responsible.

.

Regina flipped through the new book as she sat waiting for coffee.

"I remember that," Emma said, sitting across from her. "As I recall, you took the Castle down afterwards and rebuilt a new playground with stolen city funds." Emma looked at her. "Planning on doing the same?"

Regina shook her head. "No. I'll just have Marco get some new wood pieces made and get someone to reconstruct it." Emma nodded and stood up to leave before Regina stopped her. "Hey, Emma?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you going to do about...Neal?"

Emma froze. She hadn't thought about Neal. "I don't really know," she said finally. "I guess I had hoped to leave him alone, but I can't exactly leave him to deal with Tamara, can I?"

"I suppose not," Regina sighed. "Gold'll want him to come back." She left deep in thought.

Emma toyed with her napkin as she thought about what Regina had asked her.

Sidney slid into her booth. "I can grant your wish."

Emma raised her eyebrows. "Wow. Sidney. You want a side of bacon with that whiskey?" She nodded to the empty wine glass in his hand.

Sidney ignored it. "You want to show this town who the Mayor really is? I can help."

"That's kind of you to offer, but no thanks," Emma said.

Sidney pressed on. "She got me fired from the paper. So I started working on an exposé on the Mayor's office, and I found something she didn't want found."

Emma sighed. "Look, Sidney. I've been around Regina long enough to notice if she's got any ulterior motives. She doesn't. Now. Go to your house. You're drunk. I really don't want to jail you for it."

"Fifty thousand dollars," Sidney said suddenly.

Emma tilted her head. "I'm sorry?"

"Fifty grand out of the budget is missing and Regina is responsible. The money is just the tip of the iceberg. We figure out what she's doing and it all falls apart – it all crumbles. And we'll finally learn her secrets. You see what she is. I see it. All we need is a crack in the mirror to show everyone. I'm telling you – this is it."

"Sidney," Emma said, "go home. You are drunk."

Sidney pulled a business card out of his pocket. "Call me. Storybrooke deserves to know the truth about her."

Emma took his business card and threw it away as soon as he left. Her phone rang. "Hello?"

"Emma," Killian said in a rush. "We're meeting at our house. Very urgent."

Emma jumped up, tipped Ruby, and dashed to her car. "What is is?"

"No clue."

.

"Fifty thousand?" Emma asked once they gathered in her and Killian's new home. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I am!" Regina snapped. "Unfortunately, I have no record of these transfers or transfer."

"Three weeks ago sound right?" Henry asked staring at the new book.

"Why?" Killian questioned.

Henry pointed to the page he was on. "Because originally mom checked out those files and they burned in the fire. But this time, if Sidney checked them out since he was able to as part of the newspaper, they burned in the fire you two set at his office."

"Sidney had to have stolen those papers," Emma muttered. "Just now he told me fifty grand was missing. How else would he know except if he had stolen them?"

"What does he want with the money?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Who knows," David said.

"I'll go bug his office," Emma decided. "Phone, computer, the whole works."

"How?" Regina demanded.

"You guys keep him busy," Emma instructed. "I'll break into his office."

"You think you can crack his code?" Gold asked. "Because if you can't-"

"Who does the alarm system alert?" Emma asked. "The police. I'm the police. Two to three minutes for him to get a call from the alarm company, one minute to get his coat and keys, three minutes to drive there. I got maybe six minutes. Besides, it gives me a reason to be there."

Belle grinned. "You can say some kids broke in. Perfect!"

.

Emma smashed the window of Sidney's front door with a rock, which sets the alarm off. She reached her hand in and unlocked the door. "Okay," Emma muttered. "I have six minutes." She enter the office and goes to the computer to hack into it. "I just uncovered every file that references the stolen money," she said into the walkie talkie.

"Nice," Henry whispers back from the other end.

She printed off the records, and then started to go through the drawers of Sidney's desk.

"Starting on the phone," Emma reported. She hooked up a bug for the phone and placed a bug under multiple surfaces. "I'm done," she whispered.

"Good," Henry told her. "Sidney will be there in two minutes minimum."

Emma rushed out to wait in the front. When Sidney arrived, she greeted him. "Some kids broke in. I heard the alarm, so I checked it out. Doesn't look like anything was stolen, but you're welcome to have your look."

"Thanks, Emma."

Emma nodded curtly. "Well, you know where to find me if you find someone did steal something."

.

"Nothing," Emma said in frustration. "Nothing from the bugs after two days!"

"Are you sure the bugs work properly?" Killian asked gently.

Emma played a recording. "Him humming to himself while working on his article for the day, silence, silence, silence. Oh! A few television programs he watched. That's it."

"Well," Regina said. "I'll prepare a slide with what I'm 'doing' with the funds incase he calls me out."

"And you'll get the money to pay for that from where?" David asked.

Gold spoke up. "I can spin some gold now that I have slightly functioning magic. The gold can be melted into coins and we can turn some paper into bills certainly."

"Perfect," Belle exclaimed.

.

Regina sat in front of the council. The regular citizens of Storybrooke sat in the audience behind them. Regina banged a gavel to start the meeting. "This session of the Storybrooke city council will come to order. We will begin by reading the minutes from our last meeting."

Sidney stood up, as expected, from the audience. "Uh, excuse me, um, Madam Mayor. I have something I'd like to bring to the council's attention."

Regina glanced at him. "What is it?"

"Why have you stolen thousands of dollars from the city to build yourself a second home?"

Gasps came from the audience. Regina banged the gavel to silence them.

Regina sighed. "You are right, Sidney. I am building a house – a playhouse." She pulled up the image of a playground on the screen behind her.

Regina faced the council. "The accusations are true – I did take city funds. I wanted to rebuild the castle playground so my son, Henry, and all the children of Storybrooke, could have a special place to play. Safely. Rebuilding should be inexpensive. Most of the wood we have saved, but I would like to create new add ons. Slides and swings. See saws and a jungle gym."

The citizens talked loudly of how wonderful that would be.

.

After the council meeting was over, Sidney approached Emma.

"See how she lied like that on the spot?" He asked her.

Emma sighed. "Sidney, I really don't have any interest in belittling Regina." She walked away.

.

 **A/N: Yeah, that one was difficult. Next one is too. And probably all the rest.**

 **Coming up-**

 **Chapter Twelve: Skin Deep; Rumple and Belle go on another date and hope it isn't as disastrous as the first, something unexpected happens with Belle, and certain memories are brought to light.**

 **I think I'll start doing this for every chapter from now on. Now I have a sort of outline to follow.**

 **Squee! The third episode of season 5b reveals something major! So excited for the movie reaction.**

 **Okay, so I think right now is when they stop worrying about keeping things the same and start going with the flow and changing things.**


	12. Skin Deep

**Chapter Twelve: Skin Deep**

.

"So, I really am sorry about yesterday," Belle said as she walked down the streets with Gold.

"It's alright dearie. My reputation precedes me," Gold told her.

"Oomph!" Belle had walked into another man.

"Sorry!" Belle cried. "I wasn't looking where I was going and..."

"It's alright," the man said. He glanced up and paled. "Gold." He turned and began to walk away hurriedly.

"No wait!" Belle quoted herself. She smiled at the man. "Who are you? I'm Lacey. Lacey Belle French."

"Moe French."

Belle gasped. "Moe French?"

Mr. French nodded. He had unseen tears. "I had a daughter Lacey once. I was told you were dead."

Belle sighed. "Asylum. Locked up for my own good and all that." She gestured to Gold. "Mr. Gold's showing me around, introducing me. Everyone seems very lovely."

"He's showing you around?" Mr. French's voice went an octave higher.

"Lacey," Gold muttered, "Miss Swan will-"

"I know," Belle sighed. She turned to Mr. French. "I'll see you around town? I'd love to get to know you."

Mr. French nodded. "And you have a place to stay?"

Belle smiled. "Yes. Thank you for asking. Now, if you'll excuse us, me and Mr. Gold-"

"Mary Margaret would have your head," Gold said under his breath.

"-have to meet with some people." Belle threw a dirty look at Gold. Turning back to her father, she added, "Have a nice day."

Moe French returned her sentiments and then turned to face Gold. "I'll have your money next week."

Gold sighed. "The terms of the loan were fairly specific."

Belle steeped between them. "I'm sure Mr. Gold can extend your time to give him the money." She looked back at Gold with an 'agree or else' look.

"Of course," Gold said softly. "Now run along before I change my mind."

Mr. Drenched thanked Belle and rushed off.

"I'll hold you to this, Rumple," Belle said. She reached for Gold's hand and held it. "Thank you, though. He is my father, and even if he doesn't exactly remember me, I still love him. That meant a lot."

"Well, I have to make up for past mistakes," Gold told her.

They walked hand in hand to Granny's to pick up some food for the rest of the group.

Belle swallowed as she paused outside the door. "It's going to be fine," she mumbled, but she wasn't certain whether she was trying to reassure Gold or herself. She opened the door and walked up to the counter.

"I already gave you the rent," Granny hissed to Gold as he followed Belle.

"Why does everyone think I'm only here for rent?" Gold asked rhetorically.

"Because you are the mean old taxman?" Belle suggested teasingly. "I mean, you don't exactly show much mercy with time constraints and all."

"What'll it be?" Granny interrupted.

"Um, two grilled cheeses, one ham sub," Belle began. "That Henry, Emma, and Regina down, um, oh I can't remember this." She ran back in her memory to find what she was suppose to get.

"The two grilled cheeses, one ham, one tuna, two turkey, and what ever she wants," Gold finished for Belle.

"Oh, I'll have a small burger," Belle said enthusiastically. "I just love these burgers. They're so great. Oh! And we need three large fries! With ketchup packets!"

Gold pulled out some money. He placed it on the counter and looked Granny in the eye. "Here. Keep the change. Think of it as a...tip."

"You two are hungry," Ruby commented when she delivered the food.

"Oh, no, it not all for us," Belle laughed. "Picking up for Emma, Killian, Henry, Regina, Mary Margaret, and David."

"Well, have fun," Ruby said.

.

"Get your own food next time," Belle grumbled when they arrived at Emma and Killian's. "I almost had a heart attack when I couldn't remember anyone's orders. Luckily, Rumple remembered."

Emma looked confused. "What? I never told him our orders. How did you know, Gold?"

"The dagger," was his reply.

Regina glanced at the dagger hanging innocently from Emma's side. "She hasn't used it. Have you?"

Emma shook her head. "No, the only thing I can think of is that my hand touched the dagger when I gave Belle the order."

"Can we get to the point?" Killian called.

David nodded. "Yes, Hook's right. We have an issue. Since you've been the Dark One and you've had the darkness removed, this is best suited for you."

"Miss Swan as I recall, has all these traits herself."

"But she had magic before she became the Dark One," Mary Margaret said.

Gold narrowed his eyes. "What happened?"

Killian pointed his hand at a candle. It lit.

"How is that possible?" Belle asked.

"No idea," Emma answered. "Gold, did you ever have anything happen to you when emotions flared up. Magically related?"

"There was once," Gold said slowly. "When I escaped from Merida, I had to, to, to break the cup. The chipped cup." He had tear glistening in his eyes. "When I started to cut the rope, the shard cut abnormally fast and the ankle bonds were just loose enough even when I know she had put them tight that morning."

Belle bit her lip. "You broke our cup? I completely understand, but did you go back and fix it?"

"Yes."

"So Captain Dark One has magic?" Regina asked.

"I'm not the Dark One," Killian pointed out. "So you can call me Hook or Killian."

"Or Captain Guyliner," Regina cut in sweetly. "Now may we resume trying to get Robin?"

Emma nodded in agreement. "Yes, we should figure out the details. So we need Jefferson's hat. Problem is..."

"He had too many hats for us to know the right one," Mary Margaret finished.

"Excuse me, but why does he have so many hats?" Belle asked. "And couldn't you find it amidst the other different hats?"

"That's the problem. They aren't different," Emma sighed.

Belle nodded and unwrapped her burger. She prepared to take a bit when she dropped it and rushed to the bathroom.

"Belle?" Gold asked alarmed.

"Great now she's sick," Regina said annoyed.

"I don't think she's sick," Mary Margaret said slowly. "Henry, hand me the new book please."

Henry passed the new story book down to his grandmother.

Mary Margaret flipped through the pages. "Look!" She exclaimed. "More pages have been added in." She gasped and dropped the book startled. "Oh, Gold, please tell me you didn't!"

"Didn't what?" Killian asked. "What did the crocodile do this time?"

Mary Margaret wordlessly pointed to a page in the book.

" _'And I couldn't figure out why an image of your wife would affect you so strongly,' Hades said,_ " Emma read. " _'So I did a little digging and a little thinking, and I realized you weren't trying to conjure an image of her, were you? You were trying to figure out where your son went. You asked the crystal ball to show you your child, didn't you? So...' 'No, no,' Rumplestiltskin whispered. 'This is an image of your child... Your next child. Belle doesn't know it yet,' Hades explained, 'but... she's pregnant.'_ "

"What?" Gold gasped.

Emma continued on swallowing difficultly. " _He laughed. 'And guess what,' Hades waved a hand and the healer from the past appeared. 'Hmm. Remember him? You two had a contract. You tried to void it by killing him during a certain potentially baby-making liaison with your protégé, the Evil Queen's mother, Cora.'_ "

"What?" Regina exclaimed disgusted. "You were with my mother?"

Gold raised his eyebrows. "Didn't you know?"

Regina groaned. "Ugh, keep reading, Swan."

" _'You rascal!' Hades chuckled. 'Which seemed smart at the time, but it turns out death doesn't actually nullify a contract. Not down here. Because here he is. And... here's the contract. Which he just signed over to me. So, just to be super extra clear, at any time, I can cash in the debt... and take your baby. All magic comes with a price... and now, Dark One, the price is... you work for me. And there's something I need you to do... that only you can do.'_ " Emma looked up in shock.

"So Belle is..." David asked trailing off miserably. "And Gold sold his second child to some healer person?"

"Well at the time I only ever imagined having Bae, can you blame me?" Gold snapped. "He was dying from a snake bite. That was the price to get the antidote. I could have killed him and stolen the antidote, but I wasn't much into that back then."

"Oh please," Regina scoffed. "If this happened to Emma, Snow and Charming over there wouldn't hesitate to kill the guy. You were a coward, Rumple. Face it."

Belle came back into the room looking pale. "Sorry, just felt a little sick for a moment." She spotted the book. "What are you looking at?" She asked curiously as she leaned over to see what was on the page.

Mary Margaret flipped the book shut. "Nothing," she said airily. "You should see Doctor Whale. Or a different doctor if you prefer."

"I'm fine," Belle insisted. "Truly, I am."

David snorted. "She is fine."

Mary Margaret glared at him. "She needs to see the doctor!" She exclaimed forcefully. "So why don't I take her to the hospital and you guys can sort out the Robin issue."

"I don't think-"

"Sounds great," Emma said interruption her.

Mary Margret smiled and shooed Belle out the door.

"What are you going to tell her, Crocodile?" Killian asked.

"The truth is generally a good place to start," Henry suggested.

"Yes, and this would be the best conversation," Gold said sarcastically. "Hello, Belle. So sorry, but that baby? It would be my second born, and I sold that baby. I guess you can't keep it. Once again, my apologies." He glared at them all. "That'll go over well."

"Well it better than you lying to her again!" Emma snapped.

"No, no. I don't lie," Gold explained, "I simply find the loop hole."

"Loop holes," Emma murmured. "Gold, you're a genius!"

Killian sputtered. "How is that a genius?"

Emma ignored him. "The contract. Did it say the gender? Like second born son or second born daughter? Because if it did specify the gender, we have a fifty percent chance of this baby being the opposite."

"No, no. Second born child," Gold sighed. "But has anyone actually considered how this has been recorded?"

Everyone paused to think.

"Maybe the answer is in the book?" Henry suggested. "I am the author in the future, so maybe I wrote this all."

Regina grabbed the book. "Here." She read, " _Henry and Charming joined the group downstairs, and Henry told them about the author's pen. 'The Author's pen? I thought you destroyed it,' Regina said. 'I did, but that just brought it here,' Henry explained. 'The Apprentice told me where it was. I thought if I used its power, I could be a hero.' 'Henry, what made you think you needed to do this?' Regina asked. 'At first, it was Cruella. She wanted me to use it to bring her back to life.' 'Why would you help her?' Emma asked. 'To help you. She said you have all this guilt about killing her, and that's when I realized I have all this power and I ignore it. I just live in everyone's shadow. I want to be the hero instead of the one the heroes rescue,' Henry poured out. The truth finally revealed. 'I understand that. But that's not the way to do it,' Emma said. 'I know,' Henry told her, 'and that's why I'm telling you now. I finally understand what the Apprentice meant. I'm gonna write the stories as they are, and I'll start with Hades. I'm gonna use the pen the correct way... To re-create his story.' 'Hades went to a lot of trouble to keep us from learning his story,' Snow White said thoughtfully. Regina smirked. 'Which means we're onto something.' 'Question is, what is Hades trying to hide from us?' Charming asked._ " Regina set the book down.

"So Henry accepts his role as the author and writes the stories now?" Emma asked confused.

"I wrote these?" Henry asked.

"Would have written," Gold corrected. "You are not the author here. Isaac is. The pages merely came from a possibility."

"Excuse me?" Regina cut in.

"Well, one possibility of infinite possibilities," Gold said softly. "This is where we went to the past, but we could have done what is happening in the pages. Or the world may have exploded, killing us all. Or even Hook succeeded in his plan, therefore Miss Swan never killed him."

"We're back!" Mary Margaret called cheerfully.

Belle walked in joyfully. "Sorry if I'm interrupting anything." She grabbed Gold's hand and pulled him out of the house.

"Did you figure anything out?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Possibility-Henry wrote out our adventures in the underworld," Emma said simply.

"What?" Mary Margaret asked.

.

"Why are we going back to Granny's?" Gold asked.

Belle grinned. "We aren't going in, don't worry. I wanted to tell you something." She pulled him to a table.

Gold sighed inwardly.

Belle took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant, Rumple."

.

 **A/N: Oooooh, big bomb shell. I had to end it there, sorry.**

 **Next chapter will be short. I mean, have you seen it? All Kathryn/David/Mary Margaret crap. I don't really know what to fill it with. You can only have them talk the Robin issue over so many times right? I suppose more book revelations can be used, but I'm not sure.**

 **For now coming up-**

 **Chapter Thirteen: What Happened to Fredrick?; Belle learns about the contract, baby Neal is missed, August interactions, and a council meeting goes differently than expected.**

 **Oh, and next chapter will have the first non-Storybrooke scenes. Like how in the TV show they sometimes have enchanted forest scenes.**

 **Beware, crying pregnant woman ahead.**


	13. What Happened to Fredrick?

**Chapter Thirteen: What Happened to Fredrick?**

.

"So you already knew?" Belle asked hurt. "All of you? And you wouldn't even tell me?"

"Well," Mary Margaret began, "I thought you would rather see a doctor. When I found out I was pregnant with Emma, I was overjoyed. Because I didn't find out from some storybook," she finished pointedly.

Belle sighed. "Alright, but how did you know? What did the book say exactly?"

Everyone exchanged glances.

"Just that you looked at a test and figured it out," Emma said awkwardly.

Belle sighed. "You're still hiding things from me!" She cried. "What did it say?"

"Belle, go sit down," Emma said forcefully. "Gold, you need to leave."

"But it's his-"

"Not now, Belle," Regina cut across the woman. "Gold. Leave. We'll explain to her."

Gold dipped his head in defeat and left the house.

Belle had settled onto a couch and was huddled under a blacker trying not to cry. "Why are you hiding things? What are you hiding?"

David sighed. "I'll go wait with Gold. Maybe the women ought to handle this?"

"Aye," Killian agreed, "until, the lass tries to kill the Crocodile."

"I'm not going to kill, Rumple," Belle protested.

"Sure you won't," Killian said as he and David left.

"Belle, that baby might not be yours for long," Regina said straightforwardly.

Belle gasped. "What?"

"Gold, sold his second born to spare the life of Baelfire. This was all before he became the Dark One of course, so he never imagined needing to worry about any future child of his that he would surely never have," Regina explained.

Belle just stared into the flames in the fireplace.

.

Enchanted Forest, Many Years into the Past

.

"Aren't you ever going to fix this?" Belle asked as she held up the tea cup she had dropped when she first arrived in the Dark Castle.

Rumplestiltskin stared at her. "It's just a cup," he said pointedly. "No need to waste magic on something like that, dearie."

Belle sat on top of the table. "Someone could cut themselves. It's not safe."

"So don't _let_ anyone use it," Rumplestiltskin answered annoyed. He turned on heel and began to walk away.

"Don't you ever get lonely?" Belle asked curiously. "I mean, you don't really invite friends to spend time with you, nor do you have a family to keep you company."

The Dark One paused. "Trying to learn the monster's weaknesses, ah! Nah! Nah nah nah!" He waggled a finger at Belle.

Belle rolled her eyes. "Well, haven't you ever considered having a family?"

Rumplestiltskin's cold eyes stared at her. "Once, never again. But no one will ever love me," he declared.

"I think someone could love you," Belle decided. "You just have to let them in first."

.

Storybrooke, Present Day

.

"Well, angry an woman hasn't stormed out yet," Killian said cheerfully. "So either Emma and Regina used magic or your wife is holding Belle at arrow point."

"She doesn't have arrows," David countered.

Killian shrugged. "It's a, what do you call it? Simile? No, no. That odd one? Onypeeuh? No it's onomonapia. No. Ah! A metaphor!" Killian grinned. "Is metaphorical!"

David rolled his eyes. "Congrats on that," he said sarcastically.

"Can you two take this seriously?" Gold hissed. "Belle will kill me dagger and Dark Oneness or not."

"Good," Killian snapped. "You deserve it."

"No one deserves death, Hook," David said firmly.

"Maybe," Killian mumbled.

.

Enchanted Forest, Many Years into the Past

.

"The library is beginning to look dusty dearie," Rumplestiltskin commented as he walked up the spiral stairs with Belle.

Belle shrugged. "I've been distracted lately. I can stop thinking about what you said. That no one will ever love you, and I think-"

Rumplestiltskin pushed her against the wall, hand grasping her throat. Belle struggled to get air. "Because no one ever will. Go back to your quarters, or would you rather I lock you in the library for the night?" He let go of her throat.

Belle hurriedly descended four stairs before turning back with a disgusted look on her face. "How can you be like this?" She shouted. "If you just gave me a chance! Gave someone - anyone - a chance, maybe someone would love you!"

"And when that woman expects a child?" Rumplestiltskin yelled back at her. "A child she will not have for more that a few seconds after its birth." He froze abruptly.

"What?" Belle asked curiously.

"Never you mind," the Dark One snapped. He vanished in a cloud of smoke.

Belle sighed disappointedly. "I'll break though, you'll be a man once more."

.

Storybrooke, Present Day

.

Belle gasped. "I already knew!"

"You did?" Emma asked in relief. "So you knew what you we getting yourself into?"

Belle shook her head. "No, once when I was in his castle back in the forest, he accidentally let slip that the woman would not be able to keep her child for more than a few seconds after its birth. He basically told me and I never once figured it out!" She berated herself.

"Look, Belle," Emma began, "we'll do everything we can do to make sure you can keep this baby."

Belle sighed. "How?" She asked tearfully. "Unless you go to the underworld yourself, you can't-" her eyes widened. "You're not going to bargain with Hades are you?"

Emma scoffed. "No, I will look to the past, er sorry, our past, this world's future."

"Emma," Mary Marget said softly.

Emma cut her off. "I'll go get Gold." She left without another word.

Once everyone was back inside, Mary Margaret glared at Emma. "As I was saying before Emma interrupted, I've been thinking, and in private, between us all, I want to go by Snow again." She smiled sadly. "I think that maybe we've been fighting too hard to recapture old memories, when we should've been making new ones instead. New ones as ourselves! Not as Storybrooke us!"

"Deep," Emma commented. "Very deep, Snow White."

Mary Margaret - Snow White - flushed.

.

August's motorcycle was parked outside Granny's Diner. Emma arrived at the same time that August was leaving.

August smiled. "I've been meaning to bump into you. Matter of fact, I was hoping we might grab that drink you promised."

"See, I have a policy – I won't go out with guys who won't tell me their names," Emma said calculatingly. "I find it weeds out the ones who like to keep secrets, like they're already married or they store body parts in their freezer. It was nice talking to you."

Emma walked past him to enter the diner, but August called after her. "It's August. August W. Booth." August smirked. "But I'm guessing you already knew that."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Really? With the middle initial?"

August shrugged. "W's for Wayne. So, there goes your reason for not coming with me to a good watering hole." He gestured to the motorcycle. "Hop on."

"I have a boyfriend you know," Emma muttered as she walked towards the bike.

"Killian Jones," August mused. "Where ever did you two meet?"

"Shut up and drive," Emma told him.

.

Emma and August reached a well at the edge of the forest. They got off the bike and walked over to it.

"So how did you get that book?" Emma asked August. "About me, Killian, Henry, Regina, Robin, Mary-er sorry-Snow White, David, Belle, and Gold?"

August smiled. "I opened my box one day to get something and I found that book. I read it and learned about the time traveling group. I knew I would have to wait until I arrived normally for any of you guys to not suspect me of anything, but you, Emma, I should have known you'd figure it out."

Emma leaned against the well. "Did you? Well, how do I know we can trust you?"

August chucked. "Oh, Emma. Don't you remember? I'm dying. I will become wooden and unmoving until you break the curse. I can't really do anything much else, can I?"

"Alright," Emma said flatly, "I guess so. For now." She stared at the well. "You know, they say there's something special about this well. There's even a legend. They say that the water from the well is fed by an underground lake, and that lake has magical properties. So, this legend. It says that if you drink the water from the well, something lost will be returned to you."

"You read the plaque," August decided.

"Nah, just remembered what you said years ago."

.

"Major identity crisis here!" David yelled over Snow's wails as Emma rushed frantically into the apartment.

"My baby!" Snow wailed in agony. "Neal! We have to get back to him!"

Emma froze. "Neal! Oh my gosh! Neal! I forgot he existed in all the excitement of fixing things!"

"Wait!" Henry called from the doorway. He held the new book in his hands. "I think I'm back for good now," he said happily. "Look!" Henry held up a section of pages. "I wrote these I think. It's stuff from the underworld, but occasionally I write about our arrival and events up till now."

Snow gingerly took the offered papers and read them silently. "He heard us!" She whispered softly. "Oh, if only we had this for Emma, David! We could have told her we loved her everyday."

"Better?" Emma asked.

Snow nodded. "Yes, a bit. Thanks, Henry."

.

"This council meeting is brought to order!" Regina said dully. "Does anyone have any concerns?"

Sidney raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Glass?"

Sidney stood. "I still think-"

Emma groaned. "Shut up, will you? We've gone over this already!"

"Moms." It was Henry. He looked worried. "Crisis."

Emma and Regina exchanged concerned looks.

"Granny, Ruby," Regina said distractedly. "You two are in charge."

Snow, David, Gold, Belle, and Killian hurried after the two women.

.

"The Robin issue might be harder than we thought," Henry said nervously. "See, I don't think Robin actually came back because it would be physically impossible."

"Why?" Regina snapped.

"Robin died," Henry said solemnly.

Everyone's heads whipped around to look at Regina. Her face was stark white.

"Dead?" Regina whispered.

.

 **A/N: Oh dear. Now they know Robin's dead. They still might try to bring him back from the Enchanted Forest, but I'm not quite sure yet.**

 **Chapter Fourteen: Dreamy; Miners Day Celebration, Leroy/Astrid, and a heck of a lot of comforting Regina.**


	14. Dreamy

**Chapter Fourteen: Dreamy**

.

"Excuse me. Can I have everyone's attention, please?" Snow asked loudly.

All of Granny's looked towards the woman, who they were quite shocked to see was rather disheveled and had red eyes as if she had been crying. Snow smiled brightly. A smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your morning, but I just wanted to remind everyone that a very special occasion is upon us – Miner's Day. As always, the nuns of Storybrooke are hoping that everyone will get involved, and will help sell their exquisite candles. All we need are a few energetic volunteers. So, who wants to join me?"

"I'll help out," Ruby called from behind the counter. "Those candles need some sprucing up. No one will by them if they're the boring ones like last year."

"I don't suppose you want to volunteer, Leroy?" Snow asked the man who was standing in front of her.

Leroy glared at her, something that made Snow recoil slightly. "I want to leave, sister. You're blocking the door."

Snow nodded. "Of course. But, you know, if you wanted to help, it could really be a-"

Leroy scoffed. "Oh, yeah. Right. Me. The town drunk. No one'll buy anything if I'm helping you, sister." He marched past Snow and out the door.

"So, what the bloody hell is Miner's Day?" Killian asked, confused.

"Oh!" Ruby exclaimed. "It's an annual holiday celebrating an old tradition. The nuns used to make candles and trade them with the miners for coal."

"Coal? In Maine?" Killian asked skeptically.

Emma rolled her eyes. "It's a fundraiser." She nodded at Snow. "I volunteer Killian as tribute." She snickered.

"I volunteer Swan as tribute," Killian smirked.

Emma opened her mouth to retaliate, but her phone rang. She picked it up. "Hello, Sheriff Swan," she said as she began walking to the door, then she froze. "Excuse me?" She turned to Snow. "Kathryn's missing."

.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Emma demanded as soon as she saw Sidney.

Sidney looked at her rather cross. "Well, just because I got fired from The Mirror, doesn't mean I can't do a little freelance reporting. So, what do we got here?"

"None of your beeswax," Emma told him. "Give me your camera and notepad. I'm confiscating them."

"You can't do that!" Sidney protested. "Freedom of the press!"

"She can," Regina's hoarse voice cut in.

Sidney sighed and handed the objects over. He hopped into his car and pulled away.

"Did she say anything about Boston?" David asked. "I know that's where she wanted to go last time, but..."

Everyone shook their heads.

"Never met her," Belle said apologetically.

"Same thing as last time too," Emma said shaking her head. "Gym teacher found this thing on the side of the road abandoned. Engine running, no one around. Registered to Kathryn Nolan. She's MIA."

"Kathryn got accepted to law school in Boston last time," David explained to Belle. "I may have dumped her, and she decided to leave town. This time though, she and I didn't end up together after I woke from the coma."

"Still," Belle said glancing at the car, "I mean, maybe her car broke down, so she hitched the rest of the way."

"That's what I would do if I was running away from my problems," Emma called. "Not Kathryn. From what I've gathered, she's a strong and independent woman. Besides," she flipped the trunk open, "would you leave your clothes in the car?"

Gold studied the vehicle. "It's quiet possible she ran to find the nearest taxi station without the hassle of luggage. Last time Regina and I kidnapped her to frame Mary Margaret."

Snow glared. "That I have not forgotten."

"Nor have I," David added.

"So do a locator spell," Henry suggested. "That would lead us to her."

"Magic does not exist outside of Storybrooke," Gold told him. "The instant the object we are using to locate her leaves the boundaries, the magic stops working."

"Not true," Emma breathed. "Your scarf thing. You poured a potion on it so you would remember yourself when you crossed the line. Killian and I could follow it, we weren't brought to Storybrooke by the curse. We can leave."

"And how do people react to seeing an object flying though the air?" Regina asked sarcastically.

"Do you have a better idea?" Killian snapped.

"Yes, actually. We simply wait for her to show up. That's what happened before, right?"

Emma nodded. "Okay, Regina. We do it your way."

.

The citizens of Storybrooke were setting up for Miner's day. Leroy walked past a ladder, and what looked to be 'fairy dust' fell on his head. He looked up and saw Astrid.

Astrid gasped. "Oh, I'm so sorry. It just slipped out of my hand. I…"

Leroy brushed her off. "No problem at all."

Astrid climbed down the ladder and began to wipe the glitter off Leroy's head. "I really am so sorry. I… I was so busy trying to get the lights to work, that I didn't realize I was about to knock it off the ladder."

Leroy grinned. "Let me take a look at those lights for you." He climbed up the ladder and nodded. "Here's your problem – you're overloading the transformer. You kept messing around with these lights, the whole thing could've blown up on you."

Astrid's eyes widened. "Oh. Then I guess that makes you my hero," she said sheepishly.

Leroy shook his head. "I'm nobody's hero, sister."

"Oh. You can just call me Astrid."

"I call everybody sister. I'm Leroy." Leroy tinkered with the lights, which turned on.

Astrid gasped. "How did you do that? Are you an electrician?"

"I'm in the custodial services game," Leroy informed her. He quickly came down the ladder.

"That's… Wonderful."

Leroy scoffed. "No, it's not. What I really wanted to do, was sail. I even bought a boat. It's a real clunker. I was going to fix it up, sail around the world, say good-bye to this hellhole. I'm… I'm sorry, sister."

Astrid giggled. "It's okay. You know, someone once told me, you can do anything as long as you can dream it."

"You really think so?"

Astrid beamed. "Sure. Look how easily you fixed those lights. I bet you could do anything. I should, uh, get back to the Volunteer Center. Nice to meet you, Leroy."

.

"Where can I sign up?" Leroy demanded.

Snow looked up in surprise. She quickly swiped away any tears that were left over from the Robin discovery. "Excuse me?"

"What? I want to volunteer to sell candles," Leroy defended himself.

Snow gave him a watery smile. "No, you don't. You made that very clear this morning at Granny's."

Leroy sighed. "Well… Maybe, I saw the light. I mean, maybe somebody showed it to me. What difference does it make, sister?" He noticed her red, puffy eyes. "Have you been crying, sister? Or are you sick?" He edged away from the table as he said that.

"It's been a long month or so," Snow said. She huffed in irritation. "I'm not sick, Leroy!"

Leroy scoffed. "Could have fooled me."

Snow gasped. "Astrid? What's wrong?"

Leroy's head turned at breakneck speed to see a sniffling Astrid approaching.

"We get a stipend each year for expenses," Astrid said, "and it's all carefully budgeted except for the part where I spent it all. On helium. And now we can't pay our rent."

"Oh, Astrid. I'm sure he'll allow you some leeway," Snow soothed the sister.

Astrid sniffled and shook her head. "No, he hates us. We have to pay him."

Leroy shrugged. "So, you'll make it up when you get your next stipend."

Astrid sighed. "It isn't till next month. The rent is due next week. And the only income we have are these candles. We'd have to sell like, a thousand."

"How many did you sell last year?"

"Forty-two."

"If we miss a payment," Astrid explained, "we're out. And then they'll reassign us, and we'll have to leave Storybrooke."

Leroy crossed his arms defiantly. "No, you won't. You know why you only sold forty-two last year? Because you didn't have me. This year, we're going to sell all of them." Astrid's face lit up. "Wow! Leroy, I guess you really are my hero."

Snow's face was priceless.

.

"People have been asking me all day if I'm sick," Snow sighed. "The sooner we break the curse, the sooner we can explain what happened."

"Don't forget we have to get rid of Cora," Killian added.

Regina pushed a loose piece of hair behind her ear and sniffled. "As much as I want to stop you, I know my mother needs to go." She sighed. "And Zelena. She needs to be removed from the picture."

"What about Pan?" Belle asked worriedly, looking at Gold. "Last time we had to, well, anyway, Rumple died. Then Neal died to bring him back. Is that going to happen again or what?"

Gold spoke up. "If we protect Henry, even if Pan does get a hold of him, perhaps knowing the future can help Henry keep Pan busy. Stall him until the magic runs out."

"I can do that," Henry nodded. "As long as we don't switch bodies of course."

"You ready to sell a thousand candles?" Emma asked Snow.

Snow huffed. "Me? No. Leroy? Yes. For a nun too!"

"Cut the lights like last time," David suggested.

"Great," Snow said in relief.

.

Emma sighed. "I just got off the phone with Kathryn's school in Boston. Registration was this morning, and she never showed up."

"Something did happen then," Killian said.

"It looks that way." Emma stared at her phone for a while. "Killian, why are we here?"

"I'm sorry, love, come again?" Killian asked looking confused.

Emma started pacing. "I mean, is it some curse? Or did we really just time travel for a purpose?"

"I don't know, Swan. I really don't."

.

Snow and Leroy were unpacking the boxes of candles.

"Leroy, you understand that a relationship between you and Sister Astrid can never happen?" Snow asked gently.

Leroy scoffed. "Yeah, yeah. My whole life people made it their business to tell me what I can't do. She was the first person that said I could do anything. Who believed in me. I don't want to disappoint her."

"But there are consequences to following through when the world tells you not to," Snow protested.

"All I want is a moment with Astrid. One moment to give me hope that any dream's possible," Leroy explained. "Haven't you had any moments like that?"

Snow stared at the candle she was holding. "Many, many times," she said quietly. Only to be ruined by something worse than before, was the silent addition to the sentence.

.

Emma stared at the phone records Regina had given her. "No way," she whispered. "There is no way these are right."

"It's Kathryn's phone records of the last few days. Just like you wanted," Regina said irritated. "They have to be right. Why on earth would I fake phone records?"

"If you were the one to cast the curse that sent us back in time," Emma suggested.

"The most likely candidate is my sister," Regina snapped.

Emma shook the papers in Regina's face. "These are the exact records I was given last time! I'm pretty sure Prince Charming isn't cheating on Snow White!" She pointed to the eight minute long conversation between David and Kathryn.

"Any progress?" David asked as he entered the sheriffs station.

Emma but her lip. "Did you talk to Kathryn? On the phone?"

David shook his head. "The last time I talked to her was when she came by the hospital."

Emma handed him the phone records. "According to these, you did talk to her."

David laughed. "I lost my phone days ago, Emma. If someone was talking to her through my phone, it wasn't me."

"Then who...?" Emma closed her eyes. "Sidney."

.

At the Miner's Day festival, Leroy has a pick axe on the roof of one of the buildings. Snow pointed to a transformer near him.

Leroy grinned. "Perfect. You might want to duck." He swings the axe which hits the transformer. The power at the festival went out.

"Let's sell some candles, Leroy," Snow smirked. She quickly hurried over to the candle booth Belle was currently manning. People had gathered up to buy a candle quick.

A little while later, Snow turned to Leroy. "Leroy," she said excitedly. "We sold out."

The two of them hugged. Snow saw Astrid standing with the other nuns.

"Well, go on – give her the news. Have your moment."

Leroy brought the box of money over to the group of nuns.

Astrid noticed Leroy. "Excuse me," she said to the other nuns who leave.

Leroy handed her the money box. "Five thousand bucks. Piece of cake."

"You sold them all?"

"I had a little help," Leroy said pointing back at Snow.

"You made it happen," Astrid breathed.

Leroy snorted. "You have no idea."

Astrid looked flustered. "I don't know what to say."

Leroy grinned at her. "You're welcome. Listen – that boat of mine? I'm going to fix it up. And, well, maybe you could be my first passenger."

Astrid smiled. "I'd like that."

Leroy nodded. "Well, then, that's what we'll do, sister."

.

 **A/N: Aww. I think Leroy/Astrid is so cute. So uh oh. Kathryn's missing. And Emma suspects Sidney. I'm not sure, but I think Kathryn should be found when she is in the real episodes.**

 **Chapter Fifteen: Red Handed; Ruby drama, new additions in the group, and nightmares.**


	15. Red-Handed

**Chapter Fifteen: Red Handed**

.

Emma woke up screaming.

"What! Emma? Emma!" Killian yelled as he ran into her bedroom. "I thought someone was bloody murdering you!"

Emma turned the lamp on. "No, I'm fine. Just a nightmare."

"That didn't sound like just a nightmare to me."

"I'm fine!" Emma glared at him. She relented. "Fine. We were in Storybrooke. Only it wasn't Storybrooke. There was dead bodies everywhere, and no matter how hard I tried to hide from the bodies, I always ended up by a dead Regina, David, Henry, Snow, etc. Never you. But at the end, just before I woke up I knew why everyone was dead. It was my fault. I couldn't let go of you and because of that, everyone died."

Killian was rather speechless. "It's not your fault, Swan. It's mine. For being so dashingly handsome, of course."

Emma laughed. "That must be it."

"Don't be too hard on yourself, Swan. Everyone is alive right now."

.

At Granny's Diner, Ruby was flirting with August, who was sitting at one of the tables.

"You can't be serious. A whole year without a roof over your head?"

August shrugged. "Well, you get used to it. Plus, I had the motorcycle. So, if I didn't like a place after a while…"

"You'd leave?" Emma asked from the next table over. She shrugged. "What? I couldn't help overhearing you two." She sipped her coffee.

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Sure, sheriff."

August nodded to Emma. "Correct."

"Ruby?" Granny called.

"You should go," August told Ruby. "Besides, Emma and I need to have a little chat."

Ruby sauntered off to see Granny.

"I want you to start working Saturday nights."

Ruby gapped at Granny. "Come on – we have an agreement about Saturday night."

Granny shook her head. "I want to start training you to do the books and the reorders. Business is booming lately, and, with more money, comes more paperwork."

"Yeah. None of that sounds good."

Granny sighed. "It's got to be done. Ruby, you're a grown woman. You can't keep acting like some kid."

Ruby clenched her fists. "You just want me to act like you until I turn into you. Well, I am not a fossil yet, Granny. I should be out there having adventures!"

"Well, as long as you work here, you are going to listen to me," Granny said firmly.

"Well then I quit!" Ruby cried as she stormed out of the diner.

.

"What do you need to talk to me about?" Emma demanded.

August shrugged. "How close are you to figuring it out?"

"Figuring what out?" Emma asked. "Why the whole time travel thing?"

August pause. "Exactly."

Emma frowned at him. "I can't exactly remember much more than getting on that boat to save Hook. Reincarnation?"

August sighed. "When you figure it out, come find me." Then he walked away.

"August!" Emma yelled. "August!"

"Hey, what happened?" Snow asked concerned.

Emma huffed. "August is so confusing."

"So. Any news on Kathryn?"

"Nothing new," Emma complained. "I've checked with Boston again and again. She's not there, Mary Margaret."

"We have no idea what happened to her," Snow stated bluntly. "Last time, Regina paid Gold to make her disappear. Now, Gold's more or less on our side."

They come across Ruby, who was waiting at the bus stop, and Dr. Whale, who was talking to her.

"Sorry. No, don't need a ride," Ruby said earnestly.

"He bothering you?" Emma called.

Dr. Whale turned. "I should go." He ran off to the hospital.

Ruby shook her head ruefully. "The day I can't handle a lech is the day I leave town. Which this is, I guess."

Emma snorted. "Yeah, well, buses out of town don't really happen. If you need a place to figure things out, you could always come home with me. It just me, Killian, and Henry. We have room for one more."

Ruby smiled. "Thanks, Emma."

.

At the station, Emma was sitting at her desk. Henry was firing off ideas of where Kathryn could be. Ruby threw her own in occasionally.

"Maybe she found a way to leave?" Henry suggested. "You can if you plan to come back soon."

Ruby shook her head. "Nah. She might be wandering the woods with a concussion."

The phone rang.

"Oh, hey, Ruby, do you mind answering?" Emma asked distractedly.

Ruby nodded. "No problem." She picked up the phone. "Sheriff's station. How can I help you? Mmhmm. I'll get her to return. Thank you, too." After setting the phone down, Ruby looked at Henry. "You've left some things in Mrs. Loyla's garden. Namely Pongo's...um...waste."

Henry laughed. "I'd forgotten!"

Ruby rolled her eyes as she answered the next call. "Sheriff's station. Hey, Miss Ginger. Uh, no, that's not a prowler. That's Archie's dog – Pongo. Throw him a vanilla wafer. He'll quiet down. Did you still want to talk to Emma? Great. Glad I could help."

"That was good," Emma told her. "I actually have some money in the budget if you want to help out around here."

Ruby smiled. "Yes! Thank you! Yes. Um, I could answer phones and help out. Um, is there anything else that you need done? Organize files, cleaning up? Please – I want to be useful."

Emma thought for a moment. "I'm swamped with the Kathryn Nolan thing. I think if you want to help me sort through all these files and get them put away that might take my mind off things. Henry, could you ask Killian to get some lunch up here?"

"Um, grilled cheese right?" Henry asked as he typed the message into Emma's phone. "Ruby?"

"Grilled cheese is fine too."

Henry nodded. "And two chocolate chip cookies, an apple pie, and a hot dog for me. I'm going to go wait out front for him. He wanted me to teach him how to use an X-Box."

Ruby giggled. "He'll need a special remote for that."

Henry grinned. "At least I'll win every time!" Then he bounce out the door.

"So I want to talk with you," Emma said softly. "Look, this job. Law enforcement, detective, whatever. I don't think you really understand it. A good day means I might have ruined someone's life. I just wanted to tell you."

Ruby froze. "Ruining someone's life?"

Emma nodded. "I'm sorry, Ruby."

Ruby stood abruptly. "I'm the one who should be sorry. I have to go. I'll grab my food when I pass him." She dashed out the door.

.

Ruby entered the diner. Granny was at the counter.

"I want to come back."

Granny looked up started. "Why? You were pretty mad."

"Mmhmm, yeah. Here's the thing – um… You were talking about having me do all this stuff, and I…wasn't sure. I-I said that, you wanted me to turn into you, but… What I meant was, I don't know how to be you. You're a tough act to follow. And then you wanted me to take on all this extra responsibility, and I… Guess I just got scared." Ruby shrugged sheepishly.

"Look – just so you know, I wanted you to do the books and everything, so you could take over when I retire. Own the whole place."

"Own it?" Ruby gasped.

Granny smiled. "Sure. I mean, who else would I give it to but someone who loves me back?"

.

"August said to find him when I've figured out why we time traveled," Emma explained the the time traveling group. "But I don't know how to do that since none of us remember anything past boarding that boat."

"Or dying," Killian added dryly.

Emma bit her lip. "Or that, yes. Anyway, the storybook hasn't really been consistent with the updates. No pressure to Henry or anything, but we need these updates."

.

Emma swung her sword at the hooded figure. The figure countered with expert ease.

Snow, Charming, Hook, and Henry ran towards her as if in slow motion. They stopped a few feet away and watched in horror.

"I see you met my pet, Emma."

Emma whirled around. She was no longer fighting the figure. She was in a forest facing a girl. "Who are you? How do you know my name?" Emma demanded.

The girl stared sorrowfully at her. "I know many things... like why you're here."

Before she could question this, she replied, "The visions. Why the hell are they in my head?" What visions? Emma wondered to herself. The ones about the underworld?

"Because these visions, Emma, they tell a story," the girl told her. "The story of your future."

Emma gasped. "You say I'm seeing the future, but it feels like a memory. How do you know any of this?"

"I was once called an Oracle," the girl said softly. "You'd be wise to trust me. What you saw was a tiny piece of future time."

Emma scoffed. "Yeah... tiny. I need to see more."

The girl shook her head. "Knowing the future is a heavy burden. The future's always in motion, always changing, but also inevitable."

Emma huffed. "The visions are coming whether I want them to or not. Let's get this done."

The girl bowed her head. "Look," she whispered.

Emma stared into the girl's staff.

Emma was back in the fight. She sparred with the hooded figure until she was knocked down. She quickly got back up and continued fighting as her family ran over. After a few more swings, the figure knocked the sword from her hands.

"I'm not gonna let you hurt them," Emma said to the figure. She raised a hand to do magic, but found herself unable to. Her hand was shaking. The figure stabbed Emma through the stomach. Emma gasped and bent over.

Then she was back in the forest.

"What you saw was a small piece of the end of your story, Savior," the girl said mournfully.

Emma shook her head fiercely. "There has to be another way."

"You can change the path to the destination, but the destination is the same. On the day you saw, in the battle you saw... you will die."

Emma woke with a start. She stared at her hands, scared at finding them shaking like in the dream.

"Mom?"

Emma jumped. "Henry?" She asked relieved. "What are you doing up? It's..." She glanced at the clock.

"Eight fifteen in the morning," Henry finished. He glanced at the empty spot on the bed. "Hook went to the station with grandpa. Told me to tell you to rest. We tried to wake you up. You were having a nightmare or something."

"Or something," Emma murmured.

.

"I'm going to die," Emma said furiously as she congregated with the others in Regina's house.

"Don't worry, love," Killian said, "your father and I can handle the Kathryn thing if you want."

Emma slammed her hands onto the table. "Not figuratively. Literally! I saw it in my nightmare last night. It was strange. I was fighting this hooded figure. Snow, David, Killian, and Henry ran up to stand across the street from me. I stared fighting again, but my sword was knocked away. I tried to use magic, but my hand started shaking and nothing happened. Then the figure just stabbed me right through my stomach. The oracle girl said it was a small piece of the end of my story."

Regina nodded slowly. "Interesting. And I wasn't there? Or Belle and Gold?"

Emma shook her head. "No. At first I thought maybe you were the one under the cloak, but now... I think it was Gold. Or something. The whole glove reminded me of his Dark One Neverland outfit."

Gold rolled his eyes. "And why would I kill you, Miss Swan?"

"A hooded figure?" David asked curiously. "Maybe it was like that root Zelena gave me to get a symbol of my courage. I had to face my fear and move on with my life."

Emma shook her head. "No, I think it's more than that. The shaking at the very least I think is a sort of PTSD. Post traumatic stress disorder? I've been through enough for that to have happened."

"You might be onto something," Snow said thoughtfully.

"I can try to find a book on something like this," Belle offered. "That's probably all I should be doing right now anyway."

Snow smiled. "Worried about the baby? It'll be fine. I mean, I was doing plenty during our time in the Enchanted Forest against Zelena when I was pregnant with Neal."

"I need to find August," Emma said distractedly. "He told me to find him when I know. Now I know."

.

 **A/N: So anti-climatic. Yes, now Emma has been introduced to the beginnings of season six.**

 **Okay, so just a warning:**

 **1) Whatever gender baby Rumbelle is revealed to be is not necessarily what it will be in my story, nor might it even be the same baby**

 **2) As far as season six goes, it's practically non-existent besides the hand shaking and Savior dies thing (at this point anyway, we'll see as time goes on)**

 **3) The Butterfly Effect is at work here (butterfly effect is basically a small thing such as a butterfly in Japan flapping its wings can have an effect on say the weather in the US.) meaning that future knowledge can at some point be rendered useless**

 **4) Consistency Constraints (basically the timeline forces one to confirm the events of the past, there is no way to stop the natural flow of time) occur because some things are simple meant to happen such as Ruby skipping out on Granny**

 **5) I have a timeline all planned out for kids. Well, names at least**

 **And that's it. For now. So let me see, next chapter.**

 **Chapter Sixteen: Heart of Darkness; Emma talks with August, Henry talks with August, baby Rumbelle ultrasound pics, and important questions.**


	16. Heart of Darkness

**Chapter Sixteen: Heart of Darknesss**

.

"I know why."

August raised his eyebrows. "Why what?"

"Why we time traveled," Emma snapped. "It's to change the past."

August smiled. "Very good, Emma. I thought you might figure it out quickly."

"Cut the crap, August," Emma hissed. "You knew all along. And for your information, I only figured it out because of this." She held up her shaking hands. "I'm going to die, August. Because I'm the Savior."

"Maybe that's exactly why you came back," August suggested. "There can only be one Savior. Do you know why you came through that wardrobe alone? Without your mother? It's because at the exact moment the last Savior cut ties with being the Savior, your mother went into labor. That small detail that was never meant to happen caused this."

Emma stepped backwards. "Why did you want me to find you when I figured it out?"

August sighed. "Because, Emma, you have a mission. A mission that you don't know the details of yet. But the people that sent you back visited me days before you arrived in Storybrooke. And also to tell you that time has played its trump card. The Butterfly Effect."

.

"The Butterfly Effect is basically that a small change can have big effects," Belle explained. "Named so because someone thought that a butterfly flapping it's wings could affect the weather on the other side of the earth."

"You lost me there, love," Killian mumbled.

"Small changes, big effects," Belle summarized.

"About that big effects thing," Regina began, "what are we doing about baby Gold?"

Belle bit her lip. "It's not that I'm ashamed or anything, but the people don't see Rumple the same way as in the old timeline. Plus to them, I'm new to town. How suspicious is it if we get married and like six or seven months later I have a baby? Besides, I'm not going to marry you," she said to Gold. "Not just because I'm pregnant. When we get married, it will be because we're ready...again."

"Regina could hide the baby with magic," Snow supplied. "I'm sure it's possible."

David frowned. "We could always say that Belle's ex left her when he found out she was pregnant and that's why Belle came here."

"Perfect!" Emma exclaimed.

Belle nodded slowly. "Yeah, but I'm not ashamed to admit who the father is."

"It's just until Miss Swan breaks the curse, Belle," Gold told her. "And it's for the best. Your best."

Belle nodded glumly. Then she brightened. "Oh, I forgot! Snow dragged me off to the hospital for an ultrasound and look!" She waved a picture around. "That's my baby."

Snow shrieked. "Aww! You didn't show me yesterday. It's so beautiful!"

Emma rolled her eyes. "It's a black and white blob."

Snow glared daggers at Emma. "It's the miracle of life."

"Whatever," Emma muttered.

"What gender?" Regina questioned.

Belle grinned. "They don't know, but they think it could be a girl. I'll find out at my next appointment."

.

Henry was drinking a hot chocolate at Granny's Diner. August entered and sat next to Henry at the counter.

August nodded at the cup of hot chocolate. "I don't think that hot chocolate's going to drink itself."

Henry turned to face him. "I just want to know what's going on with the whole time travel thing."

"You know, most people just see what's right in front of them. And I don't think you're going to find the answers you want at the bottom of that mug."

Henry glared. "Then where? My storybook?

August shrugged. "You know I'm a writer. So, I'm partial to finding my answers in the literary form." He sighed. "I'm a believer. And I want to help others see the light. That, my friend, is why I'm here."

"But I already believe. My family does too," Henry said, confused.

August shook his head. "Then why hasn't the curse been broken? It's not magic Emma needs to believe in."

"We don't want to break it yet," Henry defended.

"We both know that's a lie, Henry."

.

Killian approached Snow and David nervously.

"Hook?" David asked perplexed. "What are you doing here? I thought you were meeting August with Emma."

"Yes, well I wanted to talk with you after we got rid of the darkness in Emma in the last timeline actually, but that obviously didn't happen," Killian mumbled.

Snow bit her lip to keep from smiling. "About what?"

"About Emma," was the short answer she received.

David frowned. "What about her?"

"I wanted to know, to know if, er, if..." He trailed off miserably.

Snow smiled warmly at Killian. "If you could ask her to marry you," she finished smiling widely. "I thought that might be it."

David shot a look at his wife.

Killian gapped. "How did you...?"

Snow raised an eyebrow. "Let's see. You come to your girlfriend's parents. You're fumbling over words, the Hook I know normally oozes confidence. And you wanted to know something from us."

Killian flushed and stuffed his hand and hook in his jacket. "Maybe," he mumbled.

"Well, I say yes of course," Snow said pointedly looking at David.

David studied the pirate who squirmed under the pressurizing look. "Fine," David agreed, sighing.

"Really!" Killian exclaimed. "See you later!" He dashed out of the room.

"Did I say yes?" David asked Snow after Killian had left.

"Yes you did," Snow rolled her eyes. "Good for you."

"But I meant no!" David protested. "That's our daughter and-"

"Charming," Snow said calmly. "They love each other."

"I still don't like it," David muttered.

.

"I really liked the one we picked out before," Henry said glumly. "It was so perfect."

Killian nodded as they entered the jewelry shop. "Aye. Not to fancy, but yet so..."

"Elegant?" Henry supplied. "Maybe we'll see it again."

"That's the one," Killian said. A glint of silver caught his eye. "There it is."

"Hello, can I help you?" The store owner asked.

Henry pointed to the silver ring with a diamond. "That one. We'd like to buy it."

The man looked surprised. "That little guy? Are you sure?" At Killian's nod, the man shrugged. "Fine. I'll give it to you cheap. $1300."

"$1300?!" Henry yelped. Way cheaper than last time, he thought.

Killian paid and then took Henry across the street for ice cream.

"So you're really going to do it this time?" Henry asked.

Killian looked offended. "I was waiting until she was no longer the Dark One. I didn't exactly expect to _die_!"

.

Emma sat in the courtyard of Granny's. She stood when Killian arrived.

"Hey," she said smiling.

Killian smiled back and kissed her.

"So?" Emma said. "What's up? I thought you were busy today."

"I was," Killian mumbled. "I just thought we could have a nice dinner at Granny's." He inwardly cursed himself. Proposing at a diner. How romantic. "On second thought, how about we order take out and go to my ship?"

Emma laughed. "Sure. We can absolutely do that."

Dinner was nice and peaceful for the couple. Unfortunately, Killian kept fiddling with his jacket. Something Emma noticed.

"You okay?" She asked him.

"Never been better," Killian said smiling at her.

Emma raised an eyebrow. "Uh huh, and I'm really Rumplestiltskin in disguise. What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Killian defended himself.

Emma studied him. "Fine. You aren't lying, but something _is_ up. What is it?" She stared him in the eyes. "What's up?"

Killian sighed. "Jeez, Swan. You really do know how to ruin a moment don't you?"

"Huh?" Emma asked.

Killian swallowed and pulled out a velvet box. As he opened it, Emma gasped. "Emma Swan," Killian began, "will you marry me?"

Emma stood there frozen. Then she threw herself at Killian. "Yes," she whispered. "Yes, yes, yes!" She kissed him.

Killian brought the ring, a skinny gold ring with tiny diamonds encircling the whole thing and a hook and swan forming a heart, and slid it onto her finger.

"We have to tell everyone!" Emma exclaimed. "Oh no! My mother! She's going to go crazy to plan this! And we'll have to wait until after the curse is broken so no one questions David walking me down the isle."

Killian sighed. "Leave the planning to your mum, aye?"

Emma grinned. "Agreed."

.

"But you're all so wrong," Regina argued. "Evil doesn't always look evil. Sometimes it's staring right at us, and we don't even realize it." At all the black looks she received, she clarified. "August. He might not be who he says he is."

Emma and Killian hurried into the Charming's apartment.

David scowled at the couple's grinning faces.

"So sorry," Emma said breathlessly. "We got here as soon as we could."

Snow beamed at her daughter. "So? Where were you two anyway?"

"Having dinner," Emma shrugged nonplussed. "No biggy."

Snow shot a look at Killian who averted his eyes.

"What did we miss?" Killian asked to change the subject.

"August is evil, blah blah," David replied with a steady glare aimed at Killian.

"What is going on here?" Regina exclaimed. "If I didn't know better, I'd say Gold magicked himself to look like Prince Glaring over here."

"Wow," Emma said impressed. "You actually asked him? I'm impressed."

"Asked him what?" Regina demanded.

Henry snickered. "Mom, really? It's so obvious."

Belle stifled a giggle. "This is too funny."

"WHAT?" Regina screamed.

"Whoah, no need to get all worked up," Emma soothed. "Killian and I are engaged. Nothing major, right?"

"Correct, Swan," Killian smirked.

"Oh, well that's alright then," Regina nodded. Then her eyes popped open. "Engaged?"

"Congratulations!" Belle exclaimed.

"I'll start planning," Snow said calling dibs.

"Congrats," Regina mumbled, trying to look happy for the two.

"Relax, Robin will be back soon," Emma said quietly. "One more year or so. Then we will find him."

.

 **A/N: Dun dun dun! To clear this up before the questions start. No, Robin will not be time traveling. If you haven't picked up on it yet, the point they have time traveled from is after season five ends, but before season six starts. Robin is dead. Did anyone else cry when he died? I mean, just minutes before he died he told Regina that she was his future.**

 **Okay, next chapter. Well, this looks like crap. It's all about getting Mary Margaret back for the arraignment in time. She's not running away, so...**

 **Anyway, if you watched season six, you know that baby Rumbelle is Gideon who is going to try and assassinate Emma. This complicates things so I may just add a beautiful plot twist at some point or disregard the whole plot of season six. Which is going to be difficult seeing as I've given Emma the visions. Oh well.**

 **Chapter Seventeen: Hat Trick; Jefferson's hat, the real reason, and baby revelations.**


	17. Hat Trick

**Chapter Seventeen: Hat Trick**

.

Emma and Regina were in Emma's car driving down a deserted road near the woods.

"So what are we doing?" Henry asks as he sticks his head out from the backseat.

Emma jumped, startled. "Henry! What the hell are you doing here!"

"That depends," Henry replied. "What are you doing here?"

Regina huffed. "Henry. What me and Emma are doing here is our business. Not yours."

Henry shrugged. "Then I won't tell you why I followed you."

"Henry Daniel Mills," Regina snapped, "you will tell us why."

"Look out!" Henry yelled, pointing at something out the window.

Through the fog, a figure was standing on the road. Emma narrowly avoided hitting the man. He jumped out of the way and fell down an incline. Emma, Regina, and Henry get out of the car to assist him.

Emma ran toward him. "I'm so sorry! Are you okay? I didn't see you there." Then she froze. "Jefferson?"

By now, Regina had caught up to Emma. "Who is it?" She asked. "Wait. The Hatter?"

"The Queen?" Jefferson mock asks. "And, of course, the Savior." He glances at Henry. "And the boy. What brings you out here in the middle of the night?"

Emma lifts her gun. "That is none of your concern. Where's your hat?"

Jefferson laughed. "You think I have my hat? After I was stuck in Wonderland because she," he pointed at Regina, "didn't tell me she was taking someone back with her? If you want my hat, why don't you ask her?"

Emma nearly dropped her gun, but regained her composure, keeping the gun steadily aimed at Jefferson. "Excuse me?"

Jefferson nodded, smirking widely. "Oh, yes. The Queen has the real hat."

"I'm not the Queen," Regina said furiously. She paused to shake her head. "What? I'm sorry, I really have no idea where that came from."

"I think we're done here," Emma said coldly. She backed up to her car with the gun still trained on Jefferson.

.

"You have that hat?" Snow asked.

Regina stared at the table spot in front of her. "I do. I mean, I took it from him after I left him in Wonderland. It's probably in my vault or something..."

"Are you okay?" Emma asked her, concerned. "You've looked really out of it since you snapped at Jefferson."

Regina sighed. "It might have something to do with whatever we're missing from the future, but I feel like there's a part of me missing. And it's not about Robin. It's something else. But I feel so unattached to the Evil Queen side of myself. Like she isn't even a part of me anymore. There no internal battle I have to fight to suppress her either."

"Yeah, that's something I wanted to tell you guys," Henry said worried. "That book about our past is finished. The End is at the point we last remember. But there's a new book. Call it a sequel. That's about the Underworld so far. And I think the actual point we time traveled from is way past the point we last remember from that time."

"Oh!" Belle exclaimed. "I think I get it! But if we came back later than what we remember, some things don't add up. For one, I think I'd be a little further along in my pregnancy."

"That's easy," Henry said seriously. "That baby Hades wanted to take, was your first born. This baby will be your second born. It was pure coincidence that you happen to be pregnant again."

Belle sat down rather slowly. "So, somewhere in the future we came from, my child is stuck without parents?"

Henry nodded uncomfortably. "Yeah. But the fairies are probably taking care of it."

"Then my visions might be from whatever I missed out on in the future?" Emma asked.

Henry looked down. "Maybe. I really don't know. Won't know either until I can catch up in the stories." He held up a book. "This is about the Underworld. I've only gotten up to when we defeat Hades. Whatever or whoever sent us back doesn't want to make this easy."

"About that," Emma began. "What if we sent ourselves back? Is that possible?"

Belle shrugged helplessly. "I thought time travel was impossible before all this. It could have been us I guess, but it's more likely that it was someone else's curse on us."

Emma frowned. "Well, I mean, think about it. Regina has a reason to go back and fix the past right? Saving Robin. Being the Dark One wasn't all Gold makes it out to be, so maybe Killian and I decided to change that?"

Snow shook her head. "I doubt it. Besides, if Regina thought it possible to get loved ones back, she'd probably have tried this with Daniel a long time ago."

"As much as I loath to admit," Regina said, "Snow's right. I considered time travel when Cora killed Daniel, but it was impossible. Yes, Zelena did attempt it, but it just ruined my life even more than it already was." She sighed. "I'm not in any mood to try time travel on a whim."

"And both of us are alive, Swan," Killian added. "You want to forget being the Dark One, just take your memories. Not much to go back for."

Emma sighed. "You're right. Worth a thought."

"August seems to know a lot about this," David prompted.

Emma bit her lip. "Yeah, well, if he does, he doesn't say much about it."

"Oh!" Henry exclaimed. "August! He was talking to me about the curse. Why hasn't it broken? Surely mom could have broken it a thousand times by now right? I mean, she believes in magic. So why hasn't it broken?"

Emma's jaw dropped. "That's actually a good question," she stammered.

"It's because you don't believe," Henry explained. "You still think this is a dream or we'll just go back to our time. Either that or you don't believe we can change anything."

Regina stood. "I'm going to get Jefferson's hat. Robin has to have come back. Right as he died must be where we're all from and some unknown force sent us back."

Snow sighed. "That's not going to be true, Regina. We have to wait until we go back to the enchanted forest to see him again. If we're lucky, Emma and Henry will be coming with us. Then, everything will be okay."

"No," Henry said firmly. "Mom and I have to stay, how else will we know about Zelena?"

"About that," Belle began, "what are our plans for when we go back?"

"Henry and I will have to go back to Boston," Emma said sadly. "Killian will just have to escape the forest in time so he can let us know to come back to Storybrooke. Oh, yes, and maybe, just maybe, you won't set me up with a flying monkey as my almost fiancé!" Emma glared at Regina.

"Too risky," David said shaking his head. "Hook can go with you both."

"He won't remember himself," Regina snarled. "He will think he is whoever his curse self is-oh."

David nodded. "Exactly. He has no curse self."

"I think you're forgetting," Belle started, "I became Lacey after crossing that line. I most certainly was not Lacey while in the asylum."

Killian shrugged. "I'll take the chance. As long as I get to keep my hook."

Emma patted his shoulder. "Nice to know how much Henry and I matter in this negotiation." She laughed at Killian's affronted look. "I'm only joking. It really shouldn't be a problem to keep your hook though."

Regina sighed. "Can we please just get Robin? I mean, he's alive somewhere in this world, right?"

"Robin Hood is alive and kicking," Emma agreed. "He just thinks your a murdering lunatic who killed his wife."

"I did kill his wife," Regina said confused.

Emma nodded. "Yep, and he knows it too. He doesn't know the good Regina because he hasn't met her in the forest."

"That's right you saved Roland," Snow said.

"So I have a really concerning question," Belle interrupted. "How far into the future are we from? Far enough for me to be pregnant with a second baby?"

Gold's eyes flickered between Belle and Henry. "That is a question worth asking."

Henry shrugged. "I don't know. The book is the one that will reveal all. I guess once it catches up to whenever we're from, we'll know when we came from."

"Well if we do the math," Snow said, "Belle was about what? Two months, one month along. So eight plus months since we defeated Hades at the very least."

"Unless Belle's pregnancy was sped up," Henry finished, holding up a page. "I'd forgotten about this. Where we're from, Belle refused grandpa contact with their kid. So she thinks that grandpa will speed her pregnancy up."

Belle glanced at Gold. "But he didn't did he? I mean, he couldn't have. I feel like my experience in this future we can't remember are impacting my life now. Like the book says, I push Rumple away, but now I'm not, so I must have forgiven him or something."

Killian nodded slowly. "I think we all feel like that. I think sometime before we were sent back, Belle and the crocodile reconciled."

"Yes there's something I just can't put my finger on," Regina agreed. "I feel, I don't know, regret? Joy? Something like that when I think about Zelena."

"Because Cora unlocked your memories," Henry said helpfully. "You shouldn't remember yet, so that's why everything is foggy and unclear."

.

"August."

August sighed. "Emma. Back again. I can't tell you anything you don't already know."

"I know that," Emma said stiffly. "But I need you to tell me who talked to you? Who told you we would be coming back?"

August smiled widely. "I was wondering when you'd ask that. Here's a hint. The both of you have something in common. Like those nightmares."

"The Savior," Emma said suddenly. "The new Savior."

"Sometimes, Emma, your intelligence just needs a little kick start to go."

.

 **A/N: Before you say anything, yes, Belle is pregnant not with Gideon, but a different baby. I'm still waiting for Season 6B to start this Sunday, but hopefully it works with the plot. I think once that's done with, I'll pick a spot they will have come from.**

 **So yeah, filler chapter. I hope the next one is better...and it's not. Just looked. Yay for me. The next episode is about the shovel and Mary Margaret's D.A. interview and Regina getting revenge for Daniel. Sooooooo, yeah. I have no clue what to do. Suggestions welcome! See my pitiful attempt below. :-(**

 **Chapter Eighteen: The Stable Boy; the Savior, Regina/Daniel & Regina/Robin feels and angst, August and the new Savior, and Emma tantrums (you'll see).**

 **So I've already written the next chapter and this chapter so it's too late for me to make Robin come back in Hat Trick, but now that I know he's for real back in the TV show, I'm totally up for bringing him in now.**


	18. The Stable Boy

**Chapter Eighteen: The Stable Boy**

.

"August said at the exact moment I was born, the person who was the savior before me stopped being the savior," Emma said to Killian. "He also said that someone told him that we would be coming back to the past. That someone, is the new savior and the reason we time traveled is because I will be the savior till the day I die, but this person was needed as the savior." She had been pacing while she spoke until now. "I can't help but wonder who the savior is. Why would this person have to take my place? Am I that in competent in the future?"

"You're thinking about this all wrong, love," Killian told her. "August is from this time, this new savior isn't. For all he knows, this savior is from years into the future when you're a hundred years old. Or maybe this person is the savior because he sent us back to right a wrong."

Emma stared at Killian in disbelief. "You really don't care about this, do you? We are in the past with all our memories from that night on missing, and this new Savior is taking my place, and you don't even care!" She crossed her arms and glared. "Get out of my house, Hook. Now." She pointed to the door.

Killian walked to the door in a daze. Emma had completely blown up over a misunderstanding. Of course he cared! Oh well, perhaps her parents would know what was wrong. Yes, Killian nodded as he walked down the street. He would talk to Snow and David.

.

Regina sat in her office fiddling with a ring.

"I've been wearing this months now," she whispered, "and I haven't even noticed."

"Noticed what?" Belle asked, entering the room with a stack of books. Her baby bump was starting to show.

"Shouldn't you not be carrying a large stack of books?" Regina asked dryly.

Belle smiled sheepishly. "Oh, no. I'm only four months along," she said defensively. "I'm still mobile, if a little slower than normal."

"I'm sure Miss Swan can use magic to speed up the pregnancy like with my sister," Regina snapped.

Belle gave a nervous laugh. "Yeah, no thanks. I'll wait the nine months. No reason to rush into it. Besides, it would raise a lot of suspicion." She dropped the books onto the table. "I think I know how we were sent back. I've been doing research on time travel and Rumple has quite the collection of magic books. Anyway, I think it was a ritual similar to Zelena's. Innocence, courage, wisdom, and love. This one was a total opposite. Who ever sent us back used impurity, cowardice, ineptness, and hate. The opposites are what allowed us to merge with our past selves."

Regina raised her eyebrows. "Excellent work, bookworm."

.

At the pier, Emma was sitting on a bench, reading through the new book. David walked up to her.

"What you doing?" He asked, sitting down next to her.

Emma flipped a page. "Grasping at straws. Trying to figure out why."

"Hook came by earlier."

Emma glanced up. "Did he?"

"Said you kicked him out for no reason." David looked her in the eye. "Care to share?"

"He wasn't caring at all about the fact that we are stuck in the past without our memories," Emma said crossing her arms.

David looked confused. "But I thought you we glad we were here since Hook's dead in the future."

Emma groaned. "I've really screwed up, haven't I?" She closed the book and stood up. "Where is he now?"

"Granny's," David responded.

.

When Emma arrived at Granny's, Killian was sitting in a booth with his back facing her.

"Hey," she said sitting down across from him.

"Swan."

"Look, I'm sorry," Emma whispered. "I totally wasn't thinking. I don't want to go back, Killian. Not to the future that has you dead."

"I'm not dead in the future, Swan," Killian said abruptly. "Didn't your boy tell you? The next few pages of the book revealed something marvelous," he said sarcastically. "I am resurrected by Zeus and returned to the land of the living while you all weep over Robin's death. Isn't it wonderful, Swan?"

Emma was taken aback. "Sorry? You're not dead?"

"Look, don't worry about a new savior, love," Killian said finally. "It will be revealed soon enough from Henry's books."

"It could come sooner," Emma muttered.

.

 _August 15, 2011_

Real World

.

A man appeared out of the shadows. He wore dark pants and jacket. He cast a glance down the street until his eyes locked onto a man strolling down the street. The first man hurried over.

"August."

The man walking, August, looked up. "How do you know my name?"

The man smiled. "We have much to discuss. Can we talk in your apartment?"

August led the way to his small apartment. "Not much, but no less than what I deserve. So you were going to discuss something with me?"

"Indeed," the man said. "Emma Swan will be arriving in Storybrooke soon. When she does, you will need to find a way to get her this book." The man handed August a book from his bag. "It contains all the stories that the Author has written about Emma Swan, Killian Jones, Henry Mills, Regina Mills, Robin Hood, Snow White, Prince Charming, Belle, and Rumplestiltskin. All of the above with be time traveling from the future and merging with their past self that exists right now. This book shows only what they will know, from Emma Swan's arrival in Storybrooke until the moment they board the boat to the Underworld to search for Hook. They are much further along, but it is only necessary to remember till then."

August was unable to say anything for a while. "Who are you?"

The man grinned. "I am the Savior following Emma, but I am now the former Savior. For now, I suppose my name is Cobra. Or Mongoose. Whichever you prefer. No, definitely Cobra."

With that, Cobra disappeared back into the shadows, leaving a scared and confused August.

.

Storybrooke, Present Day

.

"So why did you snap at Hook?" Snow asked Emma.

Emma threw her arms into the air. "First David, now you? It was just a miss understanding."

"Was it?" Snow asked unconvinced. "Emma, we've been here for nearly six months, right? Please don't get mad at me, but you and Hook do share a house, and-"

"You think I'm pregnant," Emma said flatly. "Thank you for the concern, but I'm not."

"You've been irritable lately," Snow argued. "More than usual anyway. Have you even started-"

"So I'm a little late," Emma snapped.

"Emma," Snow said warningly.

Emma glared and stalked off.

"Regina!" Snow called.

Instantly Regina and Snow had Emma's arms and began dragging her to the hospital.

.

"Congratulations, Miss Swan," Dr. Whale said. "You're pregnant. About two months if I'm not mistaken." He turned to face Snow. "That's two women you've brought me already. Who else are you going to drag in?" Chuckling, he left the three women.

Emma stared in horror at the door. "No, no, no, no," she whispered. "I can't be pregnant. I can't be a mother."

"Did you forget about Henry?" Regina asked dryly.

Emma relaxed. "Oh, right." Then she paled. "Oh what am I going to tell Hook?" She asked reverting back to his fairytale name. "Or Henry?"

"Well," Regina said patronizingly, "you could always tell him that you're pregnant. You know, the truth?"

Emma groaned and buried her head in her knees. "We are living a messed up life now."

.

"Kathryn is suppose to show up soon," David announced during dinner. "Ruby finds her behind Granny's right?"

Emma jumped. "I totally forgot about Kathryn. You're right, David."

"Miss Swan," Regina said with a pointed look at Killian.

Emma sighed. "No, later, okay?"

"Before next week, thank you."

"Fine. Before week."

Killian looked confused. "Am I missing something?"

Emma flushed, Regina smirked, and Snow muttered something like "DNA."

"Nope," Emma said. "Sorry about earlier, again. I've unkicked you out."

"Good," Henry said in relief. "I promised to play him in a Wii game."

Regina let out a most unlike herself snort. The whole table soon dissolved into laughter.

"How do you expect me to play with this?" Killian asked, holding up his hook.

Henry shrugged. "You challenged me. You have to figure it out while I win. You got yourself into this mess, you can get yourself out."

"Finding Nemo," Emma said. "Points, kid." She held up her hand for a high five which Henry gladly returned.

.

Emma and Killian walked behind Henry, hands clasped together. When they got to the house, Emma held Killian back.

"Henry, why don't you get the game set up?" Emma suggested. "We'll be inside in a minute." Henry nodded and dashed inside.

"What is it?"

Emma turned to face Killian. "Regina and Snow dragged me to the doctors today," she said quietly. "So something happened."

Killian's face filled with worry. "What's wrong, love?"

Emma stared at the topmost button of Killian's shirt, unwilling to look him in the eyes and risk seeing disappointment and rejection. "I...I'm..." She drew in a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

For a moment she couldn't believe she got the words out and she thought maybe she imagined saying them. Then Emma looked up at Killian's face and saw shock.

"What?" Killian asked in disbelief. "How...?"

"Well when two people-," Emma began mischievously.

Killian held up his hand and hook. "Okay, I got it, Swan. You're...you're not pulling my leg?"

Emma shook her head. "No. I'm not. Are you mad?"

"Mad? Swan, why would I be mad?" Killian looked confused.

Emma felt hot tears in her eyes which she furiously held in. "Well, we haven't even gotten married yet, or talked about kids, or-"

"Emma," Killian said seriously. "None of that matters. And I say, married or not, you and I will be the best parents ever. That is...if you want to keep it."

Emma smiled. "Of course I'd keep it. And...I like that. Best parents. Captain Hook and the Savior."

When they went inside, Henry was waiting impatiently.

"What took so long?" He asked.

Emma guided him to the living room and pushed him down onto a couch. "Henry," she began hesitantly, "what took so long was just that I had to tell Killian something really important. Now you get to hear it, okay?"

Henry raised his eyebrows. "Why couldn't you just tell me at the same time?"

"Because I don't know how anyone would react," Emma explained. "So in about, oh, seven months or so, you're going to have a new sibling."

Henry's eyes widened. "A baby! That's so cool!" He froze. "We are going to keep her right?"

Emma laughed. "Yes, we're keeping it. And her? Henry, I don't know what gender this baby will be yet!"

"It's going to be a girl," Henry said seriously. "It's only logical."

"Okay, Mr. Spock," Emma said ruffling Henry's hair. "Live long and prosper."

"Nice," Henry said approvingly. "Star Trek. Points for you."

.

Regina was, again, fiddling with the ring Daniel gave her. She held it to her lips and whispered to herself.

"Goodbye, Daniel," she murmurs as she walked down the road through the cemetery until she found the grave she was looking for.

It was a simple grave with only the name Daniel carved into the stone. Regina looked around for anyone watching before using magic to open a hole in the ground to bury the ring in, and conjuring a single flower. She placed the flower on the ground over the ring, then walked away.

.

"So what do we do about Kathryn?" Belle asked worriedly. The group was meeting at Emma and Killian's house for lunch the next day.

"Wait," Emma said. "She's suppose to appear any day now."

"Miss Swan," Regina said glancing between Emma and Killian.

Emma sighed and supported her face with her hands, elbows resting on the table. "I know, Regina."

"Is that what you were talking about last night?" Killian asked, amused.

"How does he know?" David demanding, gesturing at Killian. "How do you two know?" He asked Snow and Regina. "Why don't I know?"

Snow bit her lip to stop from laughing. "I'm sure Emma will tell you, David."

Emma slammed her hands down on the table. "I can't make it stop! Ever since that vision they've been shaking like mad at random times."

Killian laid her arm over the hands, preventing them from shaking. "Deep breaths, love. It means nothing for you yet. This is all in the future."

"Well, how do we know that this isn't going to lead me to my death?" Emma fired back. "What if this, this destiny or whatever is exactly why we're here? To fulfill the vision."

"We could always go back to Boston," Henry suggested. "After the curse is broken. Hook and mom could drive me between."

Emma chuckled. "You're sweet, kid, but Boston is miles away. Besides, Regina is hardly able to leave without forgetting herself."

Killian looked unconvinced. "The boy might be onto something, Swan. The further you are from Storybrooke, the further you are from that vision. I don't mind driving him back and forth is it keeps you alive."

"That's pointless," Regina snapped. "Emma could be hit by a bus or a car everyday, but does that mean she should stay inside? The dwarves could kill themselves with those pick axes everyday, but does that stop them? No! Besides, leaving might be the cause of this."

"But I am in Storybrooke in the vision," Emma said. "If leaving is safer for everyone," she trailed off.

"Miss Swan, leaving then coming back to find that we've been taken over by this hooded figure might be exactly what leads up to your vision!" Regina said irritably.

"On a scale from one to Snow," Emma began, "how much am I irritating you?"

"Oh trust me, Sheriff Swan," Regina said as she walked off, "you add a whole new level for yourself."

.

"Confused still, Emma?" August asked at Granny's. "You know, when I get struck by a block, I usually reread what I've done, rather than plow ahead blindly. Sometimes, I find there'll be a little nugget of inspiration left behind."

Emma sighed. "Start over, yeah, you told me before. My perspective changes."

August nodded. "Exactly. When you started this investigation into why you're here, what was it about?"

"How to keep things the same," Emma responded. "Now it's what we should change and how." She thought for a moment. "We kept things the same because we thought we'd go back. But somethings were changing now have no effect on other things. Ruby still quit Granny's, but came back. Kathryn still disappeared. The fifty thousand dollars still went missing."

"Consistency constraints," August murmured. "Some things are just meant to happen, Emma. Like your vision. The only thing that keeps you far from it is leaving Storybrooke and that's something we both know you don't want to do."

Emma nodded. "I won't leave my family behind until I have to."

"That's admirable," August said quietly.

Suddenly, a scream came from behind the diner. Emma's eyes widened and she jumped up to go investigate. August followed behind her.

Ruby ran towards them. She was very clearly freaking out.

Ruby stopped in front of Emma. "She… She… She's in the alley."

"Who? What happened?" August asked. "Hey, you alright?"

Emma went around to the parking lot knowing what she'd find. Kathryn's body was lying on the ground.

"Kathryn!" Emma called.

Kathryn sat up shakily. "Emma?"

.

 **A/N: Rough ending. I wasn't really sure where to go with this. Yeah, Sidney's probably responsible, but they don't have any evidence to accuse anyone like was used against Mary Margaret originally.**

 **I can confirm exactly what August said. There are consistency constraints and, yes, Emma is only safe from that vision when she isn't in Storybrooke. I think that's going to be part of my season two plot. So is Neal. Neal will arrive in season two and I already have an idea of how this plays out.**

 **So Emma is also pregnant. What will that mean for our heroes? Oooh! Baby names! For a girl, I like Tallahassee, and for a boy, I like Liam. I dunno. Any other suggestions?**

 **Belle will have her baby or be very close to having it by the time the curse is broken. Emma is about two months behind Belle, so very soon after that is when Emma will have her baby.**

 **Chapter Nineteen: The Return; Kathryn, August struggles, pregnancy progressions (Belle: 5-6 months; Emma: 3-4 months), August issues, Cobra, the future, and Robin (maybe).**

 **Yes, next chapter will give us a look at the future. Remember, the old timeline is canon up until the end of season six. You know, assuming Gideon Gold (*snort*) doesn't kill Emma.**


	19. The Return

**Chapter Nineteen: The Return**

.

"How's your leg?" Henry asked August while they ate their breakfast at Granny's.

August grimaced. "Won't last much longer. Maybe a few more months. When is the curse going to break?"

"May or June I think," Henry said shrugging. "I don't really remember. Belle's baby is going to be born around the same time."

"It's February now," August groaned. "That's less than four months away."

"Isn't there a way to slow it down?" Henry asked. He took a long drink from his hot chocolate (with cinnamon or course!).

August smiled at Henry. "Nope. I mess myself up twenty eight years ago when I abandoned Emma. There's no going back now. The only one that might be able to help is Cobra. He's the one that gave me that book."

.

 _Enchanted Forest, Many Years into the Future's Past_

.

Henry held up the author's pen to eye level. He sighed.

"What do I write about? There's nothing but peace. Ever since we came back to the forest everything has been calm."

The Apprentice was long since dead, killed over two years ago when he tried to contain the Dark One in the hat. Merlin was dead. Also killed two years ago, but by his own mother no less. Yes, she had been the Dark One at that time and was unable to control it, but with the Apprentice dead, Merlin was the only one who would know what to do about the pen.

"Hey." Emma opened the door and peaked in. She stepped in all the way after finding Henry. Emma was wearing a plain pale pink gown that was no doubt forced upon her by her parents. After over a year living in the forest, Emma was still more comfortable in her jeans and red leather jacket, but Snow and Charming refused to let her wear clothes meant for the "other world" in the Enchanted Forest.

"Hey, mom," Henry said, trying to sound cheerful.

Emma crossed the room to sit on the bed next to him. "I know that look. What's wrong?"

Henry sighed and showed her the pen. "I don't know what I'm suppose to write about. It's all peace and happiness here. No new stories needed."

"So write about old stories," Emma suggested. "About Storybrooke. Put them in a new book. The old book is about the time before Storybrooke. The new one can be about what happened in Storybrooke."

Henry grinned. "Thanks, mom." He gave her a big hug. "See you at dinner."

.

 _Storybrooke, Present Day_

.

At the hospital, Kathryn was awake and being assessed by Dr. Whale when Emma arrived.

Dr. Whale nodded at her. "Emma. Come on in. Look who's awake."

Emma gave Kathryn a tight smile. "Kathryn, hi. Listen, I don't want to take a lot of your time. But, do you remember what happened? After the car accident?"

Kathryn furrowed her brow, trying to remember. "I don't know much. Um, I remember the airbag going off. And the next thing I knew, I was in the dark, in some basement. I didn't see anyone, but there was food and water." She sighed. "I woke up in a field, walked to Granny's, collapsed. That's when you found me. I guess I was drugged both times."

"Yeah. We're still trying to flush that out of your system," Dr. Whale informed her.

"I'm sorry. I wish I could help," Kathryn said sadly.

Emma placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's fine for now. I think I know who might have done this. Which field and where?"

.

 _Enchanted Forest, Many Years into the Future's Past_

.

The doors flew open and in rushed a panting Emma who plopped down next to Killian.

"Late again, Miss Swan," Regina noted. Regina had been one hundred percent fine with wearing Enchanted Forest clothing, and took great delight in wearing her dresses and outfits from her days as the Evil Queen. Had Emma not know Regina had become a changed person, she would have no problem flinging a ball or magic at her.

Emma rolled her eyes at Regina. "Like you haven't been late before, Your Majesty. I was checking on Henry. He's in a bit of a dilemma about the pen."

"Why?" Killian asked.

"Peace, peace, and more peace," Emma said taking a bite from a breadstick. "Nothing worth sharing. Told him to write about Storybrooke. That's interesting enough to, yeah?"

Snow nodded. "I think we can all agree that the other land was quite the experience."

Emma's heart clenched painfully. Snow, Charming, Regina, Robin, Killian, and Henry seemed to take to the Enchanted Forest much better than she had. It was hard to leave that world behind. She grew up and had a life there. Maybe it wasn't perfect, but with Killian and Henry and finding her parents, it had gotten much better. Hearing her world referred to as "the other land" was quite irritating.

"Do you think we'll ever go back?" Emma asked uncertainly. "To Storybrooke?"

Snow and Charming laughed. "Hopefully not."

"No one should be casting curses to send us there anymore," Regina agreed.

"I think she means to visit," Robin corrected. He smiled warmly at Emma. "I think a visit would be quite lovely. It's been a while since we last saw the town."

Emma shot him a grateful smile. That was exactly what she meant.

Regina shook her head. "Not possible. If we could, I'd have kept a portal open between the two realms. It's just impossible to keep the town in place when we aren't cursed to live in that realm."

Henry paused at the doorway as he listened to the conversation. "The impossible is just something no one's done before," he whispered.

.

 _Storybrooke, Present Day_

.

Cobra watched. Waiting.

"Belle's baby is going to be born around the same time," he mimicked. "How convenient is that? Then Emma's baby will be born two months later." Cobra glanced across the street at August who was siting on a bench, rubbing his woodening legs.

"Not much longer, August," Cobra whispered. "Emma is going to break the curse very soon. Much sooner than she realizes."

"Are you sure you can do this, Cobra?" A girl, no more than nine or ten, with a slight British accent asked from behind Cobra.

Cobra spun around and frowned at the girl. "Lucy. I thought you were going to stay in your realm."

Lucy grinned childishly. "You really should know by now that I have my own means of realm jumping. I thought I ought to let you know, though. It's about two or three more years until my brothers and sister are captured by her. How has your realm been fairing?"

Cobra smirked. "Subject change, nice. But it's been slow moving. They don't want to change anything."

"Is it time?" Lucy asked.

Cobra nodded gravely. "Indeed, but enough of this now, you should be getting home. Say hi to Ed for me."

Lucy nodded serenely and opened the wooden doorway that seemingly materialized out of nowhere.

"Oh, and remember I have a score to settle with Jadis," Cobra called to Lucy. "She nearly killed my mom. I want to help make her pay."

Lucy's eyes hardened. "Indeed." As soon as she closed the door behind her, the doorway disappeared. The last image Cobra had of it was the gleaming lion head.

.

Sidney was drinking coffee at Granny's Diner. Emma entered, and sat across from him.

Emma raised her eyebrows. "Hey, Sidney. You wouldn't happen to know about what happened to Kathryn would you?"

"She disappeared," Sidney said evenly. "Nothing else."

Emma glared. "Oh, for God sakes, Sidney. Drop it. You kidnapped her. I don't know how or why, but what I do know is it was you. There is a DNA trail in a basement of some house out there, and I'm going to find it."

.

"Henry?"

Henry spun around. "Hook?" He said, heart thumping. "You scared me."

"My apologies, lad, but Emma's looking for you," Killian explained. "You didn't come home after school and you weren't at Regina's."

Henry shrugged. "Went for a walk. I should have told mom." He set off towards their house. "Why's she worried? No one wants to hurt me...yet."

Killian sighed. "We don't have any memories of what happened from the boat till when we came back. That's dangerous. Someone could have followed us back. Someone who wants to hurt you."

"Big whoop," Henry snorted. "Nothing new for us, right? Besides, mom and mom can take 'em."

"I can believe that," Killian said, "but they just want to keep you safe. They don't want to have to take out bad guys who threaten you."

.

"I'm pregnant," Emma blurted during dinner.

Snow and Regina beamed and smirked respectfully, while David dropped his fork and glanced between Emma and Killian.

"About four months," Emma mumbled. "I figured I should start talking."

"You aren't even married yet," David said with a glare aimed at Killian.

Emma held up her hands. "But we will be. Look, whether you like it or not, I will have a baby. A baby which I will not give up. I learned that the hard way with Henry."

"Besides, I want a little sister," Henry said innocently as he continued to eat.

"It's not a girl," Emma protested. "Well, I don't know if it is or isn't. I want it to be a surprise."

"Well that's wonderful news," Regina said sweetly. "Can we finish eating?"

.

 _Enchanted Forest, Many Years into the Future's Past_

.

"Peace," Emma murmured. "I don't even know the word anymore."

"Now you do," Killian told her. They were siting in their bedroom with papers scattered everywhere.

Emma fell back on the bed and groaned. "I think I'd rather plan this wedding while Zelena was terrorizing us in Storybrooke, or when there was the threat of Gideon, or even while we were trying to rescue Henry from Pan. I don't do peace."

"Yet you suggested we wait when Gideon was a threat," Killian pointed out.

"That was a minor lapse of judgement," Emma defended herself. She sighed. "You know, we haven't talked about kids. Do... Do we want any?" At Killain's alarmed look, Emma quickly added, "I'm not pregnant. I just saw how good you were with Alexandria and Henry already sees you as his stepfather and-"

"Swan," Killian interrupted her, "I think, we should focus on the actual getting married part, then think about kids." He had an odd smile when he said kids.

Emma saw this and laughed. "I think you want a little girl to spoil, huh?" She laughed at the halfhearted glare on Killian's face.

.

 _Enchanted Forest, Present Day_

.

It was becoming rather boring. For about six months, Robin Hood had been living in the Enchanted Forest, though he could have sworn he boarded a boat to the Underworld, not the past. He had ditched the Merry Men ages ago. Roland, however, stayed with Robin.

"Daddy, where are we going?" Roland asked. "I'm tired."

Robin sighed in relief when he saw a village by a port. "We'll stop here, Roland."

"-hasn't been seen in ages!"

"Good riddance that-"

"What if she-?"

"She won't find out."

Robin pulled Roland closer and walked up to a man. "What are they talking about?"

"Captain Hook," the man whispered. "He disappeared a while back. Cora's furious."

Robin's heart thumped. "Where did he go?"

The man shrugged. "No one knows. Here one day, gone the next." The man lowered his voice. "Hardly missed. Did all of Cora's dirty work that pirate did."

Robin nodded his thanks and walked off to rest under the shade of trees.

"Daddy, why were you asking about that man?" Roland asked.

Robin sighed. "Curiosity."

A young girl, about nine, approached Robin. She had red hair and clothes that befitted someone of more royal stature. "Robin Hood?"

Robin nodded cautiously. "And you?"

The girl smiled. "Lucy. I've come to take you to a new world."

"What does that mean, daddy?" Roland said.

Lucy wrinkled her nose. "I liked you better as an eight year old. Four year old? Eh, not so much."

Robin was on guard. "A new world? You mean outside of the Enchanted Forest?"

Lucy nodded. "My siblings and I are gifted with realm jumping. All I need do is conjure a nice simple wardrobe." She waved her hand and behind the cover of trees, a wooden wardrobe with a blue and green sphere for a handle appeared. "This will take you to the Land Without Magic. Only you and Roland can see it, and it will disappear once the both of you go through. You should arrive in Storybrooke, but beware, the curse may not be broken yet. That's the thing with realm jumping, time passes differently in each realm." She waved as she stepped into a different wardrobe, one with a gleaming lion head. It disappeared the second the door swung shut.

"Storybrooke," Robin whispered. "Regina." He pulled Roland over to the wardrobe. "Okay, Roland, you have to trust me," he said seriously. "This is going to take us to a new land. Ready?"

Together, they opened the door, and walked into the wardrobe.

.

 _Storybrooke, Present Day_

.

Emma arrived at the station, where she found Regina waiting for her.

Regina smirked. "Congratulations, Sheriff Swan. There's about to be a big break in your case. You just got yourself a confession. But, I want you to listen to the whole explanation, so you understand why this happened." She cleared her throat. "Sidney. You can come in now." Once Sidney entered, Regina addressed him. "Tell her what you told me."

Sidney looked defeated. "It was me. I abducted Kathryn, and I held her in the basement of an abandoned summer home by the lake."

Emma nodded slowly. "And why did you do this?"

Sidney shrugged. "I was going to find her after the conviction, be a hero. Then, get the inside track on the biggest story to ever hit this town. I'd get my job back. Plus, a novel, and a movie, and… I don't know. It sounds crazy now. I thought it might prove you incompetent as a sheriff." He quickly added, "I have maps to where the house is. You'll find chains in the basement. Lots of fingerprints, I'm sure – hers and mine. But, I didn't hurt her."

Regina grinned at Emma from behind Sidney. "The man has obviously suffered some kind of mental break," she said seriously. "He clearly hasn't been himself for a while."

Emma nodded. "Agreed. Alright, thank you, Sidney, Regina. Just lock him in a cell for now. I'll have David drive him over to the hospital to be kept in the mental wards until further notice."

.

 **A/N: Okay, so due to Season Six putting AU Robin with Evil Queen, AU Robin can't come back. Therefore, I put a slight twist into the story. Don't worry, I'll explain how Robin came back to the past when he should be dead.**

 **Belle is 6 months pregnant, and Emma is 4 months. Belle's baby will be born around the time the curse is broken. Speaking of, shall baby Rumbelle be a boy or a girl? And baby Captain Swan? And names! Names! Names! Names!**

 **Anyway, we are almost done. Three more chapters left! Yay! Then it's on to Season Two. I think that will be a new story itself, so I need new title ideas.**

 **I'm going to do a small Q &A:**

 **Q: Who's Cobra? Lucy? Jadis? Ed?**

 **A: Cobra is actually not that hard to figure out. No confirmation yet, but definitely once the group figures out how they really time traveled. Lucy is also very obvious if you catch all the hints I've given. Jadis is the villain that's coming up. She's part of the reason the group time traveled. Ed is not the boy's full name. He's related to Lucy though.**

 **Q: How will they break the curse?**

 **A: Good question. As of yet, I don't know. They have to figure out and accept the reality and their mission.**

 **Q: Why are the storybook pages so ex machina?**

 **A: Thank you CinemaSins, now I know what ex machina is! Um, well think about it this way. Henry is the author, yes? So he "writes" the pages. He does not know what's important, but when something is brought up that is related to a storybook page, Henry is ready to whip out the book. At this point, we've gotten into all the Land of Untold Stories huzzaz, so nothing much pertains to the actual plot. Once Gideon appears in the pages, yeah, things are going to get intense.**

 **Q: Swanfire?**

 **A: Hell naw! Uh, hardcore Captain Swan shipper here! Speaking of which, I'm so angry with Gideon for sinking the submarine. Anyway, no Swanfire, but yes, Neal will come into the picture in Season Two.**

 **And onto the next chapter.**

 **Chapter Twenty: The Stranger; future, pregnancy progressions (Belle 8 months, Emma 6 months), August and his Pinocchio issue, name games, Robin, and more of Lucy.**


	20. The Stranger

**Chapter Twenty: The Stranger**

.

At his room at the inn, August sat at his desk and stared at a small hat. He picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Emma? We need to meet. There's a...problem." August hung up the phone and pulled up his pant leg to look at a leg that is turning to wood.

.

 _Enchanted Forest, Many Years into the Future's Past_

.

Knock, knock. A noise that would otherwise be ignored if not for one simple purpose. All the doors in the room were wide open, and though servants would not walk right in, they announced themselves rather than knocking.

"I think it came from that wardrobe," Henry said quietly.

Emma and Regina nodded at each other and crept to either side of the wardrobe.

"Hello?" A feminine voice called from inside the wardrobe. "Is someone there? Please, let me out!"

Emma yanked the door wide open. "Who the hell are you?"

A young girl with curled red hair that reached a few inches past her shoulders stepped out. She couldn't be more than twelve.

"I'm Lucy," she said softly. Lucy gave a little curtsy. "Queen Lucy of Narnia. Who are you? And where am I?"

"The Enchanted Forest," Snow answered. "This is the White Castle. I'm Snow White. This is my husband-"

"David," Charming finished. "I usually go by Charming though."

"Emma Jones," Emma said. "I'm their daughter."

"Killian Jones, though if we are going by nicknames, Hook will suffice," Killian smirked.

"I'm Henry," Henry told Lucy. "Emma's my biological mom and Killian's my stepdad, but Regina's my adoptive mother and Robin's my adoptive stepdad." He pointed at Regina and Robin.

"Regina Hood," Regina said stiffly. "Did you say-"

"I'm Robin Hood," Robin cut in.

"That's all of us," Emma said with a grand flourish. "I mean, Neal, Roland, Belle, and Gold aren't here right now, but I'm sure we can introduce you to them later."

"Did you say Narnia?" Regina asked, finishing her question.

Lucy nodded eagerly. "Have you heard of it?"

Emma held up her hands. "Hang on. Narnia as in the Lion, Witch, and Wardrobe? Prince Caspian? Voyage of the Dawn Treader? Silver Chair?"

Lucy frowned. "Um, I've never heard of those. We do have a lion and a wardrobe. The witch was defeated years ago, but..." Lucy took a deep breath. "Jadis, the witch, kidnapped my sister Susan and my two brothers Peter and Edmund. I need to find them."

.

 _Storybrooke, Present Day_

.

August entered Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop. Marco was there discussing a clock with Mr. Gold.

Mr. Gold smirked. "Ah, Mr. Booth. I'll be with you in a moment. On second thought, tell me – as one admirer of antiquities to another – do you think it's worth my while having this clock repaired?"

"You tell me," August fired back.

"I suppose there is some value in it still," Gold continued as if he hadn't heard August.

Marco sighed. "You know, I'm very busy right now. And, uh, I'm just a one-man shop. But, uh, I'll get to the clock as fast as I can."

Gold smiled eerily. "I wouldn't ask for anything more."

Marco picked up the clock and went to leave. "Good day," he said to August, nodding as he went.

"First time seeing dear old dad since you arrived at Storybrooke?" Gold asked once Marco had left.

"I'm sorry, but Emma said to meet here?" August said firmly.

"That she did," Gold nodded. "However, she called me to request a potion be made for your...illness."

Hope flew into August's chest. "You have it?"

"No," Gold answered. "The only way you're going to be saved is if this curse is broken within a few weeks. That is highly improbable given the circumstances. Time is a fragile thing. Should the timeline stray too far from the original timeline, who knows what the future will hold for us. This curse will break in a month. For you to last that long, that's sadly out of the question."

"Hey," Emma said entering the shop. At six months, she was still insisting she didn't need any help doing part of her job as sheriff and helping out with the situation of time travel.

Belle followed Emma. She, however, was eight months along and didn't resist a little help now and then. "Hello, Rumple, August."

"So can you make one?" Emma asked Gold. "At least to slow down the Pinocchio effects?"

"Miss Swan, you may forget, at this time, magic does not exist in Storybrooke," Gold replied. "Until such, I can do nothing for him. And before you say anything, the magic Regina, yourself, and myself possess currently does nothing for what Pinocchio requires."

.

Robin and Roland stepped out of the wardrobe and into a library. A brown haired woman was putting books back onto shelves.

"Excuse me," Robin said. "My son and I are quite lost..." He trailed off as she turned around. "Belle?"

Belle backed up into a bookshelf and placed her hands over her obviously pregnant stomach. "We are closed. How did you get in here? Tell me before I call the sheriff!"

"Look, I'm sorry, truly, I am," Robin said. He pulled Roland behind him. "I don't really understand it myself how I got here. You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you anyway."

Belle seemed to calm down slightly. "Try me."

"A magical wardrobe," Robin said matter-of-factly.

Belle gasped, hand on her mouth. "Robin? Do-do you, um, do you remember? Everything?"

"I remember that I met you in the Enchanted Forest at Rumplestiltskin's Castle," Robin said. "You spared my life. The second time I saw you was over thirty years later. We found out Zelena had taken over while you and others were in a different realm. Lost our memories of the past year and ended up in Storybrooke. Found the author, Emma became the Dark One. Last thing I remembered before waking up in the Forest was boarding a boat to the Underworld."

Belle smiled tearfully. "I remember the same. Obviously not boarding the boat, but the gist of what you said. If you, uh, if you wait, I'll just finish shelving the last few books then lock up behind us. Five new people in eight months is a little suspicious."

"Five new people? Who else is new?" Robin asked.

Belle placed a brown book on a shelf. "Emma and Killian arrived in Storybrooke eight months ago. Emma one night, Killian the next day. Emma and Regina sprung me from the Asylum not long after that. Now, months later, a man and his son appear? Even more suspicious, Emma and Killian knew a bunch of people including the mayor, I talk to and hang out with them and the people they know, had breakfast with Mr. Gold then turn up pregnant? Also, now Emma's pregnant, but she's engaged so it's not overly suspicious. You'll know all of us...this town doesn't get visitors, let alone visitors that know each other.

"Wait," Robin said, holding up a hand. "Emma? Pregnant?"

"About six months," Belle told him. She picked up the last book. "Her Handsome Hero," she read. "I keep meaning to buy one for myself and one for Emma. But anyway, I'm done here. I think I know where you can stay for tonight."

.

 _Enchanted Forest, Many Years into the Future's Past_

.

"Her Handsome Hero," Emma read.

"My mother read it to me when I was a little girl," Belle explained. "It's my favorite and I thought you might like to read it to any kids you have."

Emma smiled. "Thanks, Belle. This is really sweet."

"Does he want any?" Belle asked.

Emma laughed. "He says whatever I want is fine with him, but I can totally tell he wants a little girl. It doesn't help that my mother has cleaned up the nursery and preserved it the way it was suppose to be for me."

Belle giggled. "So Snow wants a granddaughter, Killian wants a daughter-"

"Henry wants a sister," Emma continued, "and I want to focus on the wedding first."

"Reasonable," Belle nodded.

"What about you and Gold?" Emma asked. "Any more?"

Belle sighed. "I don't know. I mean, I failed with Gideon. I don't think I can do it."

"You didn't fail," Emma told her. "He failed you. Besides, the Belle I know would never give up this easily."

.

 _Storybrooke, Present Day_

.

Belle walked up the steps to Emma and Killian's house.

"I really hope they aren't asleep yet," she murmured, casting a look at the dark sky.

"Who exactly lives here?" Robin asked curiously, hand gripping Roland's hand tightly.

Belle smiled back at Robin. "A really nice couple. Trust me, you'll be fine." She rang the doorbell.

Emma appeared behind the door. She opened it wider and her jaw dropped. Killian's head popped up behind Emma. Like Emma, his jaw dropped.

"Emma, Killian," Belle said, "I was hoping you had a spare room."

"Yeah, yeah," Emma said in disbelief. "How...? We thought..."

"Time travel apparently," Robin said quietly so Roland didn't hear him. "It's good to see you alive, Killian."

"You as well," Killian replied, still shocked. "Erm, Roland can use Henry's room and Robin, you can use the guest room."

"Thanks," Belle said gratefully. She turned to walk back down the steps, but turned back. "Oh, I'll let the others know to come over to your house tomorrow?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah, that'd be great, Belle." Once Belle had disappeared down the sidewalk, Emma smiled at Robin. "I'll show Roland to Henry's room. Killian can show you where the guest room is."

.

The next morning, Emma and Killian sat at the table eating breakfast.

"So," Emma began, "we haven't thought of any names. Do you have a favorite? Um, girl first."

"Marina," Killian said. "I dunno, Swan. Something sea related."

Emma cocked her head. "Marina Jones. No way. Emily."

"Dawn."

"Isabella."

"Stephanie."

"This is pointless," Emma sighed. "We aren't getting anywhere."

"Why don't we write a bunch of names on paper," Killian suggested. "Then you can close your eyes and point at one. Whichever one you pick will be the name if it a girl."

Emma blinked. 'Where? I'll tell you where. Close your eyes and point. Whatever spot you pick, that's our home.' She shook her head. "No. I-I think I know what our girl name is. If it's a girl, then Tallahassee is going to be her name. We can use Talli for short."

"And if it's a boy?" Killian asked.

Emma stared blankly at him. "I thought that was obvious. If it's a boy, I thought maybe, Liam?"

Killian sat very still for a moment before pulling Emma closer and kissing her.

"That's quite the greeting," a smirking Robin said as he walked to the table.

Emma shot him a glare. "We just picked out some nice names that I think are a little emotional for the both of us." She stood up. "Hurry up and eat. The others will be here soon."

.

 _Storybrooke, Many Years into the Future's Past_

.

Henry walked into Granny's carrying a book. "Just finished signing in the last of the newcomers," he said to Emma and Killian. "I had everyone write down who they were traveling with so we can add up who's still out there."

Emma glanced at the book. "Huh."

Killian looked impressed. "Clever boy."

"Emma! Hi!" Ashley called. She walked over. Alexandra was resting on Ashley's hip.

Emma smiled. "Ashley, hi! Hey, Alexandra! How are you? You guys want to sit down and join us?"

Ashley shook her head. "Oh, no, thank you. Thomas is just getting us some food to go, and I don't want to take up your time. I know you're busy, but with all these new people, I just... I thought that I should help somehow, and since I'm running the daycare, I figured why not offer them free babysitting. Anyway, I was hoping to maybe get a look at that list just to see who brought kids," she added hopefully.

"Well, if you can understand these scribbles," Killian said, sliding the book over towards her, "then be our guest."

Ashley beamed. "Great."

A woman walked into Granny's looking lost.

"Someone new," Henry noticed. "Mom, want to come help?" He asked Emma.

Emma followed him out of the booth. "That's what I do, kid. I'll be right back," she told Killian.

Ashley sat down in the booth across from Killian after dropping Alexandra next to the pirate. "Hey, would you mind distracting Alexandra while I take a look at this?" She asked without waiting for an answer.

"I have no idea w..." Killian said, trailing off. He stared at the small girl. "What's your doggy's name?" He asked her. "Hey. You have to tell me about your doggy." Alexandra babbled as Killian stuck some whipped cream on the end of his nose. "Whoop! Blblblblblblblb! Ruff, ruff, ruff!" After wiping it off, Killian faced Ashley. "That's quite the little charmer you've got there."

Ashley nodded. "Yeah, thanks to Emma. If it weren't for her, I wouldn't have any of this," she sighed happily. "What about the two of you, anyway? Any chance of a fairy-tale ending?"

Killian glanced over at Emma. "Uh, we're taking things slow. Quite slow, actually. I'm still sleeping on a cot on a pirate ship near a pregnant woman who likes to snore," he said with a laugh.

"I have a good feeling about you and Emma," Ashley told him. "Believe me... if I can get a happy ending, anyone can."

.

 _Storybrooke, Present Day_

.

"So, good news all around," Emma began.

"Let me guess," Regina said sarcastically. "You and Belle both have names picked out."

Emma rolled her eyes. "While half of that statement may be true, Belle kindly asked Killian and I to host a special guest last night and we'd like to introduce this guest."

"Oh, great," Regina huffed, leaning back against her seat.

"You can come down now," Emma called.

Heavy footsteps raced down the stairs. Robin jumped the last three steps to get to the bottom quicker. Regina's eyes widened.

"Robin?" She whispered.

Robin grinned. "Regina! You remember me? All of you?"

Regina blinked furiously to keep from crying. "I thought he was dead." She looked at Henry. "You said he died, you wrote the story. How?"

Henry shrugged. "I don't know everything. I mean, Zeus apparently sent Hook back to life. Who's to say he didn't do the same for Robin?"

"Sorry to break up this very interesting debate," Robin interrupted, "but I want to know exactly what was so emotional about those names from earlier."

Killian shot Robin an exasperated look. "Why don't you join us rather than stand at the bottom of the stairs?" He snapped.

"We also have to figure out where you'll live," Belle stated. "I mean, I'm sure Emma and Killian won't mind you and Roland crashing here for a while, but it's less than ideal."

While they talked about Robin's living arrangements, the word Tallahassee rang in Emma's head. 'Close your eyes and point' 'Go find Tallahassee...even if it's without me...'

"Emma?" Snow asked concerned. "Emma?"

"Swan? Swan, are you alright?" Killian.

Emma shook herself out of the past. "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" David asked. "You looked like you were going to faint or cry...or both."

"I'm fine," Emma insisted. "Where were we?"

"Names, Miss Swan," Gold informed her.

Emma swallowed. "Right. Okay." She didn't say anything.

"So if it's a girl?" Regina prompted.

Tallahassee. It reverberated in Emma's head. She felt her breathing increase.

"Swan! Swan, you've got to calm down!"

"Emma, slow breaths. Deep, slow breaths."

Finally, Emma calmed herself down.

"That's not fine," David pointed out.

"What does Tallahassee mean to you, Swan?" Killian asked seriously.

"Tallahassee?" Belle asked curiously. "Isn't that a city in Florida?"

"The Capitol, yes," Gold answered. "I would also like to know what it means."

Emma took a deep breath. "Tallahassee was suppose to be my home. My first real home. After eighteen years of foster homes and parents, stealing, running away, I was suppose to have a real home in Tallahassee." She sniffed. "I know it's stupid, but the thought just came to me when we started talking about names and I don't know how to pick a name..."

"It's not stupid, Emma," Snow said softly. "Lots of people pick names due to sentimental reasons. What about if it's a boy?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Liam," Emma answered instantly. "So...Liam or...Tallahassee."

"What about you?" Killian asked Belle.

Belle flushed. "Oh, I actually haven't thought about names. Um, yeah, I really don't know. I want something that means strong or brave. Something like that."

"Chantal or Chantelle means tough like stone," Snow volunteered. "It was one of the names David and I looked at after Zelena's curse. Well, our curse, but Zelena's memory curse. Is it a girl or boy?"

"I caved," Belle sighed. "I asked the last time I went. It's a girl!"

Snow squealed. "That's amazing, Belle! Congrats! Oh, you too, Gold."

"Dior means golden," Emma snickered.

Belle cocked her head. "Chantal Gold, Chantelle Gold, Dior Gold..."

"Golden Gold?" Robin scoffed. "That's a bit much?"

"No, I actually like it," Belle said softly. "Dior or Chantelle. I've always like Rochelle too."

The door bell rang. Emma opened the door to reveal August.

"What?" Emma asked.

August grimaced. "How soon does the curse break? Or how soon can you break it?"

"Your legs...?" Henry asked trailing off.

August knocked on his upper thigh. A wooden sound knocked back. "Almost all the way. Nearly at my joints. I won't be able to walk in a few days." He blinked, noticing Robin. "Didn't you say-"

"Not important," Regina snapped.

Emma sighed. "I don't know when it'll be broken. We don't even know how to break it."

August shook his head, chucking quietly. "We? Or you, Emma? I think you know exactly how to break the curse."

"True loves kiss," Emma answered. "But that's happened at least a thousand times. Belle and Gold, Snow and David, Killian and me. I mean, even Regina and I have kissed Henry at least twenty times by now."

"But you didn't have him before," August said pointing at Robin.

"Hold on," Killian said holding up his hands. "We don't know if they're even true loves. Robin is suppose to be dead. Regina could have found someone else for all we know."

.

 _Enchanted Forest, Many Years into the Future's Past_

.

"Emma!" Belle called. "Regina! I think I found something."

Emma and Regina quickly ran over to Belle.

"About the Olympian Crystal?" Regina asked frantically.

Belle nodded. "There isn't much, but it's what I managed to find in the Royal Library. I think it's mostly based of fiction though. Anyway, according to this book, the Olympian Crystal is the weapon of Kronos, the King Titan. It was suppose to be passed onto Zeus, but Hades killed Kronos and took the Crystal for his own. Supposedly Zeus and Poseidon banded together to defeat Hades. Now, according to this fairytale, Hades used the Crystal to send his enemies to the Dark Realm where the Black Fairy could torture them or send them to Pleasure Island, which is mostly where the children go."

"So what you're saying is-" Emma started.

"Robin could be alive?" Regina cut in hopefully. She started pacing. "We've got to save him! He could be in danger."

Belle bit her lip. "It's not that simple. The Dark Realm...you know what it's like."

"I know what it's going to become after we go save Robin," Regina said, grinning evilly. "A pathetic waste of space."

.

 _Storybrooke, Many Years into the Future's Past_

.

"We need a way back to the Enchanted Forest," Snow said determinedly. "And we bring Emma and Henry with us this time." She glanced at Regina and Gold.

Gold lifted his hands. "What you you propose we do then? More power than what any of us currently posses is needed to travel between realms without great sacrifice."

"Magic beans, Jefferson's hat, curses that destroy what you love most," Emma murmured. "What else is there?"

"I can help you," a girl's voice said.

They spun around to see a girl about twelve. She had red hair and spoke with a British accent.

"In exchange for help when the time comes," she added. "My name is Lucy, and I can offer passage between the realms. I'm a portal jumper, creator, finder. Whichever you prefer. I'm not choosy." Lucy frowned. "However, you will not remember this until I let you. I can't have you meeting me sooner than necessary. You will remember Rumplestiltskin opening the door to Arendelle. You sailed to Misthaven, or the Enchanted Forest. Discuss if you wish." She walked some distance away, then waited.

"How incredibly convenient," Regina muttered. "We are talking about crossing realms and then someone who knows how just appears?"

"It's because I told her," Henry said quietly. "Mom and Hook have been whispering about it. How to get to the Forest. Her name is Lucy. More specifically, Queen Lucy of Narnia. The ones with the wardrobe."

"Narnia's real too?" Emma asked exasperatedly. "And you've been eavesdropping on us?" She directed at Henry.

"Call it what you will," Henry shrugged. "I think we should go with it. How else will we get to the Forest?"

.

 _Storybrooke, Present Day_

.

"Why do you all think I'm dead?" Robin asked Regina the moment Roland closed the door to his new temporary bedroom.

Regina flinched. "Henry's storybook has been filling in a lot of blanks," she said. "One page quite bluntly explains it. Hades ends you with the Olympian Crystal. Once again I lose my happy ending." She walked down the stairs determinedly.

Robin followed her. "For what it's worth, I apologize."

Regina laughed. "For what? It's not your fault. You couldn't help it. Well, you could have by letting me die instead. I suppose I should thank you for saving me." Regina turned back towards the kitchen and walked over to the wine bottles.

"We can keep doing this, Regina," Robin called. He hurried over and pulled her shoulders so that she was facing him. "We are dancing around each other and we have been ever since New York."

"There's a really good reason why," Regina whispered. "We can't go back to before, Robin. There's no way possible. I'm not saying we can't happen, just that we can't jump right in and expect everything to work like before. Things are different now." She poured two glasses of wine and handed one to Robin. "Cheers."

They clanked glasses.

.

 **A/N: Yeah, so I need to wait and watch how OUAT Season Six deals with the Black Fairy and the Dark Realm before actually inserting the rescuing Robin scenes into the storyline, but what Belle, Emma, and Regina discussed is a general explanation of how they save Robin. Who knows, maybe that's exactly how they save him for real! Assuming they bring him back for real. Still totally annoyed that they played with us about Robins return.**

 **Anyway, so as the next two chapters are the season finale, they are the same day/week/month (whatever, you get what I mean), so that means it's one month later and Belle is nine months. Baby Rumbelle will arrive in the next chapters.**

 **Chapter Twenty-One: An Apple as Red as Blood; Regina and Robin, Emma and Killian, Belle and Rumple, August leaves the scene, Gold gets smart, baby Rumbelle gets ready to come (maybe), future Enchanted Forest and Storybrooke, Cobra, Lucy, Jadis, Narnia.**


	21. An Apple Red as Blood

**Chapter Twenty-one: An Apple as Red as Blood**

.

"Any day now," Belle mumbled, rubbing her stomach. "Any day now, baby."

"Doesn't work like that," Emma called as she entered the library. "Trust me, I tried. Henry did not come any faster." Emma handed Belle a book. "Her Handsome Hero. Robin told me you wanted to buy a copy."

Belle took the book gratefully. "Thank you so much, Emma."

"Not a problem," Emma said.

.

 _Narnia, Many Years into the Future's Past_

.

"We really should get back to the professor's house," Peter said seriously.

Lucy frowned. "But, Peter, we can't leave! You're the High King of Narnia now, and Susan, Edmund, and I are the Queens and King as well."

Susan laid her arrows out on the table in front of her. "She's right, Peter. If we leave now, who knows what will happen to Narnia. It's only been a year."

"A happy year, I hope?" A woman asked. She was pale and wore all white. "Peaceful? I suppose without me in your way-"

"Jadis," Edmund gasped. "But Aslan killed you!"

Jadis laughed. "That lion kill me? No, dear, Edmund, he did not."

Peter started tapping on Susan's hand underneath the table. In turn, Susan tapped Edmund's hand who then tapped Lucy's hand.

"I merely disappeared," Jadis explained. "But now I'm back."

"NOW!" Peter yelled. He drew his sword and charged Jadis. She easily deflected the hit and the two began a fierce sword fight.

Susan grabbed Lucy and shoved her towards a wardrobe. "Go!" She yelled. "We're right behind you!"

Lucy unwillingly stepped into the wardrobe and watched as Susan closed the door leaving it slightly ajar.

Meanwhile, Edmund had grabbed his aid Peter in the fight.

Susan snatched her bow and arrows. She took up a position behind Jadis.

"Surrender, witch," Peter growled. "You're surrounded."

Jadis smirked. "Am I?" She thrusted the point of her sword into the ground. A wave of ice expanded outwards from it, freezing over everything in its path.

"NO!" Lucy screamed as her siblings were turned into ice statues. She tried to escape, but the ice slammed the wardrobe door shut. She back away and willed the wardrobe passage to disappear once she made it to the other side safely.

Once there, she knocked on the door. Lucy heard voices whispering on the other side.

"Hello?" She called. "Is someone there? Please, let me out!"

A blonde haired woman yanked the door wide open. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Lucy. Queen Lucy of Narnia," Lucy answered.

.

 _Storybrooke, Present Day_

.

"Do you think we'll remember the future once the curse is broken?" Emma asked Snow and David. She had decided to visit after Killian and Henry forced her to take off from sheriff duty.

Snow sighed. "Emma, that's the fifth time you've asked in the last two minutes. This is the fifth time I'm telling you that I don't know."

"But do you think?" Emma asked smugly.

"With luck, yes we'll remember," David said.

"Exactly," Snow said. "As long as we have hope, things will work out."

Emma nodded and placed her chin on her hands. "Hope is your solution to everything. It's just that...I feel like I'm missing something important. Then something happens and it's like déjà vu."

"What do you mean?" David asked. He looked confused. "When has this happened?"

"When Killian proposed," Emma began, "it felt like something unnecessary. It felt like he had already done so. And then Robin supposedly being dead? That didn't feel right. And, yeah, I was shocked when he appeared alive and well, but it felt right and like it shouldn't be a surprise. I don't think it's just me either. I mean look at Belle. She should have dumped Gold after finding out he was the Dark One again, but did she? No, she didn't."

A dawning look of realization appeared on Snow's face. "So we have to ask. Exactly what has already happened and why don't we remember it?"

.

 _Enchanted Forest, Many Years into the Future's Past_

.

Emma stared at the reflection in the mirror. A woman with blonde hair stared back. A white dress with lacy sleeves adorned her body.

"Second thoughts?" Regina smirked as she walked into the room. She had on a black gown with minimal amounts of glitter.

"I can just as easily ask Belle to be Maid of Honor," Emma threatened. She lifted the white veil off the vanity and placed it on her head.

Regina scoffed and adjusted the veil. "Learn to dress right, Miss Swan."

"Okay, it's literally one time, Regina," Emma said sarcastically. "I won't be getting married a second time in my life."

The door burst open. Belle stood in a yellow gown. "They're, uh, they're ready," she said.

Regina tossed Belle her bouquet while flipping the veil over Emma's face. Then she handed Emma her bouquet and picked up her own. It was funny, really, how they looked. Emma in her white gown with a colorful assortment of flowers, Regina in her black gown with her assortment of dark colored flowers, and finally Belle in her yellow gown with flowers in colors of yellow, pink, red, and black.

Regina and Robin walked into the hall first, arm in arm, followed by Belle and, strangely enough, Rumple. Emma supposed Belle forced Killian into this. Alexandra, Cinderella's daughter, was the flower girl.

"Ready?" Charming asked Emma.

Emma took a deep breath. "Ready."

.

 _Storybrooke, Present Day_

.

Emma knocked on August's door at the inn.

"Hang on," August called through the door. It seemed to take an eternity for him to reach the door and open it.

"We need to talk," Emma said forcefully. "What did you mean? How do we break the curse?"

August chuckled. "I can't help you, Emma, I'm dying. Take a look at the unvarnished truth." He rolled back his sleeves to reveal a wooden arm.

Emma flinched back. "You're almost completely turned to wood. August, what? We need to know what you meant. If the curse doesn't break… This doesn't stop."

"I told you all I know, Emma," August said sadly. "There's nothing more that I can do. I-I'm getting tired. It's hard to ride and it's hard to walk. Soon, it's going to be hard to breathe."

Emma slumped against the door frame. "No. You must know something else. Please, if you want this curse to break you have to tell me. Now."

"Then it won't break the curse," August whispered. "You have to believe it, feel it, Emma. But you know exactly how, the answers are in front of you and Belle's noses."

Emma crossed her arms over her swollen stomach. "August. This isn't time for games."

"I know. More than anybody," August said tonelessly. "But you know the answer, Emma. It's time for you to accept it and embrace it." He fell back onto his bed with a groan. "See you after the curse breaks, Savior."

.

 _Narnia, Many Years into the Future's Past_

.

Susan caught Peter's eye from between the bars of their cells. They scooted back to back against the bars.

"Finished Ed's finally," he whispered. Peter grunted. "Move your hands back further."

Susan did and immediately felt the ropes around her wrists being cut apart slowly.

"Peter!" Edmund exclaimed in a hushed whisper. "She's coming!"

Jadis stormed into the room. Susan and Peter barely managed to push back to their opposite walls.

"How dare you disobey my orders!" She roared. "They were such simple orders too, weren't they? Simply leave your wrist bindings intact, and I will keep you alive." She pointed her staff at Edmund. A blue glow shot from the tip and engulfed him.

"What are you doing to him?" Susan shrieked.

The blue glow died down, and Jadis smiled. "Simple punishment. For fifteen minutes, Edmund's feet and legs with turn to ice. A very slow transformation. The next fifteen minutes will be a gradual return to their flesh and blood state. This will continue for the next three hours. Oh, and no food for all three of you today." With one last smirk, Jadis marched out of the prison.

Susan clung to the bars separating her from Peter and Edmund. "Ed! Ed, are you okay? Edmund, say something!"

"It hurts," Edmund moaned. "I can feel my toes starting to ice over."

"We will get out of here," Peter said determinedly. "Lucy will come for us. She'll find us. I mean, we're siblings and best friends. We will always find each other."

.

 _Storybrooke, Present Day_

.

"He said it was right in front of our noses?" Belle asked in Mr. Gold's shop. She drummed her fingers on the top of her nine months pregnant stomach. "Mine and your's in particular?"

Emma nodded. "He wouldn't say more than that. All we've got right now is True Love's Kiss, accepting we're really here and not going back, and last time it was me kissing Henry when he was under the sleeping curse. But I don't understand what it is that we're missing." She spun a globe and stopped it with her finger. "Tallahassee again," she mumbled.

"Still not sure that's the right name, Miss Swan?" Gold asked, walking out of the back room. "What new problem are we facing now?"

"August said the answer to breaking the curse was right under our noses," Belle told him. "Emma and me in particular."

Gold laughed. "It's obvious isn't it? What's the one thing you and Miss Swan have in common?"

Belle looked unimpressed. "Uh, both female, both pregnant, both very irritated at Mr. Gold, both-"

"That's it!" Emma exclaimed. "Gold, you're a genius. Belle, it's your baby. You're due any day now. The curse should be broken any day now. That's when the curse breaks. When we accept this situation and have physical proof of True Love."

Belle's eyes widened in panic. She felt a sharp pain in her stomach. "Emma! Is this-? Is the baby-?"

Emma glanced at Belle hurriedly. She nodded and immediately began helping Belle to the door. "Gold, call the others. Meet us at the hospital."

The door closed on a surprisingly terrified Rumplestiltskin.

.

 **A/N: Baby Rumbelle is on her way! Dior, Chantelle, or Rochelle? Hmmmm. Decisions to make. Anyway, yes, Narnia with Jadis and the Pevensie's are being introduced. Um, incase it's not clear, the Narnia events are a few years after the defeat of Jadis but still way before they go back through the wardrobe to the professors house.**

 **Next season/story will be Emma, Hook, and maybe Henry in New York to escape Emma's visions and it will introduce Neal earlier. Also it's when we get into the whole Narnia crisis and a lot more about why they time traveled and why they don't remember past Season 5A. So I need new story title ideas!**

 **Last chapter coming up! Wow, this is so sad, yet amazing! Looking forward to Season Two!**

 **Chapter Twenty-Two: A Land Without Magic; Baby Rumbelle, vision decisions, Cobra and August, Narnia, Enchanted Forest, and the curse breaks! (Finally!)**


	22. A Land Without Magic

**Chapter Twenty-Two: A Land Without Magic**

.

At the hospital, Belle was wheeled in on a gurney as Emma followed. Dr. Whale and several nurses attended to Belle.

"Hey," Emma said looking Belle in the eyes. "Hey, you're going to be alright, you understand. I know how it feels now, trust me, I know, but afterwards we can break the curse and it'll be you, Rumple, and your daughter. I promise, you will get through this and we will break this curse."

Belle whimpered as the nurses directed Emma to stop following.

"Only the father of the child and the woman's parents are allowed," one said with a sad look. "Your friend will be okay."

Emma watched as they wheeled Belle around a corner then disappeared. She headed to the hospital entrance when the others rushed in.

"Gold said-" Regina started.

Emma nodded, cutting her off. "Yeah, they just took her back. Parents and the father allowed only. We are going to be able to break this curse soon."

Snow's head bobbed up and down vigorously. "Finally! I feel like it's been an eternity that we've been living this curse again. We'll be able to act like ourselves again. Well, our other selves. The Enchanted Forest versions."

.

 _Enchanted Forest, Many Years into the Future's Past_

.

"Her siblings have been kidnapped by Jadis?" Snow asked in a hushed voice.

Emma glanced over her shoulder at Lucy who was pacing from wall to wall. "Who is known as the White Witch. So, Narnia is like, an actual place? Or realm?"

Killian nodded. "Aye. I've only been there twice. The first was after Milah..." He trailed off with a glance at Rumplestiltskin. "The second time was just after I left Neverland. The White Witch was in control then. One hundred long years of winter. Nearly wrecked the Jolly that way."

Belle bit her lip. "Narnia's a more secretive realm. They have no humans, or as they call them, sons of Adam and daughters of Eve, just talking animals. Aslan is the lion that leads them. Anything about him is more secretive than anything else about Narnia. I could try to see what I can find, but other than what was written about them in the Land Without Magic, I've no clue. I would say that Lucy is from a few years after the defeat of the White Witch, but before going back through the wardrobe."

"I think we should help," Snow said.

Charming looked worried. "Snow, this would mean breaking the peace we've had for two years now!"

"I know," Snow replied, "but we have to do what's right. We're heroes, Charming! No matter what we will always do what's right."

Henry smiled at his grandmother. "I'll go tell her." He walked over to Lucy. "Hey. Good news, we'll help you find your siblings."

Lucy beamed. "Excellent!" She waved over the others. "I can make a portal to a safe place of Narnia," she told them. That's where we will plan and send for troops. We Narnian's call it Aslan's Country."

.

 _Storybrooke, Present Day_

.

A wardrobe hidden amidst the trees flung open the door. A small red head girl came barreling out. Lucy leaned on a tree to catch her breath, then dashed to the hospital. Cobra was waiting for her in the unisex bathroom marked out of order.

"I got your message," she said. "So the curse is almost broken? And your mother?"

Cobra smirked. "Doesn't suspect a thing. At least not yet. Hopefully she never needs to. Jadis won't take her down this time. She'll have no time to even think about destroying the happy endings."

Lucy sighed in relief. "Excellent. Right on schedule. And the Author?"

"Isaac or Henry?" Cobra asked. Lucy gave him a stern look. "Right, Henry. My bad. He's still the author. Should Isaac be released from his prison, he'll find that he has been stripped of his powers as Author. Now, if you would excuse me, a baby is about to be born and I must be waiting with the others." He threw her one last charming smile and walked out of the bathroom.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Oh, dear, Cobra. You do so make me swoon."

.

 _Narnia, Aslan's Country, Many Years into the Future's Past_

.

Lucy spread her arms wide. "Welcome to Aslan's Country. While you stand on this strip of beautiful white sand, you shall be very well cared for and, most importantly, safe from all harm."

"It is very lovely," Snow said gazing at the glistening sand.

Emma huffed. "Yes, the sand is nice and all, but when do we get to the actual fighting?"

Lucy frowned. "You are eager to fight? I'm very sorry, but I don't think that's possible yet. We must wait for Aslan and any troops that come to our aid. You don't know Jadis and her army like I do."

"Look, kid, your majesty, whatever," Emma yelled exasperatedly. "I do know her like you do. I've seen the movies and read the books about you guys. She has a huge army and she can freeze people with her staff. Well I don't know about you, but three of us have magic, two of us are dead on archers, two of us are good with swords, one of us is good with books and research, and the other one of us is the Author. We've all faced more villains than you can count on hundreds of hands. Evil Queens, dragons, monsters, and evil kids! We've faced a witch with ice powers before too!"

"She's right," Henry said to Lucy. He gave her a charming smile. "I trust my mom, and if she thinks we can win this now, I say we act."

Regina nodded slowly. "I hate to say this, but Miss Swan is right. The odds are so stacked in our favor that we could literally walk into battle blindfolded and still win."

Lucy smiled shyly. "I appreciate that, but I really don't think it's a good idea."

Snow hoisted her bow and arrows. "Well, we appreciate your concern, but we will head off to battle her now. With or without you."

Lucy sighed. "As you wish. Don't say I didn't warn you." She waved her hand, and a wardrobe decorated with ice appeared. The gleaming lion head on it was covered by frost.

.

 _Storybrooke, Present Day_

.

Cobra opened the door of August's room at the inn.

August looked startled. "What are you doing here, H-"

Cobra shook his head. "Please don't. If you acknowledge it, Emma and the others soon will. My name is Cobra. I gave you the new book. Anyway, I wanted to check up on you. Belle's about to give birth to the baby. Soon the curse will break. Can you last?"

August smiled sadly from his position on the bed. "My legs are wooden, so are my arms. It's almost up to my neck. In a matter of hours, I'll be completely wood."

Cobra sighed. "I'm sorry, August. Once the curse breaks, wait here. I'll get Blue and Geptepto to come here to save you."

"Thanks...Cobra," August said before Cobra left.

.

At the hospital, Snow read an excerpt from the book to a moaning Belle.

"And, yes," Snow read, "she was beyond hope. Beyond saving. This was her end. When Prince Charming saw his beloved Snow White in her glass coffin, he knew all that was left was to say goodbye. He had to give her one last kiss. And when he did, true love proved more powerful than any curse. A pulse of pure love shuddered out and engulfed the land, waking up Snow White and bringing light to the darkness." Snow put the book in her lap. "Belle…I know it might seem a little self serving to read that passage about me, but I read this to Henry in the original timeline."

Belle managed a tight lipped smile. "I appreciate it Snow. It's about hope, yeah?" She drew a pale, shaking arm across her sweaty forehead. "And I'm so glad they let you stay with me." She cried out in pain. "And I wanted to ask if you and David would be godparents."

Snow gasped. "Oh, Belle, of course! Thank you, this is an honor!"

Dr. Whale and several nurses entered the room.

"It's time," Dr. Whale said seriously. "Miss Blanchard, I need to ask that you leave now."

Snow squeezed Belle's hand reassuringly and left the room.

.

 _Narnia, Many Years into the Future's Past_

.

The wardrobe opened into an icy dungeon. Lucy walked out first, followed by Emma, Regina, Rumplestiltskin, Killian, Charming, Robin, Snow, Belle, and Henry.

"Lucy?" A harsh feminine whisper called.

Lucy perked up. "Susan?" She looked at the cell in front of her. "Susan!"

A brunette, Susan, stared out of the cell. "Ed and Peter are in the next cell over," she told Lucy. "Can you free us? Magic won't work on these locks though. Believe us, we've tried."

"Emma and I can pick them the old fashioned way then," Robin volunteered. "I'll get the boys, Emma, you got Susan?"

Emma nodded and went straight to work on the lock on Susan's cell. In no time at all, Susan, Edmund, and Peter had been freed. Regina and Rumplestiltskin used their magic to create armor and weapons for them.

Once they had been armed and protected, Lucy and her siblings set about leading the way to Jadis.

"Remember," Peter said sternly, "code word is Arendelle. Once that's been said, all four of us put all our power into creating a portal back to the White Castle. Make sure no one but us and anyone who came through Lucy's portal from there to here can get through."

"Yes, dad," Edmund grumbled. "You've only reminded us about ten times already."

Susan drew an arrow to be ready to fire. "It doesn't hurt to be careful, Edmund. Besides, Lucy dragged these poor heroes into this mess. The least we can do is keep them safe and alive." Susan nodded at Emma who charged forward and kicked the door open.

.

 _Storybrooke, Present Day_

.

Snow walked back to the waiting room. "She's going to have the baby soon," she told the group waiting for her.

"Finally," Emma said from her spot in a chair where she sat playing Euchre with Regina, Killian, and Robin. "Ha! Trump you all again! One more point and Killian and I win!"

Gold was pacing while David tried to calm him down. Henry ran in behind Snow.

"Hey, mister," Regina called to Henry, "where have you been?"

Henry shrugged. "Bathroom. For a small town, the hospital bathroom line is super long."

"Yes!" Emma yelled. "Beat, ya!" She high-fived Killian.

Snow huffed and sat down beside Henry. She handed him the book she had been reading to Belle moments before. "Here's your book back."

Henry grinned. "Thanks, grandma."

.

Dr. Whale entered the waiting room and flinched in surprise. "Okay, quite a bit more than I expected, but I have good news. Both the mother and the baby are in excellent health. I can let you visit now." He lead them down the halls to Belle's room.

Inside, Belle looked up at the sound of the opening door and smiled. "Hey, guys."

Emma smiled at the little girl in Belle's arms. "Aw, what's her name?"

"Oh," Belle giggled. "I actually went with one of the names you guys suggested. Her name is Dior. Dior French, well, once we break the curse, Dior Gold, but we'll get there once that happens." She caught, Gold's eyes. "Rumple! Do you want to hold her?"

Regina cleared her throat. "I think we should let you three have some time alone, but all of us would like to congratulate you."

"Thank you, Regina," Belle said sincerely. Once everyone but Gold had left, Belle beckoned him over with a jerk of her head. He obeyed, but slowly. "Dior," Belle said softly, "meet Mr. Gold, or Rumplestiltskin. He's your dad." She carefully transferred the tiny girl into Gold's arms. "Remember to support her head, Rumple."

Gold looked at Dior's tiny, peaceful face. "Dior," he whispered. "She's beautiful, Belle." He lightly kissed Dior's forehead before leaning over to kiss Belle. A pulse of magic shot out.

Outside the room, Emma, Regina, Killian, Robin, Snow, David, and Henry stumbled from the force of magic.

"True love's kiss," Emma realized. "It wasn't any of us! It was Dior and her parents! That's why August said it was right in front of me and Belle. Both of us were pregnant which meant that a baby was the missing key!"

Mother Superior paused. She backed away from Regina in fear. "Your majesty?"

Regina sighed. "Can I help you?" She asked sweetly. "There's really no need to fear. This is the Land Without Magic, I'm as powerless as you."

"Well then," Mother Superior said, "I'd find a place to hide if I were you."

"I don't hide from people," Regina snapped. "What I will do, is wait for that door to open so we can confer with Belle and Gold." She put extra emphasis on the 'we' and gestured to the others behind her.

"Snow?" Mother Superior asked astonished. "What have you done to her?" She demanded.

Snow shook her head. "Oh, no! Blue, look. Regina did nothing to any of us. She is very much a changed person, I promise."

Mother Superior sighed. "I will chose to trust you, Snow. In fact, with everyone waking up from this curse, a unified front might do some good."

"So you're saying I'll win them over with the Charming's set of rainbow kisses and unicorn stickers?" Regina asked sarcastically. "Or wait, I let the Charming Softball team and their pirate mascot win a game of catch to prove my loyalty?"

Emma offered a tight smile to Mother Superior. "Sorry about her. I think she woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

Gold opened the door and tossed his cane down the hallway. "I assume I can stop pretending to need that?" He stared evenly at Mother Superior. "The Blue Fairy. What a lovely surprise."

"Rumplestiltskin," Mother Superior replied equally as evenly. She turned on heel and walked down the hallway and out of sight around a corner.

"You all can come in now," Gold said to break the silence that followed the fairy's leave.

"Good, because I need to talk to you all," Emma said.

Belle waved David over. "I already asked Snow, but would you two be godparents?"

David smiled. "Belle, I'd be honored."

Emma cleared her throat. "Okay, so I was thinking about those visions. I've had more, but I just haven't told you yet. I think maybe I should go to New York and lay low for a while. Hopefully that prevents the vision."

"Not alone though, love?" Killian asked eye narrow.

Emma squeezed his hand. "Depends. I could never ask any of you to leave with me."

"I thought we agreed that I would accompany you to New York after the curse was broken," Killian stated. "Besides, Swan, you're nearly eight months pregnant."

Emma rolled here eyes. "I can take care of myself. All nine months I was pregnant with Henry was in jail and he turned out okay. And the fake memories I have from before Zelena's curse are still in my head."

"I'm not abandoning you, Swan," Killian said firmly. "We'll go to New York together or not at all."

"What about me?" Henry asked. "Will get to come with you guys? Or visit?"

Emma ruffled his hair. "That's up to Regina on this one. Someone's gotta make the drive and at least one way it'll be her."

Regina frowned. "I think we could work something out. Maybe not every other week, but maybe every two weeks? It is a pretty long drive there and back."

Emma nodded in agreement. "That's fair. I haven't sold my apartment in Boston yet, so until we find a place in New York, that's where we'll be living."

"Pardon me, but why not just stay in Boston?" Killian asked.

Emma grinned sheepishly. "I was hoping to find Neal sooner. He didn't get to know Henry that well before everything, so I was hoping they could have more time together."

Henry grinned. "Awesome! I can't wait!"

Snow and David hugged Emma. "Be safe, Emma." Snow also hugged Killian, while David shook hands with the pirate.

With that, Emma and Killian left the room to pack and get ready to leave.

.

 _Narnia, Many Years into the Future's Past_

.

"I've been expecting you." Jadis appeared from behind her throne.

"Cliche much," Emma muttered.

Jadis seemed struck by Emma's appearance. "Emma? Emma Swan?"

Killian, Snow, and Charming glared at the ice witch.

"How the hell do you know my name?" Emma demanded.

Jadis laughed slightly. "You visited me when you were about five years old. Do you remember the wardrobe that lead to the lamppost and a winter forest?"

"Not the first time I've forgotten something like this," Emma said evenly, hands ready to cast her magic. "Surrender, Jadis. You're surrounded and out numbered."

Jadis cast a careless glance about the throne room. "Three archers, three magicians, four sword fighters, and three useless extras who won't do much harm to me. Yes, I see how tragically outnumbered my wolves and I are." Doors all around the room opened to reveal dozens of snarling wolves.

"Susan!" Lucy yelled, tossing her sister a white horn.

Susan gasped and caught it. She raised it to her lips and blew just as the first wolf charged.

.

 _Storybrooke, Present Day_

.

"I know you're all very confused," Snow said to the town who was gathered in Granny's diner. "We are too, but together we will figure things out."

"What about Regina?" Leroy yelled. "Is she going to pay?"

David held up his hands. "Absolutely not. Look, we're the good guys. We don't seek revenge."

"Exactly," Snow agreed. "David and I along with our daughter, Emma, have spoken with Regina. Um, in fact, Regina's here right now." She pointed at the backdoor where Emma and Killian were escorting Regina into Granny's.

"It's the Evil Queen!"

Regina rolled her eyes and stood besides Snow. "Now that I clearly have your attention," she started. "I'd like to say I'm sorry for casting this curse." That gave the town a pause. The Evil Queen... _apologizing_? "We all lost something because of it. For Snow and Charming, they lost twenty eight years with Emma. I don't even know what the rest of you lost out on. And for me, I had to kill the last person left who I really truly loved and who loved me back. My father. But somethings I wouldn't take back happened because of this curse. Without this curse, I wouldn't have Henry. Nor would I have seen how much nicer it is to call Snow family instead of enemy." She smiled at Snow. "And I probably never would have met the man with the lion tattoo." Regina grasped Robin's hand. "I don't understand how he got here, and I don't think I ever will, but these few precious moments because of the curse are something I wouldn't trade for my life."

Archie stepped forward and shook Regina's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet this new you, Regina."

Emma cleared her throat. "This is nice and all, but Killian and I need to leave soon. Um, so David and Robin are the new sheriffs until we get back. Until then, please don't kill anyone."

.

 _Narnia, Many Years into the Future's Past_

.

The wolf leapt towards Peter who instantly sliced his sword across the wolf's gut. This proved to anger the rest of the wolves because they all came racing towards the heroes.

Rumple seemed to be having the most fun with this new development. Anytime a wolf came near him, he snapped his fingers and the wolf became a bug which he instantly squished before giggling madly.

Regina and Emma were doing fairly well. They used their magic to knockout the wolves or snap the wolves' necks. However, they were tiring quickly because of their hurried teleporting of Susan, Robin, and Snow to the balconies so they could shoot easier.

Charming, Hook, Peter, and Edmund were also doing quite well. They knocked down almost half of the wolves.

Meanwhile, Henry, Belle, and Lucy were busy dodging wolves and stabbing any wolf that neared them with a dagger.

Soon enough, the battle ended with all the wolves spread across the icy floor in a sea of red blood.

"Impossible," Jadis gasped.

A green cloud appeared then disappeared to reveal...

"Zelena!" Regina gasped.

Zelena smirked. "Hello, sis. Who're you fighting this time?"

"Jadis," Regina said pointing to said person. "The White Witch."

Zelena clasped her hands together. "Oh, excellent. I do love a good fight. I'm glad you called me here. Regina might be evil, but I'm wicked. And wicked _always_ wins," she said glaring at Jadis.

"Not today," Jadis said sweetly. She raised her staff and banged it against the ground.

"Arendelle!" Lucy gasped. She and her sibling set to work creating wardrobes while Rumple tried to keep the ice at bay. Emma and Regina teleported Snow, Susan, and Robin down from the balcony. Zelena rushed to aid Rumple in the stopping of the wall of ice.

Everyone but Emma, Zelena, and Rumple had made it through or to the wardrobes. Lucy waved them over. "Hurry!"

Emma turned to sprint to the wardrobes, but Zelena yelled her name.

"Emma!" Zelena yelled in panic.

Emma turned just in time to see a small streak of ice flying towards her. It hit her chest and she fell, out cold.

Zelena teleported herself and Emma to the wardrobes followed by Lucy and Rumple. They made it though just before the ice hit the doors.

.

 _Storybrooke, Present Day_

.

Cobra watched Emma and Killian leave the town for Boston.

"Cobra?"

He turned and smiled at Lucy. "Lucy."

Lucy waved him over to join her in the cover of the trees. Once Cobra did so, Lucy pulled him close and kissed him.

Cobra broke the kiss after a moment. "I missed that. This is harder than it looks. I have to hold up and act at all times."

Lucy giggled. "At least you have me."

Cobra chuckled. "That is a plus." He kissed her forehead. "I've got to go. I promised August I'd send Geptepto to him after the curse broke."

Lucy waved. "Alright. See you later, then. Goodbye...Henry." She disappeared through a wardrobe.

Henry Daniel Mills, a.k.a. Cobra, shook his head and smiled distantly.

.

 **A/N: Yes! Henry is Cobra. Who guessed that before I revealed it? Was it the Cobra or Mongoose line? Was it the startled Henry scene? Tell me! So now I hope my storybook page ex machina makes more sense now? Henry is Cobra and knows what's going on so he knows what pages to show them.**

 **Ah! So sad, but Season One is done. You heard right, Once Upon A Time Travel is officially complete! I need names for a Season Two title. Season Two is Narnia, meeting Neal, baby Captain Swan born and much more!**

 **Do you like the Henry/Lucy pairing? I'm more of a Henry/Violet shipper because that's canon, but they haven't shown Violet in ages ad there isn't much to build off of so I'm calling breakup and setting sail on a new ship for Henry.**

 **And now, without further adu:**

 **THE END...(is only just the beginning)**


	23. Season Two Update

Announcement! I can indeed confirm that there will be a Once Upon A Time Travel Season Two story. I've decided to call it Once Upon A Time Travel: The Infinite Universe.

Returning this season are: Emma Swan, Killian Jones, Henry Mills, Regina Mills, Robin Hood, Snow White/Mary Margaret, Charming/David Nolan, Belle and Rumplestiltskin!

With: the Kings and Queens of Old (Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy) and Henry as Cobra!

Starring: Jadis the White Witch as the big bad for season 2A!

And making his first full appearance in OUATT: Neal Cassidy otherwise known as Baelfire!

I am super excited about this season and I can't wait to upload the first chapter which I am currently developing. Like with OUATT, I like to have my chapters written before uploading them all, so it might be a little bit before the first chapter is actually on the site.

A quick refresher of what has happened so far in Season 1.

Emma and Regina return to their past selves bodies the day Henry finds Emma.

David, Snow, Belle, Gold, Killian, and Henry also come back to their past selves.

They try to keep things the same until August gives them cryptic messages.

A mysterious figure named Cobra interacts with a girl named Lucy.

Belle and Emma are both pregnant. Belle is two months ahead of Emma.

Baby Gold is born and the curse is broken.

Cobra is revealed to be Henry, but not to our characters. He is also in a relationship with Lucy.

Emma and Killian decide to go to the Real World to escape Emma's visions.

They only remember up to the end of Season 5A when they board the boat to the Underworld to save Killian.

OUATT in a nutshell. Wow, that's pretty small. I cannot believe I summed it up in so few bullet points. I have a timeline to help me keep everything straight and it's only been completed up to Chapter Eighteen and it's already five front sides of a sheet of college ruled line paper.

Okay, moving on. SUMMARY! The exclusive look at the rough draft of the summary!

Summary: The curse has been broken in Storybrooke, but in the past's future a storm brews to set up a mystical journey across realms and time. The time travelers attempt to grasp at straws as to why they're here and learn that the universe is tied together by six forces of great power that just might be the answer to their questions.

It's a work in progress, I know. I'm only on the first chapter, so while I know what I want it to be about, I need to develop a story first.

Oh! So this story will not be listed as a crossover story because it will run like a regular season that introduced Narnia into its plot. Similar to the way OUAT is not a crossover with Frozen. It's all part of the story and OUAT universe.


End file.
